The First Year
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: The sequel story to Percy and Annabeth's wedding day. It's the greek and romans first year together which means lots of new things will be happening. Also, Nico and Reyna will be getting married and Percy and Annabeth have some big news of their own. What is it? read to find out. Also see how old relationships are strengthened and new ones are formed.
1. A night in the underworld

When Reyna and Nico arrived at Hades' palace, Reyna was surprised to find the lord of the dead waiting for them.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Richards, the demigoddess who has captured my son's heart." Hades said as he shook Reyna's hand as she nodded.

"Come on Reyna; let me show you to my room, which is also your room." Nico said as he led his fiancée into palace.

* * *

Once they arrived at their bedroom and Reyna put her bags down, Nico asked "So Rey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm not gonna lie, if you weren't here with me, I'd totally be freaking out right now." Reyna admitted.

Nico chuckled and said "Reyna, you do realize that I wasn't here with you, you wouldn't be here at all."

Reyna thought about that for a second and then chuckled as well.

"So what should we do?" Reyna asked

"Well, I finally got my dad to let me visit my mom's spirit in Eslyum and I really want you to meet her. I tried looking for your dad, but he's currently in Asphodel and I haven't been able to track him down." Nico replied as he leaned in and kissed his fiancée.

Reyna nodded anxiously, really wanting to meet the woman who had given birth to her wonderful Nico.

After they got Reyna unpacked, Nico shadow traveled them to Eslyum.

"Hey Nico, whose that?" Luke called from the volleyball court, where he, Silena, Beckendorf and Ethan were in the middle of a volleyball match.

"I'll tell you later." Nico called back.

"Who was that?" Reyna asked curiously.

"Just an old friend, I'll introduce you to him later, along with the other people he was with." Nico responded and Reyna nodded.

* * *

They kept walking until they found a woman sitting alone on a bench.

"Mom," Nico called

Maria di Angelo looked over at them was shocked to see her son fully grown.

"Nico is that really you?" she asked, trying to touch her son's face.

"Yeah mom, it's really me, dad finally gave me permission to visit you. Did Bianca say anything before she you, know left?" Nico asked.

"Who's Bianca?" Reyna asked a little jealously, thinking she was an ex-girlfriend of her man.

Nico noticed her expression, chuckled and said "Bianca was my sister Rey, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry, but who's this?" Maria asked

"Oh, my apologies, Mom, this is my fiancée, Reyna Richards, daughter of Bellona." Nico said

"I can't believe my son is all grown up and is going to be getting married soon." Maria said

"It is honor to meet you Mrs. Di Angelo. I truly love your son and I'm happy I get to spend the rest of my life with him." Reyna said

"Mrs. Di Angelo, soon enough, that's what people will be calling you." Nico said which caused Reyna to smile.

"Nico, I hope that you will visit your mother more often, now that you are allowed to do so." Maria said and Nico nodded as he and Reyna were walking away.

* * *

After introducing Reyna to the others, Nico led his fiancée back up to the palace for dinner. When they entered the dining room, they found Hades in there waiting for them.

After they sat down, Reyna asked nervously, "Um is there anything I can eat here that won't get me stuck here?"

"Reyna you don't to worry, as long as you don't eat the food from my stepmother's garden, you'll be able to eat any other food without getting stuck here. The plates are magic to make food magically appear." Nico reassured his girl, who looked comforted and asked for a steak to appear.

As Nico and Reyna were digging into their food, Hades asked "So, what did you 2 do today?"

"I introduced Reyna to Mom, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf and Ethan in Eslyum." Nico responded and Hades nodded.

"Oh and dad, I was wondering if it was okay if Reyna moved into cabin 13?" Nico asked

"I insist on it, as long as Bellona approves. I just have one condition. You 2 need to have your own bedroom added to the cabin so you 2 don't keep Hazel up whenever you decide to make love with each other." Hades said

"That was Hazel's only condition with me moving into the Hades/Pluto cabin." Reyna informed her future father-in-law who just nodded.

"So Reyna, how do you like the underworld?" Hades than asked his son's girlfriend.

"It's interesting, not as scary as I first thought it would be, but then again, maybe it was just because I had Nico there to protect me that I wasn't freaking out." Reyna responded, and then kissed her fiancée's cheek.

"I'll always be there to protect you." Nico said as they finished their dinner and walked to their bedroom.

"I know you will and that's why I love you." Reyna said as she kissed his cheek.

As Nico and Reyna climbed into bed, Nico noticed the grin on his fiancée's face and asked "Why are you so happy?"  
"I've always wanted to sleep with you in this very bed ever since we started dating and now, I finally get my wish." Reyna confessed.

"You just earned yourself an extra special night." Nico said as he slid on a condom and began to make love to his beautiful fiancée.

* * *

Later that night, Reyna woke up to hearing her fiancée moan with fear in his sleep.

"Nico, Nico wake up. You're having a nightmare." Reyna said as she tried shaking her fiancée to wake him up.

When Nico finally woke up, he was sweating.

"Nico, are you okay?" Reyna asked as she attempted to calm him down.

"I just had another nightmare from when I was, you know." Nico responded and Reyna nodded. She was used to Nico experiencing a Tartarus dream. She just wished she was there to help him through it.

"What was it this time?" Reyna asked

"This time, it wasn't even something that to me while I was in Tartarus. I saw Gaea about to sacrifice Percy and Annabeth, my 2 best friends, and I was trying to save them, but I was being prevented from saving them and then right as I reached them, Gaea claimed their lives." Nico said.

"Nico, you know that Percy and Annabeth are still alive." Reyna said

"I know, but in those dreams, it's hard for me to realize that they are just dreams." Nico said.

Reyna couldn't help but tear up a little.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Nico asked

"I just feel so useless when you have those dreams and I can't do anything to save you. I love you Nico and I want to make your pain go away." Reyna said as Nico began to kiss and comfort her.

"Ever since we started sleeping together, my Tartarus dreams, while still terrible, are getting better, because once I realize that they're just dreams, I get reassured that when I wake up, and I'll see you lying there next to me. You may not realize it, but knowing you're there next to me helps me remember that they're just dreams and that it's not real. You may not realize it, but in a way, you do save me." Nico said as stroked his fiancée's dark hair and kissed her cheek.

Reyna than looked him with those gorgeous black eyes and then said "You swear?"

"I swear on the Styx what I just said is true." Nico said which caused Reyna to smile.

"I love you Nico." She said as she began to snuggle up against his body.

"I love you to Reyna." Nico said as wrapped his arms around Reyna and both of them fell asleep.


	2. We've got Big News

"Are you 2 sure you can't stay any longer?" Hades asked his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Bellona only agreed to let Reyna stay one night. Besides, with Percy and Annabeth still on their honeymoon, we need to help Jason run the camp." Nico said and Hades nodded.

"We'll see you at the wedding, we don't plan on waiting to long." Reyna promised, right before her man shadow traveled them right into cabin 13.

"Hey lovebirds, how was dad's place?" Hazel asked as she walked out of the bathroom wearing only her bra and panties.

"Um Hazel, maybe you should out some pants on." Nico said.

Hazel then looked down, shrieked and then ran back into the bathroom and came out wearing a pair of jean shorts and a red camp demigod t-shirt.

"It was fine. Dad approved Reyna moving in here so I think I'm going to get some undead workers to start constructing our bedroom." Nico said as he waved his hand about 50 undead workers appeared in the cabin and began to build a new addition, in other words, Nico and Reyna's bedroom, to the cabin.

After about an hour, their room was completed and Reyna had to admit, it looked amazing.

"So, this is where we'll be living." Reyna said and Nico nodded.

"I like it. It's cozy, comfortable and relaxing." She said as she lied down on the bed and it was so soft, it felt like she was sleeping on cloud.

"Where did they get this mattress?" Reyna asked

"The closet, Rachel knew how much you liked her mattress, so she gave me one and I've been keeping it hidden in the shadows until we got dad's approval." Nico answered.

"It's amazing, I love it Nico." Reyna said as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

Time pass- 1 month

Percy was just finishing unpacking his and Annabeth's things when Annabeth came out of the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hand.

"The process has started and, I'm officially pregnant." Annabeth said.

"Okay then, we better go call your mortal parents, and then mine to let them know, I mean since Athena and Poseidon already know from when we originally got you pregnant." Percy said, indicating to when they had sex for the first time on the night they returned to camp half-blood, after defeating Gaea.

Annabeth nodded, pulled out a drachma and Percy created a mist to make a rainbow. After she threw in the drachma and prayed to the messenger goddess and her parent's image appeared, Annabeth said "Mom, Dad, Percy and I have something to tell you."

Mr. and Mrs. Chase gave them their full attention and Annabeth continued with "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Annabeth, oh and how was your honeymoon?" Her step-mom said.

"Thanks mom." Annabeth said

"And as for our honeymoon, without going into too much detail, let's just say it was amazing." Percy said as he disconnected the image.

"Maybe we should go tell Mom and Paul in person." Percy suggested and Annabeth nodded.

"Maybe, but I'm a little tired right now, so maybe we should just wait until tomorrow." Annabeth said as she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth got into Percy's car and drove to his parent's house.

"Percy, Annabeth, what a surprise." Sally said as she let them.

"How was your honeymoon?" Paul asked

"Amazing, but that's not why we're here." Percy said

"Then why are you here?" Sally asked, a little confused

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth said.

"Why am I not surprised." Paul said

"Annabeth and I love each other and you probably knew we'd rush into you know, merging with each other and forget to use protection." Percy suggested and Paul nodded

"So Annabeth, do you have any idea when you'll be due?" Sally asked her daughter-in-law.

"No, but I'll ask Aunt Artemis the next time she comes to camp." Annabeth responded to her mother-in-law.

"Well, anyway, we better get back." Percy said and Sally and Paul nodded.

* * *

Nico and Reyna were climbing into bed that night when Reyna said "Are you all set for tonight?"

Nico nodded and said "I am, but for some reason, I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Probably just a superstition thing." Reyna said and Nico nodded as he pulled his fiancée closer.

"Well if we're done talking, why don't we get started." Nico said as he began to make love to his wife.

Too bad they did forget something. Protection.

* * *

Later that week.

"Um Nico, remember earlier this week when we thought we forgot something when we made love?" Reyna asked and Nico nodded, wondering where this was headed.

"I think I finally figured it out." Reyna said

"What was it?" Nico asked

"Protection." Reyna said and then Nico caught on.

"You think you might be pregnant?" Nico asked

"It would explain why I've been feeling a little off color." Reyna said.

"I think Percy and Annabeth might still have a pregnancy test left over from Annabeth found she was pregnant." Nico said, since Annabeth told them yesterday at head counselor's meeting that she would be temporally stepping down as the head counselor of cabin 6 so she could start taking it easy before hers and Percy's baby is born.

Reyna nodded, so Nico shadow traveled over to Percy and Annabeth's command house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Nico what's up?" Percy asked

"Long story short, do you happen to have a pregnancy test Reyna could borrow?" Nico asked and Percy immediately understood.

After looking through a closet, Percy finally found a pregnancy test and tossed it to Nico who then shadow traveled back to cabin 13 where Reyna was waiting.

After Nico handed her the test and she read the instructions, Reyna slipped off her jeans and walked into the bathroom to take the test.

* * *

After a few minutes, Reyna walked out of the bathroom, speechless, sat down on her and Nico's bed, slid on her jeans and then turned to Nico and said the 2 words that would change both of their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. I do!

Over the next month, Annabeth and Reyna had both started to take things a little easier and their stomachs had started to increase in size as the babies grew within them.

Anyway, finally it was night before Nico and Reyna's wedding day and even though they decided against going on a honeymoon for the sake of their unborn child, they still had big plans for the following night.

"So Reyna, how are you feeling?" Nico asked as he helped his soon to be wife into bed.

"Like I ate a house and I look that way to." Reyna said, gesturing to her baby bump.

"Reyna, you look beautiful and you definitely don't look like you ate a house." Nico said trying to make his fiancée feel as beautiful as he saw her.

"You're just saying that." Reyna said.

"No I'm not. But aren't you excited for tomorrow?" Nico asked, changing the topic to their wedding

"More excited than I've ever been." Reyna said, right before Nico kissed her nose and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Nico stood at the wedding altar, Percy and Frank on his left and Aphrodite on his right.

While he waited for the ceremony to begin, Nico looked down both sides of the aisle. On his side sat his father, Persephone (who was forced to come), Annabeth, Leo, and Piper and Jason and Grover.

On Reyna's side of aisle sat her mother, Mars(he and Bellona were twins), Dakota, most of the 12th legion (Reyna was their former praetor), Vulcan (He is Reyna's uncle), Jupiter (Reyna's grandfather),and Juno (Reyna's grandmother).

All of sudden the music started and Hazel started walking down the aisle. When Hazel was about half way down the aisle, Gwen began to start walking down it.

Then the blushing bride finally started walking down the aisle and Nico thought Reyna couldn't look any more beautiful in her wedding dress, which was specially layered to cover her baby bump.

When Reyna reached the altar, Aphrodite began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Nico Thanatos Di Angelo, son of Hades and Reyna Atlanta Richards, daughter of Bellona, being joined in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these 2 should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace. Nico, Reyna please recite your vows."

"Reyna, I know that when we first met, we had a bit of a rocky relationship, over the years, I started to develop feelings for you. And while I thought you were falling for someone else, I never gave up and just hoped that eventually we would be together. And now that we both stand here today, I'm glad I did. Today I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife and I swear to all the gods that I will always love you and only you and I will always respect you as my one and only life partner." Nico said, causing tears to erupt in his bride's eyes.

"Nico, when I first met you, I thought you were just some strange wanderer and who wouldn't be much to me at all. I am happy to say I have never been more wrong. Once I actually got to know the real you, I discovered that you had a great personality and nothing like what you are assumed to be. Once I gave you a chance, you showed a completely different side of yourself I never knew existed. You are loyal and kind and funny and the man for me. And today I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband and I also swear to all the gods that I will always love you and only you and I will always respect as my one and only life partner." Reyna then said to her groom.

"Do you, Nico Thanatos Di Angelo, take Ms. Reyna Atlanta Richards, daughter of Bellona, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, and in both good times well as bad ones, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked the groom.

"Yes, I absolutely do." Nico responded more confidently than anything else before.

"And do you, Reyna Atlanta Richards, take Mr. Nico Thanatos Di Angelo, son of hades, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, and in both good times and bad ones for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite than asked the bride.

"Yes, I certainly do." Reyna replied as confidently as her groom had said it.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Nico, you may now kiss your bride." Aphrodite announced, as Nico lifted his wife's veil and kissed her as if they were the only to people left on the face of the earth.

When they finally broke apart for air, their wedding band s had appeared and Aphrodite said "I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo." Causing most of the guest to clap.

* * *

After the reception, Nico and Reyna walked back towards cabin 13 when Reyna whispered into her husband's ear, "I can't believe we're finally married. Don't you dare think about anything but me tonight."

Nico grinned and said "I don't plan on having any time to think."

This caused his wife to grin and giggle a little bit.

* * *

When Hazel arrived back at cabin 13, she could already hear the faint sounds of her brother and sister-in-law making love to each other, for even the undead workers who built their bedroom had done a pretty good job sound-proofing the bedroom, they hadn't done it completely.

She still couldn't imagine that in a few months she'd be Auntie Hazel, since, both Annabeth and Reyna's pregnancies went by faster than mortal pregnancies by about 5 months, which just made both of them a little more anxious. Hazel still had trouble picturing Reyna as a mother and Nico as a father.

All these thoughts ran through Hazel's head and more as she stripped down to her panties, pulled on and old camp Jupiter shirt, climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Special Delivery

Time Pass, 3 months.

Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of some pretty intense love making. Percy was getting into and Annabeth's moaning was really turning him on even more than usual.

All of sudden, Annabeth pulled away and said "Percy, I think my water just broke, the baby's coming.

Percy immediately jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and vapor traveled to the Artemis cabin (the hunters were staying at camp.)

Percy knocked on the door and eventually Artemis herself came to open it. When she saw Percy, her eyes widened with realization and asked "Is it time?"

"Yep, she's 2 weeks early, but Annabeth has gone into labor." Percy answered.

"You get back to your wife. I'll be right there." Artemis said.

Percy nodded and vapor traveled back to Annabeth's side.

"Where is Artemis?" Annabeth asked her husband.

"She's on her way. Is there anything I can do for you?" Percy answered/asked

"Rub my legs." Annabeth responded.

Percy didn't wait to ask questions he just got down and began to rub his wife's legs until Artemis walked in and nodded in approval at how Percy just listened to what Annabeth had said without hesitation. He truly was one of a kind, which was why Percy was the only man Artemis respected.

"Should I move and let you take over?" Percy asked the childbirth goddess.

"No, Percy, you are doing everything just fine, just reposition yourself so I can help as well." Artemis said and Percy nodded.

* * *

After about 9 hours of screaming, Annabeth is finally ready to begin pushing and Percy hasn't left her side for a moment.

After about another hour, Annabeth had finally pushed the baby out. Once the baby was out, Annabeth passed out from exhaustion.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Percy asked Artemis who holding the new baby.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." Artemis said with a grin as she handed Percy his new daughter.

"Don't get any ideas Artemis, because there is no way I will allow her to join the hunters." Percy said as he cradled his daughter in his arms.

"Trust me I know, I was just thinking that your daughter will probably be one of the most powerful legacies of all. The first one to be born of both a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. She will clearly achieve great things." Artemis said

"Well let's just hope she gets some real training before that happens." Percy said, right before Annabeth comes to.

"Percy, can I see our child?" she asked.

"Of course, and we have daughter." Percy said.

"Well aren't you the most precious thing in the world." Annabeth said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Artemis stayed another minute to make sure the mother and child were doing fine, than flashed out.

"What should we name her?" Percy asked

"I like the name Samantha." Annabeth said.

"I like it. How about for her full name, Samantha Marissa Jackson, it means flower of the sea." Percy said

"That sounds like perfect name for our daughter." Annabeth agreed.

* * *

By about lunch time, Annabeth was starving, so with Percy's help, they walked up to the Poseidon table, which had become the head table, as Percy and Annabeth were the camp leaders. As soon as they sat down, they were immediately swarmed by campers, who were being led by Nico and Reyna.

"She's adorable, what's her name?" Reyna asked as she took Samantha in her arms.

"Samantha Marissa Jackson. Her name means flower of the sea." Percy responded.

"Well she's definitely as pretty of as a flower and her daddy and mommy are technically one of the many Prince and Princess of the sea." Nico said as he took Samantha in his arms from his wife.

"So Annabeth, when you were giving birth, did it hurt?" Reyna asked, since she herself was only days away from experiencing it herself.

"Like Hades." Annabeth said which caused Reyna to groan.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Nico said, trying to reassure his wife.

"Well anyway, congratulations Annabeth." Reyna said as she and her husband walked over to join Hazel at the Hades table.

"So Annabeth, when do you plan on losing the baby weight?" Clarisse asked.

Instead of answering, Annabeth, who was still a little sensitive, broke down into tears, which prompted Percy to glare at the daughter of Ares.

"Clarisse, Annabeth's feelings are still a little sensitive from giving birth so maybe you weren't intending to, but maybe Annabeth is thinking you're calling her fat, which she isn't." Percy growled at the war god's daughter, before sitting down to comfort his wife.

"Annabeth, you've never looked better. Clarisse just wasn't thinking, you know how the war god and all his children have a problem with that." Percy said, which caused not only Annabeth to smile, but the entire camp, besides table 5, to burst out laughing and Samantha somehow managed to sleep through all of it.

Once all the laughing died down Percy suggested that maybe Annabeth should go blow off some steam in the arena. Annabeth instantly agreed since she hasn't done any training ever since she got pregnant and she wanted to make sure she didn't get rusty.

* * *

After Annabeth left, Percy took Samantha to the beach to see if she what would happen if when he placed her in the water.

To his surprise, Samantha remained completely dry and she didn't seem to be fazed when water crashed over her.

"I guess she did inherit some of my powers. I wonder if she'll inherit any others." Percy asked himself, when Samantha started to get a little fussy, signaling that she was hungry.

"Come on sweet heart, let's go find mommy so she can feed you." Percy said as he carried his daughter to the arena.

* * *

When they arrived, Percy was to see Annabeth was once again, fully in shape and even more beautiful.

When she noticed them, she said "So what did you to do today while I was here?"

Percy told her about what he had discovered their daughter could do.

"So anyway, Samantha's starting to get hungry, so can you go feed her?" Percy asked

"If you'll vapor travel us back to our cabin, I will." Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

After they arrived back at their cabin, Annabeth sat down in an armchair, pulled off her shirt and bra, put Samantha in front of one of her nipples and began to feed their daughter.

"So when should we go tell our parents?" Percy asked.

"Maybe later on today or sometime tomorrow." Annabeth suggested and Percy nodded his agreement.


	5. Meeting the grandparents

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth stepped into the surf, with Samantha strapped to her mommy's chest, and they began to swim to Poseidon's palace and they found that Percy was right; all of Samantha's breathing remained normal.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Annabeth saw that Percy was right when he said Poseidon's palace was almost as beautiful as Olympus.

When they knocked at the front door, fortunately Poseidon was the one who came to the door.

"Percy, Annabeth, ah this must be my new granddaughter." Poseidon said as he pulled Samantha out of the carrier she was currently in.

"Yeah dad, she was born yesterday and we could never find a free moment to tell you and Annabeth wouldn't let leave her side while she was in labor." Percy said.

"I understand, but what's my granddaughter's name?" Poseidon asked

"Samantha Marissa." Percy responded

"Flower of the sea. Sounds appropriate. Have you told Athena yet?" Poseidon asked

"We're going to tell her as soon as we get back to the surface." Annabeth said as she took her daughter from the god of the seas.

"We'll keep in touch and maybe you could come to camp and visit her. I mean Tyson I'm sure Tyson would love to see you." Percy suggested

"I might try to come visit within the next month." Poseidon agreed right before his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter began to return to the surface.

* * *

When they arrived, Annabeth sent an IM to her mother, who agreed to come and visit them for a few minutes.

"So Annabeth, I assume you had a reason for calling me?" Athena asked and Annabeth nodded as Percy came out into the family room, holding Samantha.

"So you had your baby. When was my granddaughter born?" Athena asked

"Yesterday and the reason Percy didn't IM you was because I wouldn't let him leave my side." Annabeth answered and Athena nodded as Percy handed the wisdom goddess her new granddaughter.

"What's her name?" Athena than asked.

"Samantha. Samantha Marissa Jackson." Percy responded.

"So she's a flower of the sea." Athena said and Annabeth nodded.

"Well she's beautiful." Athena then said.

"I think she looks a black-haired, green-eyed version of me." Annabeth said

"So in other words, she's beautiful." Percy said as he stroked his daughter's jet black hair.

"I agree with Percy. She's beautiful just like her mother." Athena agreed.

"We just came back from visiting Poseidon and we're going to go visit Percy's parents next and then IM mine." Annabeth said.

"Percy, I thought you knew how to vapor travel." Athena said

"I do, but it's tiring and I want to save my energy before I take all 3 of us across the country." Percy explained and Athena understood.

"Well anyway, I must be going now." Athena said as she handed her granddaughter back to her son-in-law and disappeared in a gust of wind that smelled like new books.

"Come on, let's go get in the car and so Samantha can meet her grandma sally and grandpa Paul." Percy suggested and Annabeth nodded.

* * *

After they got Samantha situated in her car seat, the Jackson's drove over to Sally and Paul's apartment.

When Percy knocked on the door, Sally was shocked to see Annabeth holding Samantha in her arms, since she thought Annabeth wasn't supposed to be due for another few weeks.

"I take it this is your daughter." Sally questioned as she took Samantha into her arms.

"Yep, she was born yesterday." Annabeth said as she and her husband stepped into the apartment.

"So Annabeth, how have you been feeling now that baby's out?" Paul asked as he joined the others in the family room and took his granddaughter from his wife.

"I'm still feeling a little sensitive, but besides that, I feel great, especially since I'm back to wearing a size M t-shirt and size 4 jeans." Annabeth said with a grin.

"Reyna must be getting anxious since she's due any day now." Sally said, since both Annabeth and Reyna had visited her for advice in motherhood.

Percy nodded and said "She may be a daughter of the war goddess, but she is not looking forward to the pain."

"So do Poseidon and Athena know?" Paul asked

"We just came from telling them." Annabeth responded to her father-in-law.

"And we're going to IM Annabeth's mortal parents when we get back to camp." Percy added

"So whats our granddaughter's name?" Sally asked her son and daughter-in-law.

"Samantha." Annabeth responds.

"That sounds like a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Paul said as he handed Samantha back to her daddy.

"We'll see you guys soon." Percy said as he and Annabeth walked towards the door.

When they arrived back at camp, Percy vapor traveled them back to their cabin, where he promptly passed out from over exhaustion.

When he came to, Annabeth asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little light-headed from vapor-travel, since I'm still working on it." Percy replied and his wife nodded.

"Well maybe we should wait until you're strong enough to create mist to IM dad." Annabeth suggested, not wanting her husband to pass out again.

Percy just simply nodded at this and took his daughter in his arms and began to cradle her.

* * *

Once Percy had fully recovered after a few sips of nectar, He created the mist they needed to form a rainbow and then Annabeth threw in drachma and prayed to see her dad.

When the her dad and stepmom's image appeared and she got her attention, Mr. Chase immediately began with, "Annabeth, you definitely look thinner since the last time we IM'd."

"Very funny dad." Annabeth grumbled sarcastically as she pulled Samantha into the picture.

"So this is our granddaughter." Mrs. Chase asked and Percy nodded as he stepped into his in-laws' view.

"She's adorable." Mr. Chase said as he tried to get a better look at his granddaughter.

"Her name's Samantha." Annabeth said since she knew her step mom was about to ask.

"That's a beautiful name. So are you 3 planning on coming out here anytime soon?" Mrs. Chase asked

"We might come in a few days. Percy developed a power where he can use water vapor to take himself and other people places. But it drains him a lot, so we're waiting until he has enough strength as possible before we go across the country." Annabeth answered

"We'll make sure your bedroom is ready for when you arrive." Mr. Chase promised and Annabeth nodded as she broke the connection so she and Percy could finally have some alone time with their daughter and more importantly, each other.


	6. Big family changes

That night, Jason and Piper were lying in cabin one, which Zeus had allowed them to remodel to be more friendly for his children to live there.

"Hey Piper, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Jason said as he pulled the engagement ring box out from his back pocket and put it behind his back.

"What is it?" Piper asked, not knowing what this was about, until she saw Jason stand up and then get down on one knee.

"Piper Mclean, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Jason asked.

Piper stood up with tears in her eyes as she said "Yes, yes Jason Grace, I will marry you."

Jason smiled as he pulled the engagement ring he had asked Leo to make out of its box and slid it onto Piper's finger.

"I love you Piper." Jason said, right before Piper pushed him down onto his bed and began to make out with him.

Before either of them knew it, they were both nude, lying Jason's bed with Jason lying over his fiancée. Before either of them could stop themselves, Jason brought himself down on Piper and they began to make love to each other for the first time.

Once they finished, Piper just put her head on Jason's chest and asked, "Did we just, you know, hook up?"

"That would explain why we're both in the same bed and nude." Jason said with a smile.

After a couple of minutes, Piper smiled as well and then asked "So do you like what see?" indicating to her nude body.

"Oh I definitely like it, but you aren't embarrassed of me seeing you naked?" Jason answered/asked

"It might take a little getting used to having a man see me naked, but since it's you, I'm with it." Piper answered as her fiancée began to rub her breasts with his bare hands and Piper had to say, that even though he's done it before when they were in private, it felt even better since she wasn't wearing a bra to keep from skin on skin contact. This was definitely much better.

"So, do you think your mom or my dad will be mad at us for doing what we just did?" Jason asked.

Piper just laughed and said "Both forms of either of our parents do it all the time. You know, sex outside of marriage, so they really can't be mad at us without looking like fools themselves."

Jason thought about that for a minute and then laughed himself.

* * *

The next morning, Nico and Reyna were taking walk down the beach, when all of sudden, Reyna doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Reyna, are you alright?" Nico asked as he helped his wife up.

"I think my water just broke. Nico get me back to our cabin and then go get Artemis." Reyna responded as she began to try to breathe like Artemis had shown her.

Nico just nodded, shadow traveled Reyna back to their bedroom, and once he got her situated, he shadow traveled to the archery range, where he found Artemis practicing.

Once he told Artemis and she agreed to come, Nico shadow traveled both of them back to his wife's side.

"Oh gods it hurts." Reyna moaned as she entered another contraction.

"Reyna, I'll be right back, I just need to go IM our parents that you're in labor." Nico said and Reyna weakly nodded in response.

Nico found a crystal and sent the IMs.

Once they were complete, Nico rushed back in and said "They should be here any minute."

Reyna nodded as Artemis said "Okay Reyna, on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing the baby out."

Reyna let out a quick sigh of relief that the pain was almost over, but almost immediately afterwards, the final contraction started.

Reyna began to put her all her energy into the lower half of her body as she began to push the baby out and during this process, she felt pain unlike any type or form she's ever experienced.

When she was finally done pushing and the baby was free from her body, Reyna promptly passed out from the exhaustion of giving birth to her and Nico's newborn baby daughter.

After Artemis had separated the baby from its mother, Nico grabbed a bunch of towels for Artemis to wrap the baby in and then finally allowed Nico to hold his daughter.

When Reyna came to, Nico handed her their beautiful baby girl, Artemis stayed for a few more minutes and then vanished in swirl of air.

"What should we name her?" Reyna asked her husband

"How about, Maria." Nico suggested.

"After your mother." Reyna agreed with a smile.

"How about you pick out her middle name?" Nico then suggested to his wife.

"I like the name Hylla, after my sister." Reyna said

"Maria Hylla Di Angelo. That has good ring to it." Nico agreed as he watched Reyna cradle Maria in her arms.

"I love you and our daughter." Nico said as he kissed his wife and then his daughter.

"I love you to Nico. And thank you for giving me the ability to give birth to such a wonderful little angel." Reyna said to her husband.

"You're the one who deserves the thank you, since you suffered through the labor just to give birth to our little Maria." Nico said

All of sudden there was a knock at the door and when Nico called come in, Hazel walked in the door to see her niece.

"So this is my little niece." Hazel said as Reyna handed her Maria.

"Yep, her name is Maria." Nico said

"Well she's beautiful, like her mother." Auntie Hazel said as she rocked her niece in her arms.

"Can I come in?" Hades asked from the doorway.

"Sure dad, come on in." Nico said

"So this is my new granddaughter." Hades said as he took his granddaughter.

"Her name's Maria." Reyna said with a proud mama grin.

"After one of my many lovers, the one that was responsible for bringing Nico into this world." Hades said a grin.

Nico nodded

"So, where is my granddaughter?" Bellona asked as she entered the room.

"She's right here." Hades said as he handed Maria over to her grandma.

"Well aren't you precious. Just like your mommy." Bellona said, before she handed her daughter, who was starting to feel a little stronger, back her daughter.

Hades and Bellona spent the rest of the day with the new parents and their new granddaughter.


	7. A Surprise for Leo

The next morning after breakfast, Lacy cornered Piper about why she wasn't home by curfew.

"Fine Lacy, I'll tell you. But you have to swear on the Styx not to tell Drew." Piper said finally breaking down.

"I swear on the Styx that whatever you tell me stays between us." Lacy agreed.

Piper nodded and then raised her hand, showing Lacy her engagement ring.

"Jason finally proposed to you." Lacy asked as she got a better look at the ring.

Piper nodded and said, "After Jason proposed to me, we just lied down on his bed and we started talking, which led to making out, which to both our shirts coming off and eventually, we just fell asleep in each other's arms." Not willing to tell her sister about her and Jason having sex.

Lacy nodded as she and Piper walked back towards cabin 10 so Piper could change her clothes, since she was still in her clothes from yesterday.

* * *

Jason was taking a walk with Percy and Nico, the 2 married men of Camp Demigod, since they already knew he had proposed to Piper.

"Hey guys, I think that since all of us are in relationships, Leo might be feeling a little lonely, so maybe we should try to find him a girlfriend." Jason said, feeling bad for his best friend.

Percy nodded and then said, "Okay so here's a list of girls that are already taken. Katie from Demeter finally started dating Travis, Clarisse is with Chris, Annabeth and I am married, Thalia's a hunter, Piper is engaged to you, Hazel is with Frank, Reyna and Nico are married, Gwen is with Dakota, and Lou Ellen is with Connor. And Nyssa would just be plain weird since she's Leo's sister."

"What about Miranda Gardner. I mean she is single and since Leo's dad put an enchantment on Leo's fire powers so they only work when he wants them to and not randomly with his emotions, I think it would be nice match." Nico suggested.

"I can talk to Miranda and see if she likes Leo." Percy suggested.

"Maybe Piper should do it so it seems a little less suspicious." Jason suggested and the other 2 guys nodded in agreement

* * *

Later that day, Piper was looking for Miranda when she spotted her in strawberry fields.

"Hey Miranda, can I talk to you about something personal?" Piper asked as approached Demeter's daughter.

Normally, if someone who wasn't her family asked her that, Miranda would've found it a little weird, but since Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, she wasn't surprised and just nodded, since she knew that Piper would just charmspeak her into changing her mind if she had said no.

Once they walked to some place that was a little more private, Miranda asked "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Boys." Piper said

"So how are things going with you and Jason?" Miranda asked

"Pretty well, but I wanted to ask you if there were any guys you liked?" Piper asked

"Well there is one guy I've had my eye on but I've been too shy to ask him." Miranda said

"Who is it?" Piper asked, hoping it was Leo.

"I like Leo, but he's never given me the time of day." Miranda said

"Well maybe you should go find Leo and tell him how you feel." Piper suggested

"Where is he?" Miranda asked

"Check the bunker and if he isn't there, check the forge and then his cabin." Piper suggested and Miranda nodded and ran off towards the bunker.

* * *

When Miranda arrived, she wasn't disappointed. Leo was standing there with his back towards her.

"Hey Leo, can I come in?" Miranda asked

Leo turned around and Miranda could feel her heart do a little gymnastics routine.

"Sure, come on in." Leo said as Miranda walked into the Bunker.

"So Leo can I talk to you about something?" Miranda asked and Leo nodded, giving her his full attention.

"Whats up?"

"Listen Leo, I like you, a lot. I've just been too shy to tell you." Miranda confessed, and then started babbling like she always did when she got nervous **(let's just assume she does that.)**

All of sudden Leo stepped closer to her and kissed Miranda on the cheek.

"Why did you do that, I mean, not that I didn't enjoy that." Miranda asked

"2 reasons, the first one was to get you to stop babbling." Leo said

"I should babble around you more often." Miranda said.

"And the second one is because I like you to." Leo said

"You do?" Miranda asked

Leo nodded and said "I guess I just always thought that you already had a boyfriend, I mean you look so beautiful, I already thought you were spoken for."

Miranda nodded with understanding.

"So Miranda, just out of curiosity, since both like each other, would you mind if I did this?" Leo asked as he kissed Miranda again, this time, on her lips. Miranda was shocked for a minute, but then began to start kissing back.

When they broke apart, Miranda said, "I'll always be fine with that, but isn't there something you want to ask me?"

Leo blushed a little bit, but then said "So Miranda, do you want to go at with me?"

"Of course I do. When?" She asked.

"How about this Friday night and I'll pick you up from your cabin at 8." Leo suggested and Miranda nodded.

"Until then." She said, right before she kissed her new boyfriend on his cheek and then left the bunker.

* * *

When Miranda arrived back at cabin 4, she wasn't surprised to see her older sister and her boyfriend in the middle of a heavy make-out session on Katie's bed, both of them without their shirts on.

Miranda didn't want to interrupt them, but she was not getting ready for bed with Travis Stoll in the cabin. When she cleared her throat, they instantly broke apart.

Katie grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it on over tomato red lacy bra inside-out.

"I better be going, but I'll see you in the morning Katie-Kat." Travis said, right before he planted a final kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, pulled on his own shirt and left the cabin.

"We better get ready for bed." Katie said before her little sister could anything.

Miranda just nodded, but before she could reach her trunk, Katie said "You look happier than usual. What's the occasion?"

"I have a date Friday night." Miranda replied happily

"With who?" Katie asked

"Leo." Miranda replied happily and before her sister could ask her any more questions, Miranda just simply stripped down to her grassy green panties and pulled on an old pajama top, climbed onto her bunk and fell asleep.


	8. Visits and Dates

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth were getting ready for Percy to vapor travel them to Annabeth's mortal parents' house.

"So Percy, how long are you guys going to be in Frisco?" Jason asked, since he was in charge of camp while the Jacksons were in California.

"Probably a week." Percy responded right before he vapor traveled himself, Annabeth and Samantha all the way to San Francisco.

When they arrived, Percy promptly passed out and Annabeth then took a canteen of nectar from her bag and then drizzled it into Percy's mouth. When he came to, they caught a cab to the Chases' house.

When they arrived, Mr. Chase came to the door and after sowing Percy and Annabeth in, Annabeth handed him her daughter, who was still sound asleep, so she could help Percy, who was still pretty drained from the vapor travel, upstairs to her old bedroom, where they would be staying while they were in California.

* * *

Time Pass, Friday Night.

Miranda was currently finishing up on her make up when there was knock on the door. Leo had just arrived.

When Miranda came to the door, the sight of her boyfriend almost took her breath away. Leo was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and blue jeans. His eyes had the same twinkle in them that made Miranda want to kiss him so badly, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Miranda, you look amazing." Leo said which caused Miranda to blush as she looked down at her simple forest green dress that matched her eyes.

"You sure I'm not overdressed?" Miranda asked.

"No, it's perfect for where we're going." Leo assured his date as he took her arm and led her towards the city.

"So where are we going?" Miranda asked

"I got us reservations at Mike Duffy's, since I know it's your favorite restaurant, as well as mine." Leo said with a grin.

"How are you going to pay for that? Mike Duffy's is really expensive." Miranda asked.

"The members of the prophecy of 7 get a huge discount at all places in the demigod world. This means that I can easily afford anything you want from Mike Duffy's." Leo said, much to his date's delight.

After they arrived and were seated and had their drink orders taken, Miranda asked "So Leo, what did you do before you came to Camp Half-Blood?"

Leo took a deep breath, knowing that if he wanted this relationship to work, he'd have to tell her.

"I lived with my mom until I was like 6 or 7. Hera for some reason decided to pose as my baby sitter when I was little. One time she put me to sleep in a fireplace. But anyway, my mom died one night in a fire Gaea had set to her workshop and I thought I had caused it. After the fire, My Aunt Rosa was given custody of me, but she blamed me for my mom's death and gave me up for social services. I spent the next few years on the run, living on whatever I could find. It worked pretty well for a while. But then when I was 15, I got caught and sent to Wilderness school. It was there that I met Piper and eventually we became friends. Then, a few months later was when Jason appeared out of nowhere with no memory and we were all given fake memories of him. And well, I think everyone knows what happened from there." Leo answered and Miranda couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"So anyway, tell me about your family?" Leo asked and Miranda nodded.

"Well, it all started when my mom and dad had Katie 2 years before I was born. Dad knew what mom was, but he still never got over her. Then, about 2 years later, mom came back and they had me. My life as a demigod was pretty simple until I reached camp. Katie started here about a year before I did. And as for my life before camp, I was raised on a farm in Kansas, where my powers always came in handy; I really think that's what attracted mom to dad in the first place." Miranda said and Leo nodded.

"Hey Miranda, I made you something." Leo said as he pulled a beautiful diamond bracelet that had an imperial gold band and imperial charms on it. They were charms of both hammers and strawberries.

"Leo, it's beautiful." Miranda said as her boyfriend slid the bracelet onto her wrist.

"I made it earlier today. It's also enchanted to always return to your wrist so you can never lose it." Leo said

"It can also turn into a shield and I'll show you how to do that after we have dinner." Leo continued and Miranda nodded, not believing that Leo had gone to so much trouble just for her.

After they finished eating and Leo paid the bill, the son of Hephaestus and the daughter of Demeter took a walk along the beach where Leo showed Miranda how to activate the shield by pressing the hammer and strawberry charms that was the closest together. When the shield activated, Miranda admired the hard work Leo had put into the shield. In the center of it was a huge strawberry and circling it was her name in Ancient Greek.

Eventually, Leo led his girlfriend back to her cabin and after kissing her one more time; he dropped her off and walked back to his own cabin.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were climbing into Annabeth's childhood bed on the last night of their trip.

"So Annabeth how did you like spending the week back here with your family?" Percy asked his wife as he made sure the condom he was wearing was in proper condition.

"It was great, but it'll be good to be back at camp, especially since nothing can ever beat our bed back at home." Annabeth said with a chuckle as she and Percy began to make love.

"I agree with that statement." Percy said and then both of them were prevented from saying another word.


	9. Pets and Powers

The next morning, Leo was working in the forge on a new necklace for Miranda when Jason entered the forge.

"Hey Leo, how are things with Miranda going?" Jason asked

"So far so good. So how's your fiancée Piper?" Leo asked

"She's fine, but anyway, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you to be my best man." Jason answered

"I'd be honored to Jason." Leo responded.

* * *

Annabeth was in the middle of putting some clothes from their trip to California away when Percy in to her from playing in beach with Samantha, "Hey Annabeth, I think Samantha just developed her first real power."

Annabeth immediately grabbed a camera and ran out to the beach.

When she arrived, Percy said to their daughter, "Okay sweetheart, let's show mommy what you can do."

And with that, he placed Samantha in the water. Immediately a baby hippocampus emerged from the sea and nuzzled against her cheek.

"I think she's summoning ocean creatures towards her since I know I'm not." Percy explained

"I think it's adorable." Annabeth said as she approached her daughter and the hippocampus.

_Thank you my lady._ The hippocampus said in her mind.

"So, what should we tell our daughter to call you?" Percy asked

_Tell her to call me Rainstorm._ The hippocampus replied.

"Rainstorm." Samantha said as she hugged her new pet hippocampus.

"Her first word was the name of her first pet." Annabeth said happily.

"I love Rainstorm." Samantha said as she tried to climb onto her new pet.

"Samantha, you can keep him in the indoor pool, if you promise to take care of him." Annabeth told her daughter.

"I Promise." Samantha said as her daddy encased her pet hippocampus in a sphere of water and transported him to the house, with Samantha running and laughing right behind them.

* * *

After Percy placed Rainstorm in the pool, he swan up to the edge and allowed Percy to put Samantha on him. After this, Percy jumped into the pool and swan next to them while Annabeth videotaped her on her cell home. Samantha was laughing like crazy as her new pet hippocampus treated her to 360's and loop da loops.

Annabeth couldn't but laugh as well as her little angel looked like she was in heaven with her new pet.

"I love you Rainstorm." Samantha said as she kissed her pet on the cheek.

_I love you to Samantha. _Rainstorm said in her mind, which caused Samantha to squeal with delight that she can understand her beloved pet and that he knew her name.

* * *

Annabeth decided to go get some work on her laptop done. She was in the middle of plans for her father-in-law's palace on Olympus, when she received a video-chat request from her father.

"Hello Annabeth, where's Percy and Samantha?" her father asked

"Percy's helping Samantha with her swimming so she can swim with her new pet hippocampus." Annabeth answered.

"So anyway, I have some big news."

"What is it?"

"I quit my job and found a better one that still has to do with aviation. And the job takes place in New York so we're moving." Mr. Chase said with a smile.

"That's great dad, now you can be close to both your work as well as your family." Annabeth said with an excited grin on her own face.

"I'll see you in a few days." Mr. Chase said and Annabeth nodded right before she disconnected and went to go check on her daughter.

When she arrived, she was a little surprised to see her little angel randomly making the water around her splash Percy before he could dry himself off from her baby hippocampus, which prompted Annabeth to start laughing.

"It seems Samantha's powers are developing faster than we thought." Percy said, which Annabeth thought was kind of stating the obvious.

"Maybe you should start teaching her how to control her powers." Annabeth suggested to her husband who nodded.

"I'll start tomorrow afternoon. Samantha just looks too happy to interrupt her right now." Percy said, gesturing towards their daughter who was currently laughing and squealing with delight as Rainstorm took her around the pool and doing dives and 360 flips, and she just looked like she was having the time of her life (which she probably was).

Annabeth nodded and stepped into the pool as well so she could swim next to her daughter and make sure that Samantha didn't fall off her new pet.

* * *

Eventually, Samantha got tired out, so Annabeth put her down for nap. Afterwards she walked towards her own bedroom to take a shower when she found her husband getting ready to take one as well.

"Percy, please come and take a shower with me." Annabeth requested as she pulled off her shirt and jeans and then her underwear.

Percy nodded and led his wife into the bathroom.

After they both got into the shower, Percy said "You look beautiful right now."

Annabeth giggled since he was referring to her naked body and said "I'm glad you think what I look like right now is beautiful, since you sleep next to it every night."

"Babe, you know we wouldn't be married if we didn't like how each other's birthday suits look." Percy said with a chuckle as he took his wife in his arms and began to caress her breasts and push his body up against hers and Annabeth didn't even try to him, since Percy used the shower water to form a watery condom around her husband's penis, to make sure he didn't accidentally get her pregnant, since Annabeth wasn't ready to repeat that type of pain. At least not yet.

As they began to get out of the shower, Percy began to make love to his wife before they even reached their bed.

When they did, Percy just simply turned out the lights and then he and Annabeth climbed into their own bed and began to make love with each other for a second time, and maybe it was because they had just gotten out of the shower or something, but they seemed to have built up even more traction and had the best sex of their lives that night.


	10. Another Wedding

Time Pass, 2 weeks.

By now, everyone knew that Jason and Piper were engaged and Jupiter had reluctantly given Piper permission to live with her fiancée in the Zeus and Jupiter cabin.

Anyway, that night was the night before Jason and Piper's wedding day and Piper was a little nervous.

"Hey Pipes, are you excited for tomorrow?" Jason asked as he pulled his fiancée's top off as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah, but I'm a l little nervous, I mean, I know we aren't the first greek and roman marriage, but what if something goes wrong?" Piper said worriedly as she and her soon to be husband climbed into bed.

"Pipes, everything will be fine." Jason assured her as he began to kiss her neck, indicating that he wanted to play around.

"If you're sure." Piper agreed with a grin as she pushed her body up against Jason's and the 2 of them began to make love with each other.

"I love you Piper." Jason said as he caressed her breasts and kissed her neck.

"I love you to Jason." Piper said as she turned out the light and then was no longer able to do anything or say anything, since her fiancée had his lips pressed against hers and their bodies were too busy doing other things.

* * *

The next morning Piper was standing in Cabin ten with her bridesmaids, Lacy and Annabeth, as she prepared to make the biggest commitment of her life.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Piper said a little nervously, which prompted a laugh from Annabeth.

"I said something similar on my wedding day and look at me now. I mean I have a husband and a beautiful daughter." Annabeth said, which made Piper smile as she adjusted her dress, which was enchanted to change colors in the sunlight, just like her eyes.

"You like beautiful." Lacy told her big sister.

"Thanks Lace." Piper said to her little sister.

"So how did your dad take the news about you and Jason being demigods?" Annabeth asked

"Pretty well and he seemed to be fine with us getting married, though I think it was because he was worried about what mom would do to him." Piper said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I shudder to think what Aphrodite would've done to us if Percy and I ever broke up." Annabeth said with a shudder.

"Yeah, my mom would probably kill both of you on sight." Piper agreed as she finished adjusting her veil and then said, "So Annabeth, you're sure it's okay Jason and I use Percy and your private island for our honeymoon?"

Annabeth nodded and said "As long as you 2 stay off the top floor, it's fine."

"Why can't we go to the top floor?" Piper asked

"That's me and Percy's private bedroom, which means it's off limits to everyone else." Annabeth explained

Piper nodded and then swore on the Styx that she and Jason wouldn't go anywhere near the top floor of Percy and Annabeth's island villa.

"Percy and I have already taken the liberty of having some of our nature spirit staffs prepare a room for you 2 while you are there." Annabeth said.

Piper nodded and thanked her before saying she was ready to get married.

* * *

Jason was standing at the altar on the left side of his soon to be mother-in-law, with Leo and Percy standing on his left as he looked on both sides of the aisle.

On his side was his father, Juno, Thalia, Nico, Reyna (who was holding Maria), Neptune (He is Jason's uncle and the one who doesn't hate demigods) who was holding his granddaughter, Samantha (who looked a little unhappy about being away from her pet), Frank, Hazel, and most of the twelfth legion.

On Piper's side were her dad, Drew (who managed to somehow charmspeaker her way into the wedding on the condition that she swore on the Styx to be pleasant for the day and stay away from Piper's dad), Mitchell, the rest of cabin 10, and a few others.

When the music started, Annabeth came walking down the aisle and Samantha tried to reach for her mommy, but Neptune kept her seated. Anyway once Annabeth was halfway down the aisle, Lacy began to walk down it.

Eventually, Piper began to walk down the aisle and Jason thought Piper had never looked more beautiful in her wedding dress that her mom had enchanted to shimmer different colors in the sunlight and right now it was pink, which was Piper's favorite color (she has to have Aphrodite genes) and it definitely set off her skin tone.

Anyway when Piper reached the altar, her mother said "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jason Zeus Grace and Piper Venus Mclean in holy matrimony. If there is anyone believes these 2 should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. Jason, Piper will 2 please recite the vows you 2 have written."

Jason nodded and said "Piper, although the memories that started our were fake, thanks to a certain goddess, but I feel that we were always meant to be together. I don't care about the whole greek/roman agenda. All I care about is spending the rest of my life with you. And today I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife and I promise to always love and respect you as my one and only life partner."

Piper grinned and then said "Jason, I know that in the beginning, our relationship was just a trick of the mist, but I knew that there was always a certain spark between us, ever since you appeared on that bus. I just wish it didn't take an entire war for us to get to where we are today. I love you with all my heart and I hope everything works out for us. Today I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to always love and respect you as my one and only life partner."

"do you Jason Zeus Grace; do you take my daughter, Piper Venus Mclean to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked her soon to be son in law.

"Yes, I certainly do." Jason replied happily.

"And do you Piper Venus Mclean; take Jason Zeus Grace, Son of Jupiter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite than asked her daughter.

"Yes I definitely do." Piper responded.

"Then, by the power the power vested in me by all the gods, I now pronounce you 2 husband and wife. Jason, you may now kiss your bride." Aphrodite said with a grin. Jason grinned and then lifted his wife's veil and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Aphrodite said, "I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Grace." And everyone clapped.

* * *

When the time came for the bouquet toss, all the girls that were in relationships, but weren't married gathered around, meaning, Hazel, Miranda, and Clarisse.

When Piper threw the bouquet, Miranda was the one who caught it.

Leo grinned as he pulled his girlfriend aside and said "Miranda Gardner, I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Miranda had tears in her eyes as she said "Yes Leo Valdez, I will marry you."

All of a sudden Demeter appeared and said "Miranda, I will not allow you to marry this boy."

"Mom, I'm 21 years old, you can't keep telling what to do. I love Leo and I will marry him, whether you like it or not." Miranda said as she took her boyfriend/fiancée's arm.

"I will not allow the marriage." Demeter said stubbornly.

"Mom, did you ever stop to consider that the reason you can't find a guy of your own is because you're constantly criticizing your daughters', I mean, look at what happened with Persephone." Miranda said.

"Lady Demeter, I swear on the Styx to never hurt your daughter, but Miranda and I are in love." Leo said

"Well Mr. Valdez, you do seem like an honorable young man who would do anything to make my daughter happy, so I'll approve of your marriage. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, if she wishes it, you 2 may make love, just remember Mr. Valdez, if you get my daughter my pregnant before you marry her, I will kill you." Demeter then agreed.

"I swear on the Styx I won't get Miranda pregnant until after I marry her." Leo swore.

Demeter looked satisfied and disappeared in breeze of wheat.

"Leo, we're getting married." Miranda said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I can't wait." Leo said as he kissed his girlfriend.

* * *

After the reception, Jason and Piper took the portal Percy and Annabeth had set up for them and transported directly to the bedroom that had been arranged for them and immediately began to make love to each other as they began what was going to be the best month of their lives.

"I love you Piper." Jason said to his wife as they really began to get into the love making.

"I love you to Jason." Piper said and with that, they were prevented from saying another word.


	11. Sex, Splash Fights and Decisons

Nyssa was working on a project for her own boyfriend, Will Solace, when Leo entered the cabin, holding Miranda in his arms.

"Hey Leo, hey Miranda, so how was Jason and Piper's wedding?" Nyssa asked

"It was nice. Especially the bouquet toss." Miranda responded with a grin as Leo sat down on his bed and then pulled her onto his lap.

"Wait a minute, Miranda, did you catch it?" Nyssa asked

Miranda just nodded happily.

"And Demeter is just okay with you marrying her daughter." Nyssa asked, thinking that wasn't like the Demeter they all knew and hated.

"She made me swear on the Styx not to hurt Miranda, a vow I was happy to make." Leo said and Nyssa nodded.

"She also said that as long as I want it and Leo doesn't get me pregnant before he marries me, we can you know, make love." Miranda said as Leo pushed the button that took both him and Miranda down to his private room. Nyssa just shook her head in amusement at her brother's actions.

* * *

When Leo and Miranda arrived down in Leo's private room, Miranda couldn't help but be impressed.

Leo had a plasma screen TV, a mini kitchenette, a computer, a decked out sound system and a bunch of other cool and tricked out gadgets. But what really got her attention was the bed, since that was where she and Leo would be spending the rest of the night.

"So, Miranda, what do you think of my place, since it'll probably become yours soon." Leo asked

"I love it." Miranda said as she pulled off her dress, revealing her lacy green bra and panties.

"So, you want to start now." Leo said with a grin as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. And then he pulled down his suit pants.

"Um yeah." Miranda said as she and Leo finished stripping and they climbed into Leo's bed, and Leo slid on a condom and Miranda climbed on top of him.

"Are you ready for this babe?" Leo asked

"I've been ready ever since we started dating." Miranda said, right before she brought herself down on her fiancée and they began to make love to each other for the first time.

* * *

The next morning, Percy was showing his daughter how to control the water correctly.

"Okay sweetheart, just point your hand in the direction you want the water to go and then imagine the water going that way." Percy told his daughter, who nodded from her hippocampus.

Samantha then raised her little right hand in the direction of the door to the pool and imagined water dropping down from there, and like a charm, it did. Unfortunately, it happened right as Annabeth walked into the pool, drenching her from head to toe and causing both her husband and her daughter to burst out laughing like crazy, but Percy immediately shut up under Annabeth's glare, but then she smiled at her laughing daughter as she began to become dry, thanks to her father-in-law's blessing.

"Maybe you should take a break from teaching Samantha how to use her powers." Annabeth suggested as she entered the pool with her husband and daughter.

"Maybe I should. But anyway, Splash Fight." Percy shouted as he splashed both his wife and daughter and then dived under the water's surface.

Annabeth had a grin on her face as she said, "You are so on." And then she dived under as well.

_Let's show them what we can do together. _Rainstorm said in Samantha's mind, who nodded and said, "Giddy up Rainstorm." The hippocampus nodded and then dived under water as well, taking his owner with him.

* * *

The Jackson splash war lasted a few hours. Annabeth was forced to surrender when her husband and daughter, the 2 water conjurors, gained up on her.

Now it was between Percy and Samantha, who was already a pretty powerful legacy. Not surprising, considering she is the daughter of Olympus's savior. Anyway, every single time they summoned waves of water at each other, they just collided half way through the travel. Now they were circling the pool, looking for an advantage, when all of a sudden, Rainstorm leaped into the air and when he returned to the water, he and Samantha splashed Percy so quickly that he didn't have time to create a wave to counter his daughter's, soaking him and making Samantha the winner.

"I win, I win, and I win." Samantha said proudly as Rainstorm took her for a victory lap around the pool, while her parents settled down in the hot tub.

"She's growing up so fast." Annabeth said a little sadly.

"Annabeth, she'll always be our little girl. And quite honestly, she's more powerful than I expected. But then again, she is the daughter of 2 of the most powerful demigods in history." Percy said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Annabeth nodded and was silent for a little while.

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss having a baby around the house." Annabeth said sadly.

"Samantha's only a couple months old, she'll be our baby for a little longer." Percy said, thinking he knew where Annabeth was headed with this.

"Percy, I want to try for another baby." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, we're still getting the hang of being parents. Are you sure about this?" Percy asked

"Percy, even if we conceived right now, it would be another 5 to 6 months before our child was born. I really want this." Annabeth said.

Percy then grinned and then said, "Well, if that's what you really want, we'll start tonight after Samantha goes to bed."

Annabeth nodded and said "Thank you Percy, I really want this."

"I just hope your prepared to go through all that pain again." Percy said

"Samantha was worth all the pain and I know our next child will be to." Annabeth confirmed

"Well in that case, how can I say no?" Percy asked

"It's simple. You don't." Annabeth said as Percy began to neck with her, until Samantha was ready to get out of the pool.


	12. Playmates and Test results

Percy and Annabeth were getting into bed, getting ready for a night of baby making when Percy asked his wife, "Annabeth, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Percy, Samantha needs a little brother or sister." Annabeth said confidently as she pulled off the condom her husband was wearing and began to push her body up against his.

"Well, I do like the feeling when we make love without protection. So let's do it." Percy said as he and Annabeth began to make love.

* * *

That night, Reyna walked into the cabin Nico had had undead builders constructed for them, shortly after Maria was born, from sword practice to see her husband asleep on the couch (and she loved how Nico looked when he was asleep), but when she looked at Maria, she couldn't help but scream, for her little angel was surrounded by shades.

"Nico, wake up." Reyna shouted, throwing a pillow at her husband, effectively waking him up.

"Ow, only you, my beautiful wife, can make a pillow into a weapon." Nico said jokingly.

"Nico, look." Reyna said, pointing towards their daughter,

"Shades, return to the underworld." Nico ordered, but Maria laughed, wanting them to stay. The shades looked confused, not sure whether to obey the Ghost King, or his daughter.

"Nico, they don't seem to be hurting her. Actually, it looks like they're playing with her." Reyna said, a little intrigued.

Nico thought about it for a second and then said "Maria woke up before I did, and since I was still sleeping and you were at sword class, she was bored, so these shades, who were probably children when they died, responded to her feelings and then came to play with her."

Reyna nodded and said "I can't believe she's developing powers at such a young age."

"Well, she is a daughter of the ghost king." Nico said.

"Sweetheart, did you summon these spirits?" Reyna asked, wanting to confirm.

Maria nodded with joy and resumed playing with her playmates.

"Maria sweetheart, from now on, I'd like it if you would only summon your playmates, when daddy is with you, so I can control them if you can't." Nico requested in a way his 1 month old daughter would understand.

Maria nodded and then went back to playing.

"We need to schedule more play dates between her and Samantha." Reyna said, not wanting her daughter's closest friends to be the dead.

Nico nodded and then sat down next to Maria so he could keep a close eye on her new playmates, for after his experience with Minos, he wasn't too keen to trust any other spirits that they wouldn't hurt him or anyone close to him, especially his wife and daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Percy was helping Samantha with her breath stroke, promising that if she didn't complain, she could either spend the rest of the day with Maria (she and Samantha became best friends since Jason and Piper's wedding) or she could spend the rest of the day teaching rainstorm tricks. Anyway, Annabeth entered the pool, wearing a 2 pieces, swimsuit, and while she looked attractive, that wasn't why Percy was paying attention to that.

"Well, what did the test say?" Percy asked

"Negative, it didn't work. I'm pregnant yet." Annabeth said sadly.

Percy silently cursed Hera.

"I guess Hera won't allow you to get pregnant since we want to this time, whereas the time we conceived Samantha, was an accident, simply so your mom would break us up. But instead, it was guarantee that we'd be together. And now we have our beautiful daughter, Samantha" Percy said

"That was surprisingly smart." Annabeth said, a little shocked.

"I have my moment's babe." Percy said as he pulled his wife in for a kiss, right after he put Samantha on rainstorm and let her ride her hippocampus.

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess we just, keep on trying until you get pregnant." Percy said and began to neck with Annabeth.

"Percy, you rascal, wait until Samantha goes on her play date with Maria." Annabeth said giggling.

Percy pulled back and nodded a little disappointed.

* * *

Leo and Miranda were lying in Leo's private room, both of them nude, and Miranda placed her head on her fiancée's bare chest.

"So Miranda, did you like what we did last night?" Leo asked

"It was amazing. I've never felt more alive. Mainly in my special area that I normally only allow myself and now you to touch." Miranda said as she rubbed her vagina, since it was still a little sore from what she put it through with Leo's penis last night.

"I'm glad you liked, because, if you were up to it, I was hoping we could do it again." Leo asked with a smile as he pushed his private up against Miranda's.

Miranda giggled and said "Make sure you're wearing a fresh condom and you have yourself a deal."

Leo smiled and said "I'll be right back." And with that, Leo got out of bed and grabbed a condom, slid it on, and climbed back into bed, next to his beautiful fiancée and began to make love to her once again.

"I love you Miranda." Leo said, right before he crashed his lips against hers and both of them were prevented from speaking another word.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Percy and Annabeth dropped Samantha off at the di Angelos' for her play date with Maria and then headed back to their own cabin.

"So like we said this morning, we just keep on trying until it you get pregnant." Percy said as he and Annabeth climbed into bed, both of them completely naked and then Annabeth rolled on top of Percy and said "Let's do it."

And with that, they began to make love to each other and hoped that this time, Hera would make Annabeth pregnant. Unfortunately, she did not, since she intended not granting the Jacksons' any requests and rewards, since they were her least favorite demigods.


	13. A new camper and a new crush

Percy was sparring with Nico in the arena, when all of a sudden, an Iris message from his father arrived.

"Percy." Poseidon said.

"Hey dad, whats up?" Percy asked

"Remember when I told you that you had other siblings after the titan war?" Poseidon asked

Percy nodded

"Well, you have a 19 year old brother named Ben Kraizer, and I don't know why his scent hasn't been caught a satyr yet, but anyway, I want you, Annabeth, Samantha, Grover, Nico and Jason to go to retrieve him." Poseidon requested.

"Jason and Piper get back from their honeymoon tomorrow. I'll ask then and we'll leave the day after." Percy said and Poseidon nodded.

* * *

The next day

Jason and Piper were finishing getting unpacked into the private room that had been built into cabin 1 for them to live in, when they heard a knock on the door.

When Jason went to answer it, he wasn't shocked to see Percy.

"Welcome back cuz, so how was your honeymoon?" Percy asked

"It was amazing, thanks again for lending us your private island home." Jason said.

"No problem. But anyway, I have a favor to ask." Percy said. 

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Dad called yesterday and said I have a half-blood brother named Ben Kraizer and he wants, me, you, Annabeth, Samantha since we can't leave her home alone, Grover and Nico to go get him. Grover and Nico have already agreed." Percy said.

"I don't want to leave Piper, since we just got married, so if Pipes can come, I'm in." Jason said.

"I'll IM dad and if he says it's okay, we leave tomorrow morning." Percy said and Jason nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Percy and Nico were getting ready to vapor travel and shadow travel everyone to Ben's house in St. Louis. This time however, Percy was hoping to avoid the Gateway arch area. He'd had to many problems there.

"So is everyone ready?" Percy asked.

Everyone nodded, shouldering their overnight bags, since they'd decided to stay the night, to help Ben adjust to the life of a demigod.

Anyway, Percy and Nico got everyone about one block away from Ben's house.

When they arrived at his house, Percy knocked on the door.

"You must be Percy. Come on in." Mrs. Kraizer said when she came to the door.

"Thanks." Annabeth said.

Once they all sat down in the living room, Mrs. K asked "So, just to make sure I don't forget, will you all please introduce yourselves."

Percy nodded and said, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth Jackson, Percy's wife and daughter of Athena. And this is our daughter Samantha Jackson." Annabeth said

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico said

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason said.

"Piper Grace, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason's wife." Piper said.

"Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the wild." Grover said

Mrs. K nodded as a teenage guy with black hair like Poseidon and blue eyes like his mother.

"Mom, who are these people." The guy who they assumed to be Ben.

"These are the people your father told us about last night." His mom told him.

"He was serious about that." Ben said.

"Trust me Ben demigod life is all too real." Percy said as he and the others introduced themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Ben had packed his things and said good bye to his mom, Percy led the way to travel point.

When they arrived, they split up into 2 groups, Nico was taking Jason, Piper and Grover and Percy was taking Annabeth, Samantha and Ben. Their check point to meet up with Argus, who was taking them in a camp van back to camp, was at the empire state building.

When they arrived, Percy wasn't surprised to find that they were running into some old friends.

"Argus, get the others back to camp and tell Frank and Hazel to get here as fast as possible." Percy said gesturing to the old women standing by the entrance.

Argus recognized them immediately nodded.

"You guys go, I'll catch up." Percy said as he ran back towards the building.

"Argus don't you dare move until we see exactly what Percy is up against." Annabeth said, not wanting to leave her husband behind.

Argus nodded.

They watched Percy fight off 2 gorgons.

"Grover, Jason, Nico go get in there and help Percy." Annabeth said.

Grover ran out with his reed pipes and ran out. Nico than followed and then Jason.

* * *

After they defeated the gorgons, Ben was totally freaking out.

"That was amazing. Can I do any of that stuff?" He asked.

Nico chuckled and said "You'll probably have powers similar to your brother Percy's."

Ben grinned and said "Awesome."

* * *

When they arrived back at camp, Reyna was waiting for them.

"Sweetheart, I thought you said you would be back first thing this morning." Reyna said.

Nico kissed his wife's cheek and said "We ran into the gorgons."

Reyna nodded and then whispered, "I believe you owe something that I didn't get last night."

Nico nodded and grinned as he and Reyna headed towards their cabin.

"Who was that? " Ben asked

"Reyna di Angelo, Nico's wife, daughter of Bellona. Come on, let's go see Chiron." Percy said.

* * *

When they arrived at the big house Chiron was there to meet them.

"This must be Mr. Kraizer." Chiron said.

Percy nodded and said "I'm going to go give him a tour."

"Percy, just so you know, Artemis and the hunters arrived here yesterday." Chiron said.

Percy nodded and walked off.

* * *

Thalia was shooting arrows in the archery range when she heard Kelp Head enter.

"Hey Pinecone Face, you got a minute?" Percy called

"Whose this Kelp head." Thalia asked gesturing to Ben.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Ben Kraizer, son of Poseidon and may I ask who are you?" Ben responded

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis." Thalia said.

"Such a shame that such a beautiful girl like yourself has sworn off dating." Ben said.

Percy thought for sure that Thalia would shoot an arrow at him, but to his surprise she giggled. Thalia Grace giggled.

"Well maybe you'll see me around." Thalia said.

"Maybe I will." Ben agreed.

After the 2 sons of Poseidon left, Thalia could feel an emotion spark up inside her. It was feeling she hadn't experienced since she was on the run with Luke. The feeling was love.

She was in love with Ben Kraizer, son of Poseidon.

Thalia then ran off to tell Artemis that she had to leave the hunt.


	14. Thalia's first boyfriend

When Thalia found Artemis, she took a deep breath.

"Lady Artemis, can I speak with you in private?" Thalia asked.

Artemis nodded and they walked off into the woods.

"Lady Artemis, I failed you." Thalia said

"How so?" Artemis asked

"I allowed myself to fall in love with a man. I feel like I must leave the hunt." Thalia said.

"I understand, but are you sure this is what you want?" Artemis asked

"I realize now that I only joined the hunters to avenge Zoë and escape the prophecy. Now that I've done both, I feel like the hunt is no longer my place." Thalia responded.

Artemis nodded and then released Thalia from her oath. Thalia immediately felt herself grow in size and age.

"You are now the age you would be if you hadn't joined the hunt. You are now 19 years old." (I'm just guessing that's how old Thalia would be), Artemis said.

"Thank you for understanding my lady." Thalia said as she walked away to go pack her stuff up from cabin 8 and get resettled into cabin 1.

Piper heard a knock on the cabin door. When she answered the door, she was a little surprised to find Thalia there holding her stuff.

"Hey Thalia, whats up?" Piper asked her sister-in-law.

"I quit the hunt." Thalia said.

"Why?" Piper asked

"Let me come in to what's technically my cabin and I'll explain." Thalia said.

Piper nodded and let the daughter of Zeus enter.

After she threw her stuff down on a bed, Thalia and Piper sat down on a bunk and Thalia began to explain.

"I left the hunt because I allowed myself to fall in love with a guy." Thalia said.

"Not to be like my mother, but who is it?" Piper asked

"That new Poseidon kid Ben Kraizer." Thalia said

"You should go for it. I mean, you quit the hunt to be with him. I don't see anything more clearly about wanting to go out with him." Piper advised.

"Do you know where he is?" Thalia asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Check the beach and then his cabin." Piper said.

Thalia nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

When Thalia arrived at the beach she wasn't disappointed to see Ben skimming rocks.

"Hey Ben, can we talk?" Thalia asked.

"Sure." Ben said.

"Listen Ben, I quit the hunt." Thalia said.

"You did." Ben asked, secretly happy that the girl he wanted to date was now available.

"So is there any specific reason you left the hunt?" Ben then asked.

"There's a guy I like." Thalia said

"Who is it?" Ben asked

"Here's a hint." Thalia said and then kissed his cheek.

"So you like me." Ben said stupidly.

"Gods you're almost as dull as your brother. Yes you're the one I like." Thalia said

Ben grinned and said "I like you to, so maybe we should give being a couple a try."

"Maybe we should." Thalia said, right before she kissed Ben again, this time on his lips.

Ben was shocked for a second, but then he smiled and began to kiss her back.

When they broke apart, Ben said "So, do you want to out with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, pick me up from my cabin at 7 and we can catch a movie in the city's theater or something." Thalia said

"What movie do you want to see?" Ben asked

"I never got to see Iron Man 3. I've always been a bit of an action girl, so I like action movies." Thalia said.

"Perfect, I like action movies to." Ben said.

"So you'll pick me up at 7 tomorrow night." Thalia said.

"You can count on it." Ben said, right before he kissed Thalia's cheek and walked off back towards the cabins.

Thalia felt a blush come to her cheeks for she had finally scored her dream guy.

* * *

The next night, Thalia was fixing up the makeup Piper had lent her when she heard a knock on a door.

When she got to the door, she found her boyfriend waiting for her, 2 movie tickets in his hands.

"You look gorgeous." Ben said.

Thalia looked down at her jean shorts and red camp shirt.

"Thanks. You look great to." Thalia said.

"Thanks. I got the tickets and money for popcorn and drinks." Ben said

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you pay?" Thalia asked

"Its tradition for the man to pay." Ben said

"You really are a gentleman." Thalia said.

"Let's go." Ben said, taking his girlfriend's arm.

* * *

After the movie, Ben and Thalia took a walk on the beach.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Thalia said

"I know that movie was incredible, I still can't believe that ending." Ben said.

"So we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now." Thalia said

"Well since we both had a good time tonight and we both like spending time together, so yeah, I'd think so." Ben said sarcastically

"I love your sarcasm." Thalia said, getting lost in her boyfriend's ocean blue eyes.

"I love your eyes." Ben said, gazing deeply into his girlfriend's electric blue eyes.

"Wanna head back to my place to make out?" Ben asked

"But what about Tyson?" Thalia asked.

"My sister-in-law built me my own room so I wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as Tyson, I mean I love the, but it's a little awkward to sleep in the same room as him." Ben said

Then what are we waiting for." Thalia asked.

* * *

When they got back to Ben's room, they both sat down on his bed and began a heavy make-out session.

After making out for half an hour, Thalia broke apart.

"Ben, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Thalia said, right before she planted one last kiss on Ben's lips and walked out of the room.

Ben's only thought was, best night ever.

* * *

When Thalia reentered cabin one, Piper was sitting on her bed.

"Okay so how did it go?" Piper asked her sister-in-law.

"We saw a movie and then took a walk on the beach and ended with a heavy make-out session." Thalia said.

"So do you think you'll go out again?" Piper asked.

"Definitely." Thalia said.

"You have your first boyfriend." Piper said.

"You're starting to sound like your mother." Thalia said with a laugh.

"You're right. This is horrible." Piper said

"Maybe a goodnight's sleep will cure that." Thalia said as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came out, she climbed on her bed and fell asleep.


	15. Another Wedding and Another Engagement

Leo was almost done getting dressed for the most important day of his life, when there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Jake, can you get that?" Leo asked

"Sure." Jake said as he went to the door.

"It's the best man." Jake called.

Leo walked out from the bathroom, wearing his tux.

"You ready for this Leo?" Jason asked

Leo nodded and said "I love Miranda and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well then we should get you to the altar." Jason said as he led his best friend out of the cabin.

* * *

Aphrodite was already standing in her place at the altar when Leo, Jake and Jason took their places on her left. While he waited for the ceremony to begin, Leo looked over the crowd.

On his side was his father, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Nyssa, Harley, Christopher and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin.

On Miranda's side were Demeter, Persephone, and the rest of the Demeter cabin.

When the music started, Piper started walking down the aisle. She was followed by Katie. Finally Miranda started walking down the aisle.

When she reached it, Aphrodite began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Leo Sammy Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Miranda Kore Gardner, daughter of Demeter, holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed?"

When Aphrodite asked this, she looked pointedly at Demeter, who just waved her off.

"Leo, Miranda, will please recite your vows." Aphrodite requested.

After the vows were recited, Aphrodite than asked the groom, "Do you, Mr. Leo Sammy Valdez, take Ms. Miranda Kore Gardner, daughter of Demeter to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich and for poor, during good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I certainly do." Leo answered.

"And do you, Ms. Miranda Kore Gardner, take Mr. Leo Sammy Valdez, son of Hephaestus, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich and for poor, during good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes, I definitely do." Miranda responded

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Leo, you may kiss your bride." Aphrodite said.

Leo grinned, lifted his bride's veil and kissed her. Miranda kissed him back with as much passion for as he did for her.

"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Valdez." Aphrodite said

Everyone began clapping.

* * *

After the ceremony, all the unmarried girls that had boyfriends (Hazel, Katie, Nyssa and a few others), gathered around for the bouquet toss.

When Miranda threw it, she was aiming for her sister, but the wind caught up a little and pushed the bouquet right into Hazel's arms.

"I caught it." Hazel said happily.

Frank smiled and pulled his girl aside where he pulled out the engagement ring Pluto had given him when Frank asked for his blessing to marry Hazel a few days ago, just in case she caught the bouquet, so, he wanted to be prepared.

"Hazel Levesque, I've loved you since the day we met, will you marry me?" Frank asked

"Yes Frank Zhang, I'll marry you." Hazel said, as Frank slid the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get this ring?" Hazel asked

"I prayed to your father to appear to me a few days ago. He finally did and I asked for his permission to marry you. When I finally got him to give it, he gave me this ring to propose to you with." Frank explained.

"Well, it's beautiful." Hazel said as she examined the ring.

* * *

Jason, and Piper were talking with Leo and Miranda.

"So where are you 2 heading on your honeymoon?" Jason asked

"Percy and Annabeth are letting use their island home, just like they did you guys." Leo said.

Piper nodded and said "How are you 2 getting there?"

"Same way you did, a portal." Miranda said.

"I still can't believe we're finally married." Leo said as he kissed his wife.

"Don't plan on thinking about anything but me tonight." Miranda said.

"I don't plan to." Leo said, causing Miranda to grin.

* * *

After the ceremony, Leo and Miranda headed back to their cabins to finish packing their things and then took the portal Percy gad set up for them, right into the bedroom they'd be staying in while they were there.

Once they arrived, Leo began to make out with Miranda very intensely as he reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down.

At the same time, Miranda slipped off Leo's jacket and began to work on his shirt.

Once they were both fully nude, Leo broke away and said "Sweetheart, just let me go slip on a condom."

Miranda didn't look like she wanted to, but she let Leo go into the bathroom.

When he came out, Miranda threw herself on her husband and began to make out with him.

They both crashed down on the bed and began to make love to each other.

The next morning, Leo was examining his wife's nude body and he had to say it was beautiful. Eventually, he couldn't help himself. Leo rubbed his wife's breasts and then he kissed her lips.

When Miranda opened her eyes, she was happily surprised to see her new husband rubbing her breasts. When Leo saw she was awake, he pulled his hands away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Leo apologized, but was surprised when Miranda put one of his hands back on her breasts and the other on her lady part.

"It's fine, your always welcome to do that babe." Miranda said as she put her hand onto her husband's private.

"You wanna make love, don't you?" Leo said

"Yep." Miranda said as her husband reached onto the nightstand for a fresh condom and put it on.

Almost immediately afterwards, the Valdezs began to make love to each other.


	16. Movie quest

Thalia was sitting on the lake dock, thinking about Ben, when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Thalia tensed and nearly judo flipped her boyfriend into the lake.

"Wow Thals, whats with the hate?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry Babe, it's just natural reflexes, so in the future, please don't sneak up on me." Thalia advised

Ben nodded and then kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"So, is there a specific reason you came looking for me?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do some sword training." Ben asked.

"Sure, I've got my new sword right here." Thalia said, pulling out her new bracelet (which her father had sent her shortly after she left the hunt.) and pushed the lightning bolt charm on it, causing the bracelet to turn into a celestial bronze sword with a lightning bolt carved on one side of the blade and eagle on the other. And carved into the hilt was the word Cutbolt.

"Gift from your father." Ben said.

Thalia nodded.

Ben then pulled out an empty mechanical pencil and clicked it. The pencil immediately shifted into a blade that was a similar design to his brother's.

The only difference was that instead of tridents carved into the blade, there were dolphins and instead of the hilt reading riptide, it read, shoretear.

* * *

When Ben and Thalia arrived at the arena, they took their starting stances and charged. After a few minutes their swords were clashed and Jason entered the arena.

"Hey sis. Hey Ben." Jason said

"Hey bro. what are you doing here?" Thalia asked

"Percy and Annabeth are having a couple's movie night at their place tonight and Piper and I are inviting all the couples. So far, Frank and Hazel, Chris and Clarisse, Travis and Katie, Connor and Lou Ellen, Nico and Reyna, and Grover and Juniper are coming as well as me and Pipes. You guys wanna come?" Jason asked.

Thalia looked at her boyfriend who nodded.

"We're in, so what time." Thalia asked her brother.

"7:00." Jason said as he left the arena.

* * *

Percy was putting Samantha to bed while Annabeth popped the popcorn and got the screening room ready.

After Samantha went down, Percy walked into the screening room to take a look at the DVDs.

"Hey Annabeth, check this out." Percy called into kitchen as he pulled out a DVD with the cover having a picture a guy who looked a lot like him, with 2 walls of water on either side of him.

"What is it babe?" Annabeth asked as she entered the screening room.

"The gods must've made some type of movie about our first quest." Percy said, showing her the DVD

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Lightning thief." Annabeth read

"We have to watch it and see if its anything like the quest was." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

* * *

After all the guests had arrived and Percy placed in the movie and handed out the popcorn.

"They made a movie out of our first quest?" Grover said and Percy nodded

"There will probably be some mistakes in it that we can correct." Annabeth said.

A few minutes into the movie, Percy said "Everyone knows I can stay underwater as long as I want and I never get wet."

Grover than added, "I look nothing like that."

A few minutes later, Nico said "Alecto looks nothing like that."

"Your right, she looks worse." Percy said

"That is true." Nico confirmed

"That's not when Chiron gave me riptide." Percy said

"So in this version, Alecto isn't the first monster you killed." Thalia said.

Percy nodded.

A few minutes later, Percy said "I wish you did that to Gabe. He deserved worse."

Grover nodded.

"Where's my pine tree?" Thalia asked

"Well, besides that, At least this part is accurate." Percy said as he watched the movie version of himself kill the Minotaur.

"I'm not a redhead." Annabeth said.

"The Poseidon cabin looks nothing like that." Ben said and Percy agreed.

"Where's the part when I douse Clarisse in toilet water." Percy asked, disappointed that it didn't come up.

A few minutes later, Percy said "I actually beat Annabeth."

"That's not how we found out about your mom." Annabeth said.

After like an hour, Percy said, "We didn't even face the Hydra on that quest that was the next one."

"I wish we had gone to the Parthenon in Nashville, so I could see a completed version of the Parthenon." Annabeth said, since Percy had taken her to see the real thing while they were in Greece, which was where he had proposed to her.

"How about, I take you there later on in the summer." Percy suggested and Annabeth nodded.

"I wish we had Medusa's head to beat the Hydra, it would've saved us a lot of time." Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

"We didn't leave Grover in the Underworld." Percy said.

"So instead of fighting Ares, you fought Luke in this version." Thalia said

"Apparently so." Percy said.

"Nice shot Perce." Connor said as they watched movie Percy hurl a water trident at Luke, sending him flying into the Hudson River.

"Shut it Stoll. Luke was a hero." Annabeth said.

Connor expected Percy to react to this, but to his surprise, Percy stood with his wife.

"Annabeth's right, and unless you want to end up like movie Luke, shut your mouth Connor." Percy said.

"Okay, yeesh." Connor said.

At the end of the movie, Percy said to Annabeth and Grover, "That was a horrible interpretation of our first quest."

They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the movie, Ben asked, "Whose Luke?"

The demigods who had been in the second titan war, so everyone except, Jason, Piper, Reyna and Ben, looked down.

Finally, Thalia said "He was a son of Hermes. Luke was the first demigod I met when I left home after Jason disappeared to the roman camp. After he had his first camp quest, he changed and went against the gods. He did somethings I'm sure he's not proud of anymore. Eventually, Kronos possessed him. At the end of the second titan war, Luke sacrificed himself to save Olympus. He was a hero."

Ben nodded, understanding why it must be hard to talk about Luke.


	17. Sweet Dreams

Jason was lying in bed, waiting for Piper to come out of the bathroom, when she finally did, Jason could tell there was something on her mind.

"Whats up Pipes?" Jason asked his wife.

"I've been thinking about how happy Percy and Annabeth are with Samantha and Nico and Reyna are with Maria, I think it's time for us to start thinking about a new addition to our own family." Piper said

"Are you saying you want to start trying for our own baby?" Jason concluded.

Piper nodded.

"Are you sure you want to experience the pain Annabeth and Reyna went through." Jason asked, wanting to make sure Piper was serious before they committed to anything.

"From what they both said, the pain was worth it to hold that adorable little face in your arms." Piper said as she climbed into bed next to her husband and took the condom he was wearing off.

"If you're sure." Jason said and then began to make love to his wife.

* * *

One month later (At camp it's probably summer all year), Thalia had a strange dream. It was strange because it was she actually enjoyed the dream.

It didn't look like it was too far in the future, like maybe a few months from now.

Anyway in the dream, Thalia was wearing a white dress, similar to the one Annabeth had worn on her wedding day. Thalia immediately knew what this day was. Her wedding day. Anyway Thalia was walking down the aisle and she saw her groom, which fortunately for her, was her wonderful boyfriend Ben, who had Kelp head and Tyson standing on his left and Aphrodite was right in front of her and her bridesmaids, Annabeth and Rachel were standing on her right. After she reached the altar and the vows were read, Aphrodite asked, _"Do you, Mr. Benjamin Ian Kraizer, take Ms. Thalia Hebe Grace, daughter of Zeus to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do. Ben said_

_And do you, Ms. Thalia Hebe Grace, take Mr. Benjamin Ian Kraizer, Son of Poseidon, to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

_I do. Dream Thalia said._

_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ben, you may now kiss the bride._

_Ben lifted Dream Thalia's veil and kissed her._

Right after the kiss was complete, Thalia woke up, not sure why she had a pleasant dream, not that she wasn't happy about it. Then when she looked down, she remembered what had happened before she fell asleep. After their date, Ben had taken her back to his cabin and at the time, Thalia hadn't known why, but anyway, after they sat down on Ben's bed, he pulled out a small box from under his pillow.

Thalia could remember his next words better than anything.

He had said "Thalia Grace, even though we haven't been together to long, I know better than anything is that I love you. If you think I'm being a bit to forward, but, will you marry me?"

Thalia smiled and said "Yes, I will marry you."

Ben grinned as he opened the box, revealing a gorgeous engagement ring. He then took it out and placed it on her finger.

Thalia smiled right before Ben began to make out with her. Eventually, Ben and Thalia had completely stripped each other naked and were lying on Ben's bed, with Thalia on top of her new fiancée. Without a second thought, Thalia brought herself down on him.

Thalia smiled as she remembered having sex with Ben for the first time. She didn't worry about her father since they were both 19 years old. The only thing she was worried about was that she might be worried about is the fact that since they weren't planning on it, they didn't use protection, so, knowing that stupid step-mom of hers, she was worried she might become pregnant.

Anyway, she felt happy that she didn't have to suffer through any nightmares. And with a grin, she fell back to sleep in her fiancée's arms.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ben and Thalia were staying on the beach, so in case Zeus showed up, Ben would have a bit of an advantage, plus his father and brother were just a yell away.

Sure enough, Mr. Lightning Drama Queen appeared.

Ben uncapped Shoretear, and stepped into the surf.

"Ben Kraizer, you dare propose to my daughter without my permission first." Zeus yelled.

Poseidon must've heard Zeus all the way from his underwater palace, because he rose to the surface.

"Zeus, what are you yelling about now?" Poseidon asked.

"Your sea spawn son proposed to my daughter without my permission." Zeus said starting to pull out his bolt.

"If that bolt even gets close to Ben, well remember what I warned you about if you or any other god touched Percy?" Poseidon asked

Zeus nodded, remembering how many times he had to dodge Poseidon's trident that week.

"Let's just say that applies to all my children." Poseidon said as he summoned his trident.

"So you have no problem with your son and my daughter getting married and having sex?" Zeus said in shock.

"A, I have no problems with my rivals' children, b, Percy, one of my favorite sons, married Annabeth, whose a daughter of Athena, another one of my rivals, and c, those 2 go at it all the time." Poseidon said

Zeus thought about it (who knew he was able to do that), and nodded

"Fine, Poseidon, I know how loyal your children are, so, I'll allow the marriage. That and they're both over the age of 18, so I can't control either of them." Zeus grumbled, and then a thought came to his head on how to make sure his daughter and that son of Poseidon. And with that, he flashed out.

"Thanks for the backup dad." Ben said to his father.

"No problem. By the way, I know what you 2 did last night." Poseidon said.

"Are you mad at us?" Ben then asked

Poseidon chuckled and said "I'm going to tell you something that you have to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone, especially since this is about them and they told me this confidence."

Ben and Thalia nodded and swore.

"You really think Samantha was conceived on Percy and Annabeth's honeymoon?" Poseidon asked them.

They both nodded.

"Actually, Percy and Annabeth accidentally conceived her on the night they were heading back to camp from Greece." Poseidon said

Thalia nodded, knowing that magic was probably involved and Ben just didn't ask.

"Well, I'll see you at Frank's wedding." Poseidon said.

Ben nodded, knowing how Frank was a descendant of Poseidon.

And with that Poseidon disappeared.


	18. To much meddling

Hera was sitting in the throne room, looking over some list, when Zeus entered the room.

"Hera, my sweet beautiful wife." He said

"What do you want?" the queen of the gods asked

"Fine, I want you to make my daughter Thalia pregnant as soon as she and the sea spawn Kraizer make love." Zeus said.

Hera grinned and said "Funny you should mention that, they actually had sex last night and well, look at this list."

When she showed him the list, Zeus smiled.

The list he was looking at Hera's list of women she has made pregnant. And at the top of the list, which was the newest entry, which read _Grace, Thalia._

Poseidon walked into the room probably for the exact opposite reason as his brother, but when he looked at the list his sister was holding he knew it was pointless.

And with that, he flashed out

* * *

Thalia and Ben were necking on Ben's bed, when Poseidon flashed in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ben asked

"I came to give you some news regarding what you did last night." Poseidon said

"What did dad do?" Thalia said thinking she had an idea of what her future father-in-law was going to say.

"Zeus went to Hera to make sure you got pregnant this morning after he approved your marriage. My guess is that he wanted to be sure you 2 would always be together. Hera had already done it just to annoy her step-daughter. I went to her to try to get her give you some more time and respect your wishes, but by the time I got there, I was too late." Poseidon said

"Thanks for trying." Thalia said to her father-in-law.

"So you're saying that Thalia's pregnant now." Ben said, summing it up and his father nodded.

"Well, I guess that means we need to get married sooner than we planned." Thalia said, trying to find an upside to her father and step-mother's interference.

It actually worked.

Ben smiled and said, "Okay then, so which cabin should we live in and build the nursery in?"

"Thalia, I give you permission to live here in my cabin and Tyson can build a nursery in a matter of minutes." Poseidon said.

"Thank you, so when should we have the wedding?" Thalia asked, rubbing her stomach, knowing that this will be the last time for a while she'll look the way she currently does.

"Well it doesn't need to be a big wedding, just your family, my family, and a few friends." Ben said and his fiancée nodded.

"So maybe we should have the wedding in like a week or so." Ben said, since pretty much everyone knew they were engaged.

Poseidon nodded and left his son and future daughter-in-law to plan their wedding.

* * *

One week later

Ben was standing at the altar, his brothers, Percy and Tyson, on his left and Aphrodite, Annabeth and Rachel Elizabeth Dare on his right. Sitting on his side of the aisle was his father, Triton, who was holding his niece Samantha, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna who was holding her daughter Maria.

On Thalia's side of the aisle was Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Hephaestus, Artemis (who was there out of respect for her former lieutenant), Ares (even though they didn't want to invite him), Athena, Dionysus, Hermes, Hebe, the rest of Thalia's immortal sibling's, Jason, Piper, Leo, Miranda, Grover, and Juniper.

Finally, the girl Ben had been waiting to see all day started walking down the aisle. Thalia looked gorgeous and her electric blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

When she reached the altar, Aphrodite said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mr. Benjamin Ian Kraizer, son of Poseidon, and Ms. Thalia Hebe Grace, daughter of Zeus, in holy matrimony. Because I am required to ask this, if there is anyone here who believes these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After no one objected the vows were read, Aphrodite asked the groom, "Do you, Mr. Benjamin Ian Kraizer, take Ms. Thalia Hebe Grace, daughter of Zeus, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich and for poor, during good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ben said.

"And do you, Ms. Thalia Grace, take Mr. Ben Kraizer, son of Poseidon, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich and for poor, during good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite than asked the bride.

"I do." Thalia said

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Ben, you may now kiss your bride." Aphrodite said.

Ben grinned as he lifted his wife's veil and kissed her on the lips. Thalia felt like the world could end right then and there and she wouldn't notice as she kissed her new husband.

* * *

That night, Ben and Thalia were climbing into bed, since they decided to have a quick wedding, they decided not to have a honeymoon. Anyway as they climbed into bed, Ben asked "How you feeling?"

"Mentally and emotionally, for right now fine, physically, not so much." Thalia said, gesturing to her stomach, which already had a small baby bump.

"Hey babe, Annabeth and Reyna both said they'd be here to help you get through the pregnancy." Ben said.

Thalia nodded and said "I guess me getting pregnant isn't exactly a bad thing."

"How so?" Ben asked.

"It allowed us to get married, much earlier than we planned." Thalia said as she climbed on top of her husband.

Ben nodded while grinning and said "It also means we'll definitely always be together."

Thalia nodded as she smiled as she and her husband began to make love to each other.


	19. A weekend with Dad

Percy, Annabeth, who was holding Samantha, Tyson, Ben and Thalia (Poseidon had given her the same blessing he had given Annabeth after her wedding) were swimming down to Poseidon' palace to spend the weekend with that men's side of the family.

When they arrived, Thalia said "Percy, you and Tyson weren't kidding when you said this place was just as beautiful as Olympus."

Percy nodded and knocked on the door, which Triton answered.

"Welcome brothers, Annabeth, Samantha and Thalia." Triton said as he showed them in.

"Uncle Triton." Samantha said, reaching for her uncle.

Percy nodded as Annabeth handed their daughter off to Triton.

"Dad's waiting for you in the courtyard." Triton said as he led them through the palace.

* * *

When they arrived at the courtyard, Poseidon was waiting there for them.

"Hey dad." Percy said

"Hello, I'm glad you were all able to accept my invitation." Poseidon said.

"No problem, so, while we're here, can we see Atlantis?" Annabeth asked

"Actually, I was hoping that we could go there tomorrow." Poseidon said

"Thanks, but I think I better take it easy until the baby is born, so I'll just hang out here." Thalia said.

"That's great, can you watch Samantha tomorrow, we don't want to risk her getting hurt or lost in Atlantis." Percy asked

"No problem, it'll be good practice." Thalia said

"Thanks Thals." Annabeth said

"So dad, should we head to our rooms?" Tyson asked

Poseidon nodded and said "Triton, can you please show them to their rooms?"

"No problem." Triton said.

Triton led them to a hallway with a bunch of doors.

Percy and Annabeth walked into a room that read Percy on the door. Tyson walked down a few more rooms and entered his own room. Triton showed Ben and Thalia into a room right across from Percy and Annabeth's room.

* * *

That night, Ben asked his wife "Are you sure you're okay with me going to Atlantis instead of staying here with you tomorrow?"

"I'd sort of prefer it if you stayed here. But I don't mind if you spent some time with your father. I just wish I could I spend some time with mine." Thalia responded.

"I think I'll just stay behind and go to Atlantis some other time." Ben said

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

"You're my wife and I don't want to leave you behind." Ben said.

"I love you." Thalia said as she kissed her husband and climbed on top of him.

"I love you to." Ben said as he and his wife began to make love.

* * *

The next morning, Poseidon, Percy, Annabeth and Triton were getting ready to go to Atlantis when Percy asked Ben, who, along with Thalia and Samantha, had come to see them off, "Dude, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I don't want to leave Thalia, plus, I could use the practice looking after Samantha." Ben said.

Annabeth took Samantha in her arms and said "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. Promise you'll be a good girl for Uncle Ben (Yes Uncle Ben, like from Spiderman) and Aunt Thalia while we're gone?"

"I promise mommy." Samantha said as her mommy kissed her cheek and then gave her to her Aunt Thalia.

"We'll be back by dinner." Poseidon said as he and his sons and daughter-in-law headed out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at Atlantis, Annabeth was truly amazed, for it was an ancient city that had been perfectly preserved underwater.

"I can't believe this place is still in one piece." Percy said.

"My power that runs through this place, keeping the saltwater from eroding it." Poseidon explained

"Why did you ever sink this place?" Annabeth asked her father-in-law.

"I had no choice, the people of Atlantis and the people of Athens were getting of hand, I was the patron god of Atlantis and your mother was the patron goddess of Athens, our 2 cities, took our feud too far and, eventually war broke out between the 2 and the Athenians began to overwhelm the Atlantians and since Atlantis was a coastal city, I was forced to sink it, in order to keep your mother and her people from getting control of it." Poseidon said.

"You had to sink a place like this, just to keep my mother from getting her hands on it." Annabeth said.

"It wasn't her fault the people of Athens and Atlantis took our rivalry too far. They brought it upon themselves and I don't blame your mother for a second." Poseidon said.

Annabeth nodded and then walked into the city.

"We'll be lucky to ever get her out of there again." Percy said with a chuckle.

* * *

When they arrived back at Poseidon's palace, Thalia was napping while Ben, Samantha and Tyson were doing Hippocampi races.

"I got next race." Percy called, getting their attention.

"Daddy, you home." Samantha said, as she crossed the finish line before her uncles.

Percy called for another hippocampus and then lined up next to Ben.

"Okay kids, just one more race until dinner." Annabeth said laughing with her father-in-law as she woke up her sister-in-law.

Percy laughed as the race began.

* * *

Once dinner started, Annabeth asked "So how was Samantha today?"

"She was perfect. We took her to see Delphin, and they clicked immediately. Then we had a picnic lunch in courtyard and Thalia went to take a nap, so, to keep her busy, Tyson and I summoned Rainstorm, Rainbow, and a new hippocampus I named Tsunami, and we've been doing races ever since." Ben said.

"Sweetheart, did you have fun today?" Percy asked his daughter as he was feeding her baby food to her.

Samantha nodded anxiously.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" Tyson asked

"Tyson, I think you should spend some time in the forges, I know they could use some help and everyone else can just do what they want, since tomorrows your last day here." Poseidon said.

After dinner, everyone headed to bed.

Anyway, as Percy and Annabeth climbed into bed, Annabeth asked "Do you think I'll ever get pregnant again?"

"Hera can't ignore us forever." Percy said.

"True." Annabeth said right before she and her husband began to make love.

Little did they know that Hera had been paying attention to them that night.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth was feeling a little off color. She had her hopes, but she didn't think Hera would do her any favors. Finally, Annabeth went to the infirmary in the palace.

When she came back to her room, she had a grin on her face.

"What's with the big smile?" Percy asked, since his wife just came from the infirmary.

"The reason I've been a little off color today is because, Hera finally cut us some slack and I'm pregnant again." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and said "Well, I guess you and Thalia will be spending a lot more time together."

"That's one way to put it." Annabeth said, right before Percy kissed her.

"Another way is that Samantha is finally going to get a little brother or sister. And we're going to have a bigger family." Percy than said, right before Thalia walked in.

"So Annabeth, did you find out why you aren't feeling so hot?" Thalia asked.

"Yep, Percy and I have been trying to get pregnant for a few months now, and Hera finally allowed to happen." Annabeth said to her sister-in-law.

"Congratulations." Thalia said.

"Thanks." Annabeth said.

"No problem. So how you ready to go through the process again." Thalia asked

"Yep, just like last time, I won't be alone, only instead of Reyna, it'll be you." Annabeth said

"What are sisters for?" Thalia asked.

"Okay Thalia, maybe you should get back to your husband." Percy said, really wanting to have some congratulatory sex with his wife.

"Fine, I'll leave, I want to do the same thing with my husband you want to do with your wife." Thalia said with a grin.

"Thanks." Percy said as Thalia left.

The next morning, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Ben and Thalia were getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us visit dad. We'll call you when the baby is born." Ben said to his father.

"I'll probably come and visit before then, but it was good to see you." Poseidon said as they all left.

As they swam to the surface, Percy said, "This has been some weekend."

"You can say that again. I get pregnant, we see Atlantis and a lot of other stuff." Annabeth said.

"I can't wait to be home, on dry land." Thalia said and everyone nodded.


	20. Talks and making love

After they got unpacked, Percy and Annabeth sat Samantha down to tell her about Annabeth being pregnant.

"Sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you." Percy said.

"What is it?" Samantha asked.

"Mommy is going to have another baby." Annabeth said.

"I not be your baby anymore?" Samantha asked, sounding upset.

"No, Sweetheart, you'll always be our first baby. Now you can be a big sister and have someone to play with." Percy said, cheering his daughter up.

"Where is new baby?" Samantha asked

"In mommy's tummy." Annabeth said.

"You eat baby?" Samantha asked

Annabeth laughed and said "No sweetheart. The baby is growing inside my tummy, just like you did."

"I come from your tummy?" Samantha asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"How did I get there?" Samantha asked

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and decided to tell her part of the truth.

"Your Grandpa Poseidon's sister Hera decides that when a couple are ready, she puts a tiny baby in the mommy's tummy, which causes the baby to grow inside the mommy's tummy for a long time and then it comes out." Annabeth said, not wanting her daughter to know about sex for a long time.

"When will new baby be here?" Samantha asked

"In 5 months. Mommy's tummy will get bigger as the baby gets bigger." Annabeth said.

Samantha nodded in understanding.

"I be big sister." She said happily.

* * *

Annabeth was taking a walk on the beach when Piper walked up to her.

"Hey Piper." Annabeth said to her other sister-in-law.

"Hey Annabeth, Thalia told me and Jason that you got pregnant." Piper said.

"That's fine." Annabeth said.

"Congrats." Piper said.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling you're here to tell me something else." Annabeth said and Piper nodded.

"While you were gone this weekend, Jason and I were fooling around in bed and now…" Piper said

"You're pregnant now to. Aren't you." Annabeth concluded and Piper nodded.

"Congrats." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, so anyway, I was hoping you could help me get through it." Piper said.

"I'll try, but in case you've forgotten, I'm pregnant to." Annabeth reminded her.

"So where's your husband?" Piper asked

"Giving Samantha her first swim lesson." Annabeth responded.

"I thought she was in the water all the time?" Piper said, confused.

"She has, I mean, she loves the water, but usually we have her riding her pet hippocampus, Rainstorm, but she finally broke us down about swimming on her own." Annabeth said.

"So anyway, back to the pregnancy topic, how painful is it?" Piper asked.

"Super painful. It wasn't like falling into Tartarus painful, because I know how that feels, but it was extremely painful." Annabeth told her.

"Please tell me it's worth it." Piper pleaded

"Don't worry Piper, it definitely is." Annabeth reassured the daughter of Aphrodite, who smiled.

"So, when did you find out?" Piper asked

"Yesterday, you?"

"Friday."

"Well I guess we'll be having our babies around similar times." Annabeth said and Piper nodded.

"So which are you hoping for?" Piper asked.

"Percy is hoping for a boy, but honestly, I could care less, as long as the baby is healthy." Annabeth said

"I can understand why Percy wants a boy; he's probably feeling outnumbered with 2 girls." Piper said

Annabeth nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner." Piper said as she walked back towards the cabins.

Annabeth smiled and walked back to her cabin to get out her old maternity wear for when the time comes.

* * *

The next day, Percy and Annabeth were going to go visit their mortal parents.

They went to Annabeth's parents first, since they haven't been to see the Chases' new home.

"Annabeth, what a surprise." Mr. Chase said when he opened the door.

"Hey dad, we just wanted to come and see your new house." Annabeth said.

"Come on in." Mr. Chase said showing them in.

"Thanks." Percy said.

After they got seated in the family room, Mrs. Chase took Samantha in her arms and said "Okay, so is there any other reason you came here?"

Annabeth smiled and said "Yeah, we have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant again."

"Congratulations." Mr. Chase said

"Thanks."

* * *

After visiting their mortal parents and IM-ing Athena, Percy and Annabeth headed home.

When they arrived, it was almost curfew, so Percy vapor traveled them to their cabin.

After he put Samantha to asleep, Percy walked into his and Annabeth's bedroom to find his wife lying in bed, reading a child birth book.

Percy quickly stripped naked and climbed into bed next to his wife.

Annabeth smiled, closed the book, put it on her nightstand, turned out the light and turned in bed to face her husband.

"You nervous?" Percy asked her.

"A little." Annabeth said as she pulled off her underwear and threw it on the floor.

Percy noticed this and said "I can't wait until you have the baby."

Annabeth smiled and said "Me neither, but for right now, let's just relax and live in the moment."

"You mean this moment?" Percy said as he began to caress his wife's breasts, kiss her repeatedly and pushed his body up against hers.

"And this one." Annabeth said as she repositioned herself to the right spot and then put her hand on her husband's penis and pulled it towards her vagina.

Once their bodies were linked, Percy began to really make Annabeth want more.

"Oh yes, that's the stuff." Annabeth said as Percy began to suck on her breasts.

When he finished that, he prevented either of them from making even one last sound as she crashed his lips against hers and began to have a major make out session with his wonderful wife.

When they broke apart for air, Annabeth said, panting, "Best sex ever."

Since Percy still had his penis in Annabeth's vagina, he asked "Do you want to stop or?"

Before he finished talking, Annabeth pulled him pack down on her and began to make out with her husband, resuming the love making.

And with that, not another word was heard from the Jackson cabin all night.


	21. A girl for Tyson

Leo was looking over some blueprints in the bunker when Miranda entered it.

"Hey babe." Leo said, right before he kissed her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you looking at?" Miranda asked

"I've been thinking, and maybe we should have our own cabin like the Jackson's and the Di Angelo's have, for when we decide to have a child of our own. These are the blueprints for a few different designs I've come up with, you can choose which ever one you like the best." Leo said, moving over on the bench for his wife to see.

"I like this one." Miranda said, pointing to biggest design.

"2 stories, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, family room, typical set up." Leo said, looking at the design his wife had picked.

"How long will it take for you to build it?" Miranda asked

"If I start working today, with the rest of my cabin and Tyson's help, I'd say we can get it finished by the end of the week." Leo said.

"So that's why you've been spending the past few days in here?" Miranda asked

"That and, Jason and Piper asked me to build them their own cabin as well, I mean, since Piper's pregnant." Leo said.

"But since Thalia moved into cabin 3 with Ben." Miranda asked.

"My guess is that there are more children of Zeus/Jupiter out there and Jason and Piper don't want to inconvenience them when they arrive." Leo said and Miranda nodded.

"I'll start working on Jason and Piper's cabin as soon as I finish ours." Leo said.

"Okay, but maybe you could take a break and spend some time with your wife." Miranda suggested.

"I suppose I could take a few hours off, depending on the activity." Leo said.

"I think you know what I want." Miranda said, jumping into her husband's arms.

Leo grinned and carried his wife off to Cabin 9.

* * *

Tyson was looking down at his reflection in the lake when the water rippled and a naiad solidified next to him.

"Hello, who are you?" Tyson asked

"General Tyson, I'm Cora." The naiad said.

"Hello Cora, I think you're pretty." Tyson said, causing Cora to blush.

"Thank you Tyson. I think you're pretty handsome as well." Cora said, causing Tyson to blush as well.

"Thank you." Tyson said thanking Cora.

Cora giggled and said "I have a bit of a crush on you for a while."

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Tyson asked

"Of course General." Cora said

"No need to call me general." Tyson said

"So where do you want to go on our date?" Cora asked.

"Can you go into salt water?" Tyson asked

"Yes, I can go into any body of any type of water. Why?" Cora responded.

"I want to show you Atlantis." Tyson said.

"You know where it is?" Cora asked.

"Dad showed me when I worked in the Cyclopes forges." Tyson said, leading Cora to the beach.

When they arrived, Tyson led Cora deep down into the ocean until they came upon the mighty city of Atlantis.

"This place is amazing." Cora said as Tyson showed her around.

"Dad said that he cushioned the city's fall and landing and has been preserving it ever since." Tyson explained.

"Thank you for showing me this place?" Cora said, right before she kissed Tyson.

Tyson looked shocked for a minute.

Then he said, "You're welcome."

And then he kissed Cora back.

"Do you really like me?" he asked

Cora nodded and said 'Why would I spend the whole day with you if I didn't like you."

Tyson shrugged and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to be sure. So, do you want to go out with me again?"

Cora nodded.

"Okay then, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Tyson said and Cora nodded as they returned to the surface.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen your brother?" Annabeth asked her husband

"I saw him take that naiad, Cora to the ocean earlier today and I haven't seen either of them since." Percy said.

"Isn't Cora the naiad who has a crush on Tyson?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded.

"You think they finally got together?" Annabeth asked

"Who knows?" Percy asked.

"Anyway, Samantha's asleep. So do you want to have some special time?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course." Percy responded, leading his wife upstairs.

When they finished getting ready for bed, since it was curfew, and climbed into bed.

"I can't believe how quickly our first year as a married couple has gone by." Annabeth said as her husband reached under her pajama top and began to rub her breasts.

"It feels like just yesterday we were being dumped in the canoe lake after I proposed to you." Percy said.

"I know right. And now look at us, we have a daughter and I'm pregnant with another one on the way." Annabeth said as she reached down her husband's boxers."

"I love you Annabeth." Percy said.

"I love you to Percy." Annabeth said before they began to make love.


	22. More space for another 2

The next day, Percy was manipulating the water in the pool to make Samantha laugh when Annabeth approached him.

"Hey, Percy, we need to talk." Annabeth said

"About what?" Percy asked his wife.

"I just spoke with Artemis and she agreed to be deliver, not only my baby, but Thalia's and Piper's as well." Annabeth said

"Great." Percy said

"But that's not what we need to talk about. When I was talking to her, Artemis gave me some startling news. I'm pregnant with twins." Annabeth said

"We're going to need a bigger house." Percy said

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could build a manor type house in the woods." Annabeth then suggested.

Percy nodded and said "I'll speak with Grover to see if he knows a good spot."

* * *

Grover was leading Percy into a clearing that was close to the lake.

"This place is perfect, we don't have to worry about the nymphs being upset and it's still close to a body of water. I'll bring Annabeth and Samantha by later to have them examine the spot and make sure they like it, so Annabeth can make the plans according to the geography of the area." Percy said, surveying the terrain.

* * *

Later that day, Annabeth was looking at the location while Samantha was running around; making sure that there was plenty of room for her to play.

"This area is perfect. I can write up plans for an awesome manor by the end of the week. And Tyson and some of the Hephaestus kids, we should have the manor built by the end of the month." Annabeth said to her husband.

"Sweetheart, are you excited for the new house?" Percy asked.

Samantha nodded and said "I want more room to play."

An idea just came to Annabeth's mind.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to design the new house to have a special surprise, just for you. Since your being such good sport about having more babies in the house." Annabeth promised her daughter, who clapped in excitement.

* * *

One month later.

Annabeth was taking her husband and daughter on a tour of the Jackson manor.

When they arrived at Samantha's room, she said "My room big. You sure I don't get lost?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "No sweetheart, this room isn't to full, so you can't get lost. Besides, the room had to be this big."

"Why?"

"Look on the floor." Annabeth said.

Samantha did what her mommy asked and shrieked in delight.

"New toys!" She said happily as she grabbed the closest one, which happened to be a plastic hammer, and began to bang the floor with it.

"Why the floor moving?" Samantha asked when she got bored.

"Go look in the pool and see whose waiting for you." Annabeth said, pointing towards a pool entrance the size of a kiddie pool. Samantha rushed over and jumped in, and found Rainstorm in there waiting for her.

"Rainstorm sleep in my room." Samantha said with joy.

Percy nodded.

"Sweetheart, do you want to see your surprise?" Annabeth asked

"Yes mommy." Samantha said eagerly.

* * *

Annabeth led them out to the backyard, where there was a small clubhouse.

"I made you your own clubhouse. Go on in and check it out." Annabeth said.

Samantha nodded as she and her parents walked in.

The clubhouse was beyond cool. It had everything a kid Samantha's age could want. It had Legos, baby toys, plastic weapons, a huge tv, so she could watch shows on channels like Disney junior (yep, even demigods need to watch tv), a crib so she could nap and a lot of other cool things.

"I love my surprise mommy." Samantha said, hugging her mom and then her dad.

"Samantha, remember, when the new babies get old enough, you're going to have to share the clubhouse with them." Percy said.

"I promise." Samantha said as she ran off to build something out of Legos.

"Samantha is going to make a great big sister." Percy said confidently

"Well she did inherit your sweetness." Annabeth said

"I just hope I'm a better father to her than my step father was to me." Percy said

"I thought you and Paul got along fine?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"I'm talking about my first step-father, Gabe; he was more like my torturer than my father. And by the time Paul came around, I didn't really need a father. I learned to fend for myself." Percy confessed

"Baby, I had no idea." Annabeth said.

"I really don't like to talk about it." Percy said.

Annabeth began thinking about ways to cheer Percy up and she came up with the perfect solution.

* * *

That night, Percy walked into his and Annabeth's new bedroom and he received a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

Candles were lit all around the room and soft romantic music was playing in the background. But the thing that really caught Percy's attention was the bed. The reason for this was because Annabeth was lying completely naked on the bed in a pose that Percy found to be very sexy.

"What is all this?" Percy asked

"I felt bad that bad memories of that jerk Gabe were triggered, so I thought this would be a good way to make up for it." Annabeth explained, flexing her body in a way Percy found irresistible.

"Well it definitely does. Now just give me a minute to go get ready." Percy said as he walked into the bathroom.

When he came out, he was completely naked as well. Annabeth lie down on their bed and let her husband climb on top of her.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy said as he linked his body with Annabeth's

"I love you to Percy." Annabeth said, right before Percy crashed his lips against hers and began to rub her breasts like there was no tomorrow as the 2 lovebirds began to make love to each other for the first time in their brand new bedroom.

When they paused for a break, Percy extinguished the candles and said panting "Best sex ever." And his wife definitely nodded in agreement, right before they began to resume making love to each other.


	23. Moving day

Miranda was working in the strawberry fields, when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Leo asked

"Hey Leo, what brings you here?" Miranda asked as Leo pecked her cheek.

"It's done." Leo said

"What's done?" Miranda asked

"Our cabin." Leo responded.

"Already?" Miranda asked.

"I told you it wouldn't take me long. I already moved our stuff in." Leo said.

"Can you show me where it is?" Miranda asked

* * *

"That's why I'm here." Leo said.

Leo led his wife to one of the hills south of Half-blood hill. Sitting in the valley in the middle of the hills, was a simple cabin, similar to Percy and Annabeth's old command house.

When Miranda entered, she was amazed. Her husband had truly put a lot of thought of how she would like things in their new home.

"Leo, this place is amazing." Miranda said.

"I'm glad you like it." Leo said happily.

"Can you show me the bedroom?" Miranda asked sexily.

"With pleasure." Leo said as he picked his wife up bridal style and led her to their new bedroom.

* * *

Ben walked into the room he shared with his wife in cabin 3, where he found Thalia taking a nap on the couch.

Ben gently shook her awake.

"Hi sweetheart." Thalia said as she sat up.

"I just spoke with Percy and Annabeth and they said we could move into their old command house." Ben said to his wife.

"That's a good idea; we'll have plenty of room for when the baby comes." Thalia agreed.

"I'll pack up everything; you just keep resting and taking it easy." Ben said to his wife, who grumbled about how being pregnant was making her feel useless.

Ben sensed this and said, "Look Thalia, I know you don't like always having to take things easy, but you've been told by Artemis, Apollo, Annabeth and Reyna that you should stay off your feet, so even if doing physical labor doesn't affect you, it will over stress our child."

"I know, it's just frustrating, not being able to train or run or do anything for myself." Thalia admitted.

"Just think about how beautiful or handsome our baby girl or boy will be." Ben said.

"I'm hoping it'll be a boy." Thalia admitted.

"Why?" Ben asked

"I want to name our son Luke." Thalia admitted.

"Look Thals, I know you miss your old friend, and from what you told me, he was a great guy. But are you sure you won't be able to look at our son without feeling sad and remembering Luke?" Ben asked

"I never told you or anyone about the day Luke and I had first met." Thalia said

"I figured you would tell me when you wanted to." Ben said.

"I ran away from home when I was 12 years old. A few years after my bitch mother gave Jason to Lupa and then lied to me about it. Anyway, Like 2 months after I ran away, I was running away from the monsters hades sent after me when I ran into a boy who looked about 14 years old. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He said his name was Luke Castellan. Anyway, I could tell that he was just like me. A runaway demigod who was looking for a home. We bonded and became our own little family. A few months later we found a seven year old Annabeth who was also running away from home. But anyway, the point is, before he went bad, Luke was my best friend. I miss him and I want to honor him." Thalia said.

Ben nodded and said "If it's a boy, we'll name him Luke."

Thalia smiled at her husband as she put her hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick.

* * *

Jason was leading Piper into the small cabin Leo had built for them.

"Well babe, what do you think?" Jason asked

"It's nice and cozy, just like cabin one." Piper said smiling as she rubbed her own belly.

"How's the baby doing?" Jason asked

"Fine, although, I have to say, I can't wait for it to be born because I'm fat." Piper said

"You're not fat. You're beautiful." Jason said.

"You're just saying that because you're my husband.

"No I'm really not." Jason said.

"You really think I look beautiful?" Piper asked

"Would I lie to you?" Jason asked

"No." Piper decided as she took a seat on the couch.

"You're going to make a great mommy." Jason said

"I hope so. I'm sure you'll be a good daddy to." Piper said.

"I'm not sure. I practically raised myself." Jason reminded her.

"But this time, you'll have me to help you raise our child." Piper reminded him.

"I know, I'm just frightened on how I'll get along with my child." Jason said.

"Jason, all our child will care about is that your there to love and support him." Piper said.

"You sure?" Jason asked, still not convinced.

"I'm absolutely positive." Piper answered.

"I hope your right." Jason said as he put his hand on Piper's stomach to feel the baby kick.


	24. One more wedding

Frank was standing at the wedding altar, waiting for his beautiful bride Hazel to appear and the ceremony, so to pass the time; he looked at the people who were in attendance.

Standing to his left were his best men, Percy and Nico. Standing to his right were Venus, Annabeth and Reyna.

Sitting on his side of the aisle was Mars, Neptune, (who was holding Samantha,) Salacia, Clarisse, Chris, Gwen, Dakota, the rest of the Ares/Mars cabin and the rest of the fifth cohort (Frank was their former centurion.)

On Hazel's side of the aisle, sat Pluto, Prospernia, (Maria's birth had helped her accept her husband's mortal affairs. She was now holding her granddaughter), Jason, Piper, Leo, Miranda, and Mellinoe, who was being forced not to misbehave.

Finally, the ceremony began and Hazel began to walk down the aisle, her eyes sparkling like pure gold.

When she arrived, Venus said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Mr. Frank Periclymenus Zhang, Son of Mars and Ms. Hazel Marie Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who believes these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke up, Venus asked Frank and Hazel to read their wedding vows.

"Hazel, when I first arrived at camp, you were the only one who would look at me in a serious way. I knew right then and there that you were special, even if at first you seemed a little off guard and closed off, when you finally opened up, I realized that were braver than you gave yourself credit for. I always loved you and nothing you could've said or done will ever change that. You are the only one for me and you always will be for today I take you to be my wife and my one and only life partner." Frank said.

"Frank, when I first met you, I did have a crush on you, but I was torn between two time periods. Then, after we became a couple and you literally trusted me with your life, we were forced to save the world from Gaea and we were scared about your lifeline and I was concerned about accidentally touching you with a piece of cursed precious metal. I love you with all my heart as today I take you to be my life partner." Hazel said.

"Do you, Mr. Frank Periclymenus Zhang, take Ms. Hazel Marie Levesque, daughter of Pluto, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich and for poor, during good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Venus asked the groom.

"I do." Frank responded.

"And do you, Ms. Hazel Marie Lévesque take Mr. Frank Periclymenus Zhang, Son of Mars, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich and for poor, during good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Venus then asked the bride.

"Yes, I certainly do." Hazel responded.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Frank, you may kiss your bride." Venus said as Frank took his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Zhang." Venus announced. And everyone clapped.

* * *

After the ceremony, Percy and Jason helped their wives find a place to sit down and rest in the shade.

Neptune approached his son and daughter-in-law and handed Percy back his daughter.

"Thanks for watching Samantha during the wedding dad." Percy said as he began to bounce his daughter on his leg.

"Any time. So Annabeth, how are my newest grandchildren doing?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine and Thalia's doing pretty well to. But could you tell me if the twins will be boys or girls?" Annabeth asked, since she wanted to pick out names and design her newest babies' rooms now, so they'd be all set for when the new kids arrived.

Poseidon nodded and said 'You're going to have boy and a girl."

Annabeth nodded and thanked her father-in-law, who then went off to find Frank and Hazel to congratulate them.

* * *

When the time of the bouquet toss came, Clarisse, Gwen, and a few others gathered around.

When Hazel threw it, it landed in Clarisse's arms.

Chris then pulled his girlfriend aside and proposed to her.

Clarisse said yes and then added under her breath, "It's about time to. I mean we have sex all the time."

Chris nodded in agreement.

* * *

Piper was cradling her niece (technically, Samantha is her niece) and Annabeth said "It's only a matter of weeks before your holding your own."

Piper smiled and said, "I can't wait. Jason and I have actually already decided on a certain rule. Drew won't be coming anywhere near our child."

Percy chuckled and said "That's probably a good rule to have. I don't Drew to corrupt my nice or nephew. I prefer if he/she was more like you and Silena."

Annabeth, Miranda, Jason, and Even Clarisse nodded in agreement.

After the ceremony, Frank and Hazel walked to the boundary, where Arion was waiting to take them on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

After the boarded the chariot, Hazel grabbed the reins and said "Giddy up."

And with that, Arion speeded south towards the big islands.


	25. New babies

Thalia and Ben were taking a walk on the beach, not too far from their new cabin, when Thalia gripped her stomach and said to her husband, "Sweetheart, I think my water just broke and I'm going into labor."

"Good thing we didn't walk too far." Ben said as he put Thalia's arm around his shoulder and helped her back to their cabin.

After he got his wife situated in bed, Ben created a rainbow the way his brother showed him and prayed to the Rainbow goddess.

"Oh, Iris, connect me to Artemis with the hunt." Ben requested

The rainbow shimmered and Artemis's image came into view. She appeared to be driving her moon chariot.

"Lady Artemis." Ben called.

"What is it Ben?" She asked

"Thalia's gone into labor." Ben responded

Artemis's eyes widened and she said she would be there as soon as she can and she'd inform Zeus as well. Ben nodded, hung up and ran back to the bedroom to help his wife.

"Ugh, this hurts worse than Hades, where's Artemis?" She demanded.

"She's on her way and she said she'd inform Zeus to." Ben said.

"Great." Thalia muttered, right as Artemis materialized into their bedroom.

"Thalia breath the way Annabeth showed you when she was explaining to you and Piper how to get through childbirth." Artemis instructed and Thalia nodded as she began to breathe quickly.

* * *

One hour after Thalia went into labor, Poseidon had been contacted and he was now there with them.

"It won't be long now." Artemis said as Thalia got through another contraction.

"That was the worst contraction yet. Our child better be worth it." Thalia said.

"Your son will be worth it." Artemis guaranteed, right before Thalia went through her next contraction.

About 2 hours later, Thalia was finally ready to start pushing.

"Ugh, and I thought that the contractions were bad, but this is pure torture." Thalia said groaning.

"It'll be worth it." Ben said, trying to reassure his wife.

Finally, Thalia managed to push the baby out her. As soon as the baby was free however, she promptly passed out.

After Artemis separated the baby boy from his mother and wrapped him in blankets. Then she finally gave Ben his son.

"What are you going name him?" Poseidon asked, right as his daughter-in-law came to.

"We're going to name him Luke." She said as Ben handed her their son.

"After a hero." Poseidon said

Thalia nodded.

"I think he looks like you." Ben said to his wife.

"But he has your eyes." Thalia said, looking at her son's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Do you think your father will ever show up to see his grandson?" Ben asked

"Maybe." Thalia said

"Well, while I'm here, I might as well check on Annabeth and Piper to see if it's best if me and my hunters just stay here until all the babies are born." Artemis said.

Thalia nodded as she continued to relax and recover.

* * *

By lunchtime, Thalia was starving, so after some nectar, a shower, and some fresh clothes, she, Ben, and Poseidon headed to the dining pavilion.

They took their seats with Percy, Annabeth and Samantha.

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked as Thalia handed her nephew to her.

"Luke." Ben said.

"Good name, although I guess now we're going to have to come up with a different name for our boy." Percy said.

"What about Ethan?" Annabeth suggested, think about another hero.

Percy nodded.

Artemis then came by the table as well, with Jason and Piper at her side.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked her aunt.

"I decided that since you and Piper are also close to your own due dates, I better stay here, so I'll be ready for when you go into labor. Phoebe will be bringing the rest of the hunt here tomorrow." Artemis said.

"Great, people who will probably kill my son on sight we'll be here." Thalia muttered.

"Thalia, they know better than to kill innocent lives, for if they did, I'd have to release them." Artemis reassured her former lieutenant.

"Thank you for that." Thalia said.

"No problem." Artemis said.

* * *

Time pass, one week.

Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of making love to each other when, just like last time, Annabeth broke away and said, "Percy, the babies are coming."

Percy climbed out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and vapor traveled to the Artemis cabin.

After he told Artemis and she agreed to come and deliver the babies, Percy vapor traveled both of them back to the cabin, where Annabeth had already thrown on a pajama top.

"Percy, you go contact your parents, I'll take care of Annabeth." Artemis said and Percy nodded.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Annabeth was ready to start pushing.

After another hour, Percy was holding 2 babies one boy and one girl. When Annabeth woke up, he handed her their daughter.

"What should we name our daughter, since we already decided to name our son Ethan?" Annabeth asked, since she was still pretty weak from giving birth to twins.

"What about Zoë?" Percy suggested

"Zoë Jackson. I like it. But what about middle names?" Annabeth then asked.

"How about Ethan Grover Jackson and Zoë Bianca Jackson." Percy suggested.

"I like it." Annabeth agreed as she cradled Zoë in her arms.

"Lady Artemis, could you please do us a quick favor and bring in Samantha, she should be up by now?" Percy asked.

To his surprise, Artemis nodded and after Percy told her which room, she walked out.

When Artemis returned, Samantha was holding the goddess's hand.

"Hi sweetheart, come say hello to your little brother and sister." Percy said to his daughter.

"Can I hold one?" she asked.

Percy looked at Artemis, since she was sort of the baby expert, and she said "As long as there's a pillow to support her and one of you are sitting next to her, it's fine."

Percy sat Samantha down on the couch, put a pillow on her lap and then gave her Ethan and sat down next to her.

"He has dark hair daddy." Samantha said.

"Just like yours and mine." Percy agreed.

"What's brother's name?" Samantha asked

"Ethan and your sister's name is Zoë." Annabeth said

"Pretty names." Samantha said.

All of a sudden, Ethan smiled at his big sister.

"Daddy, he smiled at me." Samantha said proudly.

"That means he likes you." Percy said

This made his daughter smile.

"I be a good a big sister?" She asked.

"The best." Annabeth said.


	26. New stuff

After breakfast, the Jackson's spent most of the day getting the twins settled in. Annabeth was still taking it easy and relaxing, so Percy got the twins settled into their new rooms. (Yes, they had separate rooms.)

"And Ethan, this is your room." Percy said as he showed his son into his new room. It had blue walls and there were moving pictures of horses and hippocampi on them. (Tyson and Leo's work.)

Ethan actually opened his eyes, revealing sea green eyes just like his daddy's, and smiled.

Percy smiled and placed his son down in the crib Tyson had made for him out of sea stone.

* * *

Percy then picked up Zoë from the double stroller he had pushed the kids in, with Annabeth still resting, and carried her next door into her room.

Unlike Ethan's room, Zoë's room was silver and had moving pictures of owls and pegasi on them.

Zoë opened her own stormy grey eye, just like her mommy does, and giggled. Percy smiled when he heard this sound as he placed his daughter in her crib and watched her fall back to sleep.

Right as he walked out the room and closed the door, Samantha ran up to her daddy and said "Daddy, I getting too big for crib. I want big girl bed."

"We'll go talk to mommy and see what she thinks." Percy said as he picked up his oldest daughter.

* * *

When they walked into Percy and Annabeth's bedroom, they found Annabeth sitting up in bed, doing some work on her laptop.

"Hi sweetheart." Annabeth said as her daughter climbed onto her lap.

"Samantha thinks she's ready for a big girl bed." Percy said.

"Daddy and I will talk about it, how about until then, you go play with rainstorm." Annabeth said.

Samantha nodded and clapped her arms with joy.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked

"I think she's old enough to have a real bed, I mean she did get your intelligence." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and said, "I agree, I guess it's just normal parent stuff." She said.

"So we'll get her a real bed?" Percy asked

"Yes seaweed brain, we're going to get her a real bed." Annabeth said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

* * *

That night, Percy carried Samantha to her room for bed time and when they entered her room, Samantha felt her drowsiness being temporarily replaced with excitement as she saw her first big girl bed. It was a queen sized bed, so she'd have plenty of room to roll around in her sleep, had a bronze bed frame. Her headboard was white and had a hippocampus carved into it along with each pole at each end of the bed. The bed was also a four poster bed; each poster had a different picture of Samantha on it. The quilt was Samantha's favorite color, pink and had a picture of Percy, Annabeth and Samantha on it.

"My big girl bed." Samantha said happily as her daddy changed her into her pjs and put her into her new bed.

* * *

"Samantha loves her new bed." Percy said as he entered his and Annabeth's bedroom.

"I'm glad she likes it. And the twins went down like breeze after I fed them." Annabeth said since she had put the twins to sleep while Percy put their energetic daughter to bed.

"Excellent, which means we have the whole night to ourselves." Percy said as he put on a condom.

"Percy, please, I'm still really tired from giving birth and I'm really not in the mood." Annabeth said.

Percy pouted and gave her his greatest weapon. The pouty seal eyes.

"That's not going to work on me this time." Annabeth said, trying to fight off the temptation to jump on her husband right now.

"Okay whatever you say." Percy said, knowing she was lying.

As soon as he lied down, Annabeth jumped on top of her husband and began to make love to him.

"The seal eyes and fake surrender never fail." Percy said smiling as he began to make love back to his wife.

He had finally found a way to beat Annabeth. Surrender, and give her the cutesy eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth was feeding Zoë while Percy was holding Ethan, who was waiting for his turn.

"Percy, can you please put Zoë down for her nap and then go check on Samantha. I'm worried since she hasn't left her room all morning." Annabeth said as she and Percy did a baby switch.

"No problem." Percy said as he walked out.

* * *

When he came to Samantha's room, he found her jumping on her new bed.

"Hi daddy." Samantha said.

"Samantha, have you been jumping on your bed all morning?" Percy asked

Samantha nodded, not looking ashamed at all.

"Come here my little jumping bean. We need to get you dressed and then make sure mommy knows you're okay. Especially since we're going to visit your grandparents today." Percy said

"See Grandpa Poseidon and Grandma Athena and Uncle Triton and Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul and Grandpa Frederick and Grandma Brooke and Uncle Matthew and Uncle Bobby?" She asked

Percy nodded.

"Me want to see now." Samantha said.

"Hold on big girl, first we need to get you dressed and make sure your brother and sister are well rested." Percy said and Samantha nodded.


	27. A one more baby

Piper was taking a walk through the city when she felt the baby kick more than usual. Just in case she was going into labor, Piper walked as fast as she could back to the cabin she shared with her husband.

By the time she sat down, her stomach felt like it was on fire and she was breathing quickly, and she knew it was time. The baby was coming.

She started to pull herself up towards the bedroom, right as Jason walked into the cabin.

"Jason, I'm going into labor." Piper shouted at her husband.

Jason's eyes widened and he said "You're not due for another 2 weeks."

"Babies can come early. Now help me get into bed and then go get Artemis." Piper shouted her temper and patience much shorter then it usually is.

Jason actually got a frightened look in his eyes as he rushed to help his wife.

After Piper was in bed, Jason ran to his wife's side as Artemis got began to coach her through the delivery.

* * *

After about five hours, both Aphrodite and Jupiter had been contacted, but only Aphrodite was able to show up, but Jupiter promised he would be there as soon as he could. Anyway Piper was finally ready to push.

"Alright Piper, on this next contraction, I want you to start pushing." Artemis instructed.

Piper nodded; relieved the pain was almost over. However as soon as she nodded, her relief was immediately replaced with pain as she entered her final contraction.

"This is torture." Piper said, sweating like an animal as she put practically every single ounce of strength she had left into pushing the baby out of her body.

When she got it out, Piper passed out cold almost immediately.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked

"She's fine, just unconscious from the delivery." Artemis explained.

Jason nodded as Artemis handed his newborn son to him.

"Thank you for your help." He said

"Anytime for a hero." Artemis said.

"Artemis, am I sensing you having a liking for a man who isn't Percy?" Aphrodite asked

"A. Jason's married, b. Jason's my brother and c. he's a hero of Olympus." Artemis said.

"Fair enough." Aphrodite agreed.

* * *

When Piper finally came to, Jason handed her their son.

"What should name him?" Piper asked as she cradled their son.

"How about Adam." Jason said.

"I like it, but what about his middle name?" Piper asked

"How about Chase." Jason said.

"Adam Chase Grace. I like it." Piper said.

"He looks like you." Jason said.

"I think he has your eyes." Piper said as their son opened his eyes.

"He's adorable." Aphrodite said as Piper handed her mom her son.

"You think Jupiter will show up?" Jason asked

"Since he hasn't been by to see Luke either, I'd be surprised if he did come here today." Aphrodite said to her son-in-law.

* * *

At lunch time, Piper and Jason walked up to the dining pavilion, with Piper carrying their son.

After lunch, Percy and Annabeth invited Jason and Piper to bring Adam over to their place.

When they arrived, Percy showed them into the kitchen, where Annabeth was pulling out a tray of fresh baked cookies, while Samantha was sitting on the counter, trying to snag a cookie from the tray of cookies that Annabeth had taken out before lunch.

"Where are the twins?" Jason asked

"Up in their rooms sleeping." Annabeth said.

"You can let Adam sleep in one of the guest rooms." Percy offered.

"Do you have crib?" Jason asked

"He can use Samantha's old crib; she got her first big girl bed yesterday." Annabeth said.

"Is that true. Do you have your own bed, big girl?" Piper asked her niece.

"I do Aunt Piper." Samantha said.

"Sweetheart, how about after Uncle Jason puts Adam down, you show him and Aunt Piper your big girl bed." Annabeth said, as she handed Samantha her favorite. One of Annabeth's special blue chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven.

"You good cook mommy." Samantha said as she dug into her cookie.

"Your mommy is one of the best cooks on the planet, except for your Grandma Sally." Percy said.

* * *

After Jason put Adam down for a nap, Samantha showed him and Piper her room.

"This is my big girl bed." Samantha said as she climbed on her bed.

"It's adorable." Piper said.

"Thank you." Samantha said.

* * *

When they came back into the family room, Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of talking about something.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Just a vacation plan." Percy said

"Where?" Piper asked

"To our private island." Annabeth said.

* * *

That night, Jason had just put Adam to bed and he found Piper sitting in bed, reading.

"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?" Jason asked

"Much better, now that I'm not pregnant anymore." Piper said.

"You were fine while you were pregnant." Jason said.

"I know, but still, I'm glad that my pregnancy is over." Piper said.

"You're still beautiful, either way." Jason said.

"I love you Jason." Piper said, right before she kissed her husband, turned out her desk light and fell asleep.

"I love you to Pipes." Jason said, right before he turned out his own light and fell asleep.


	28. A Jackson Vacation

Percy was packing finishing up packing for their trip when Annabeth walked into the room.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Percy asked

Annabeth nodded and said "It'll be good to get back out to the island; we haven't been out to it since our honeymoon."

"Are the kids ready?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Then let's go." Percy said as they got the kids, Rainstorm, and Mrs. O' Leary got ready to travel to the island.

* * *

When they arrived at their island home, Samantha asked, "Where will Rainstorm sleep?"

"There's a pool in the house that Rainstorm can sleep in. Daddy already got him settled in." Percy said to his daughter.

"Where's my room?" She then asked.

Percy than pushed a button on the elevator, taking to the second highest floor, which had the kid's bedrooms on it.

That night, Percy and Annabeth climbed into their bed and Annabeth said "It's been a while since we slept in this bed."

"You ready to make it feel like our honeymoon all over again, only with the kids." Percy asked as he put on a condom.

"I'm always ready." Annabeth said, right before her husband began to make love to her.

* * *

The next morning, Samantha asked "What are we going to do today Daddy?"

"I was thinking we could have a little beach fun." Percy said.

Samantha clapped her hands and ran to the pool, since Percy had used the water to create a tunnel between the pool and the ocean for Rainstorm to use.

When they got to the beach, Percy followed his oldest daughter into the water so he could keep an eye on her while Annabeth watched the babies, who had already learned how to play with actual toys (they are legacies of Athena, so they mature faster, just like their mother,) who were using the sand box kit Samantha had gotten from her grandparents to make a sand castle.

* * *

When Samantha came out of the water and saw her brother and sister using her toys, she said "Those are my toys."

"Samantha, you need to learn how to share." Annabeth said

"Yes mommy." Samantha said as she took the other shovel and began to help her siblings build a sand castle.

"Despite that little not wanting to share her toys thing, Samantha seems to be adjusting to Ethan and Zoë just fine." Percy said.

"She knows we won't play favorites." Annabeth said.

"Daddy, can I take brother and sister for a ride on Rainstorm?" Samantha asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who said, "Only if daddy is with you in case they fall off. And Rainstorm has to say it's okay."

After Rainstorm said it was okay, Percy helped his daughter onto her hippocampus and then put Ethan and Zoë on him.

"Remember, go slow." Percy said and the hippocampus nodded as he started off.

* * *

That night, the Jackson's were having a nice dinner when Annabeth picked up the twins and carried them off to bed.

Once she was gone, Percy cut up his daughter's chicken nuggets into smaller pieces when she said, "Daddy, do you like Ethan and Zoë more than me?"

Percy was shocked that his daughter had just asked him that question.

"No baby, I love you just as much as I love the new babies. Why would you think that?" Percy asked

"You've been spending more time with them than me." Samantha said.

Percy picked up his daughter from her highchair and led her into the family room.

After he sat her down on the couch, Percy said "Sweetheart, just because mommy and daddy are spending more time with the babies, doesn't mean we love you any less."

"But you never have anytime for just me anymore." Samantha said sadly, with tears in her eyes.

Percy thought about for a second and then said "Maybe we have been a little neglecting towards you and I'm really sorry."

Samantha smiled at her daddy, right as Annabeth walked in.

"Why did you take Samantha away from the table before she finished her dinner?" Annabeth asked

"Because she seems to think we don't have time for her anymore." Percy said

"Sweetheart is that true?" Annabeth asked

Samantha nodded.

"I guess since the babies were born, daddy and I have been too busy." Annabeth said, right before she hugged her daughter to show how sorry she was.

"How about tomorrow, we leave the twins with the nymph attendants and spend the day with just Samantha." Percy said

Samantha clapped her hands at the thought of having mommy and daddy all to herself.

"I like it. So Samantha, tomorrow is your day, we can do anything you want to do, as long as it's on the island." Annabeth said, this caused Samantha to clap her hands with joy.

"Ok so can you go finish your dinner now." Annabeth asked and Samantha nodded as Percy took her back to her highchair.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth was talking with the nymph servants who had agreed to watch the twins while she and Percy were spending the day with Samantha.

"Remember, Ethan is starting to learn how to crawl, so keep an eye on him at all times and Zoë has already begun her raid the pantry for mommy's cookies phase, so keep her out of the kitchen. I've already filled a few bottles with breast milk, don't ask, and made a lot of my homemade blue chocolate chip cookies, in case they get fussy and I left a recipe sheet on the counter in case you need to make more." Annabeth said, telling the nymphs everything they needed to know about taking care of her babies.

"Mistress Annabeth, go have a good time with your husband and daughter, we promise to provide nothing but the best care for your lovely children." One of the nymphs said.

Annabeth nodded and said "Very well," right before she kissed Ethan and Zoë on their foreheads and said "Bye, bye, mommy will be back tonight." And with that she left the nursery to join Percy and Samantha for her day of mommy and daddy only time.


	29. Percy and Annabeth's day off

That night, the Jacksons returned to their house, with Samantha fast asleep in her daddy's arms.

"I can't believe that after everything we did with her today, she fell asleep after helping you fight a merman." Annabeth said as Percy took Samantha up to bed.

When he came back down, he sat down next to Annabeth and said "She's a better a fighter then we expected. Then again, she is a quarter Athena, a quarter Poseidon."

Annabeth nodded and then said "When we get back, I'm going to ask mom if she can make Samantha a knife like mine that can blend into the mortal world like your sword."

Percy nodded and said "I've been thinking that it was nice to have some time without as much crying and diaper changes and I was thinking that maybe while we're here, we should just, take a day for ourselves, like at that hot spring we found while we were on our honeymoon. You know, pack a picnic, bring some candles, and forget our bathing suits."

Annabeth smiled and said, "I like that idea, besides, we've sort of earned a little time to ourselves. We haven't had it since before Samantha was born. Just remember to put condoms in the basket."

"When should we take our personal day?" Percy asked as he got up to go himself and his wife some wine to drink.

When he came back into the room, he was holding a bottle of Annabeth's favorite wine, and 2 wine glasses.

When he sat down he poured the wine and handed a glass to his wife.

When Annabeth took a sip, she said "This wine is the wine we had on our honeymoon; I thought we emptied the only bottle we had then.

"No, dad got Mr. D to stock the cellar under the house with a bunch of cases of this wine before we came." Percy said

"Anyway to answer your earlier question, made we could take it tomorrow and spend a few days at the hot spring, the nymphs can keep things in order until we get back." Annabeth said.

"I like it, I'll get the basket, blanket, condoms, another bottle of this wine, some wine glasses, candlesticks, candles, and can you take care of the food?" Percy said

Annabeth nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth walked into Samantha's room to find her already awake.

"Sweetheart, remember yesterday when it was only Samantha time?" Annabeth asked

Samantha nodded.

"Well for the next few days, daddy and I are going to be having some time for just me and him. Do you understand?" Annabeth asked

"You go away for time with just daddy?" Samantha asked and Annabeth nodded

"Who will watch me and siblings?" she asked

"The nice nymph ladies who take care of the house when we aren't here." Annabeth said

"When be you back?" her daughter asked

"2 or 3 or maybe 4 days." Annabeth said

"I miss you mommy." Samantha said, right before Annabeth kissed her forehead and put her back to sleep.

* * *

"Ready to go Wise Girl." Percy asked

"Of course I am Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Then let's go." Percy said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and vapor traveled them to the hot spring.

When they arrived at the gate, Percy opened it and then activated a force field that caused any nymphs that had managed to cross the magical boundaries Poseidon had set in the area around the spring out of the area, so the Jackson's would have complete privacy.

Once they approached the hot spring, Percy and Annabeth began to strip nude. When they finally were, Percy helped his wife into the spring where they sat down and Annabeth reached into the picnic basket, pulled out a condom and slid it onto her husband's penis.

Once it was secured, Percy pulled his wife on top of him and began to push his private up against his wife's, causing her to turn and face her husband, giving him full access to her vagina.

Percy than pushed her back into the water and began to kiss her repeatedly as they began to have sex.

* * *

When they broke apart, Percy climbed out of the water and brought the picnic basket over to where his wife was waiting and took out the picnic blanket, the wine bottle, two glasses, some plates, the candlesticks, and 2 candles. After he laid everything out, Percy took some of the food out of the basket and put some on each plate.

While they were eating, Annabeth said "You were so right about this us time. It feels like we're on a second honeymoon."

Percy smiled and said "That was the goal."

After they finished eating, Annabeth just laid her head down on her husband's bare chest and sat down in his lap as Percy kissed her neck.

"This will probably be my favorite memory of our first year as husband and wife." Annabeth said as Percy put his arms around her and put his hands on her breast and began to caress them gently, causing his wife to smile and lean back into her husband's strong and broad chest as he dug his hands deeply into her skin and drew his fingers around her nipples, causing Annabeth to moan slightly as Percy than put his mouth to one of her nipples and began to suck on it and then began switching between them.

When Percy finished, he lied down on his back and allowed Annabeth to put her mouth on a certain part of his body and allowed her to begin sucking on it.

When she finished, Annabeth pulled her husband back next to her and began to just cuddle up against his handsome figure and eventually shut her eyes and fell asleep, feeling very protected in the arms of her lover.

Percy than watched his nude wife sleep and smiled at how cute she looked in her sleep, especially her face when her lips curled as she snored softly and how her nose and eyebrows scrunched up as she inhaled. Percy then rubbed her breasts a couple more times, just to make sure that Annabeth knew he was still there with her, since occasionally they did have Tartarus dreams and knowing that the other was with them helped them through it, and then put his head on top of hers and fell asleep as well.


	30. End of the honeymoons

Frank and Hazel were unloading their stuff into the cabin Leo had built for them in the valley the Di Angelos, the Graces, the Kraizers (Ben and Thalia decided it would be best if Luke grew up around most of the other babies), the Jackson manor, which was in the clearing in the woods closest to the lake and the valley, and the Valdezs cabins when Jason and Piper approached them, Piper holding Adam in her arms.

"Hey guys." Frank said as he unloaded the last of their things from the chariot.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?" Piper asked

"Great." Hazel said as she came out to greet them.

"So where are Percy and Annabeth?" Frank asked, surprised not to see any sign of the Jacksons at all.

"On their private island for some alone time with their kids." Jason said

"Kids?" Hazel asked

"Thalia, I and Annabeth all had our babies while you were gone. As you can see me holding mine." Piper said

"Congrats, so what did Annabeth have?" Frank asked

"Twins, a boy and a girl." Jason responded.

"But anyway, knowing Percy and Annabeth, they'll probably have their staff take care of their kids for part of their trip and spend that part using the trip as a second honeymoon, probably at that hot spring they told us about." Piper said.

"What hot spring?" Hazel asked with great interest.

"On their island, Percy and Annabeth have their own little secluded hot spring that not even water nymphs can enter, due to his father setting a boundary around the area, giving the occupants complete privacy." Jason said.

"If we'd known that, we could've gone there for our honeymoon." Frank said

"But anyway, are you 2 planning on having any little Zhangs?" Jason asked

Frank looked at his wife, since it was really her call, who said "Not for a little while, like maybe a year or so."

Piper nodded and said "I guess everyone can do it when they feel they're ready."

Hazel nodded and walked inside the cabin she shared with her husband and Frank shortly followed her in.

* * *

Once they were alone, since it was starting to get dark (Frank and Hazel spent a lot of time at the resort before they left), Frank picked his wife up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

Once he put her down on the bed, they began to strip naked and when they were naked, Frank lied down next to his wife and began to rub her breasts.

Hazel purred a little bit as Frank circled her nipples with his fingers.

"Oh enough with the foreplay and just have sex with me already." Hazel complained, not that she wasn't enjoying this.

Frank made sure he was wearing condom and then said "With pleasure."

And with that, he began to make  
love to his wife.

* * *

Annabeth woke up that morning a little, but happily surprised to find her husband's hands on her breasts. She was a little taken a back at first, but she understood his reasoning.

She hadn't had a single Tartarus, (she shivered just thinking the place), and dream all night and now she knew why, since she was in the arms of the person she loved the most. Her husband, Perseus Jackson, the only person who knew exactly how to comfort her when she was scared or suffering from her PTD (Post Tartarus Disorder).

She smiled as she let herself fall back to sleep in the man she loved arms.

* * *

The next day Annabeth and Percy were getting dressed for their return to the house, for even though their second honeymoon was nice, they missed their kids.

When they arrived at the house they Samantha trying to snag some cookies from the stove when she noticed them. Percy immediately vapor traveled to her side to move her before she got hurt by falling off.

"Hi daddy." Samantha said with toothy grin.

"Hello sweetheart, what were you doing crawling on hot stove? I thought you better than that. Didn't you, didn't you, didn't you." Percy asked as he lifted his daughter's top and began to give her raspberries, causing Samantha to burst out laughing until she lost her breath.

When Percy put her down, Samantha was clapping and jumping up and down and said "Again, again, again."

Percy smiled as Annabeth approached them and then he said "Maybe later, right now mommy and need to go say hi to your brother and sister." Samantha nodded and then yawned

"It sounds like someone needs a nap." Annabeth said as she picked up her daughter.

"No nap. I not tired." Samantha said as she attempted to keep her eyes opened.

"You're practically asleep." Percy said as he kissed his daughter good night.

"Fine." Samantha pouted, right before she fell asleep in her mommy's arms.

* * *

When Annabeth put Samantha, before she could leave, Samantha asked "Mommy, can you please give me my horsey?"

Annabeth smiled and picked up her daughter's favorite stuffed horse, put it in her arms, kissed Samantha's forehead and then walked out and closed the door behind them.


	31. Our very first Christmas!

By the time the Jackson's vacation had ended, a very important and special time of year had come around. Their first Christmas together.

Percy was bringing in a big pine tree that Juniper had recommended they cut down.

"Mommy, why is daddy bringing in a big tree?" Ethan asked (He and Zoë were a quarter Athena, so they develop mentally and intellectually quicker than other kids.)

"That's a Christmas tree." Annabeth asked

"What's Christmas?" Samantha asked as she and her siblings built with Legos to try to make their house.

"Christmas is a very special time of year. It's when we spend time with the family, like Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Frederick, Grandma Erica, Uncle Matthew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Tyson, Uncle Ben, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico, Aunt Reyna, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Luke, Maria, and Adam." Annabeth said, but her kids seemed to have lost interest.

"Also, during the night, Santa Claus comes to visit and puts presents under the tree for all the good little boys and girls." Percy said which spiked his kids' interest again.

"Who's Santa?" Zoë asked

Annabeth looked shocked that her husband was actually able to explain something she couldn't to the kids.

Percy stuck his tongue at Annabeth and then said, "Santa Claus is a really big man who wears a big red suit and hat and has a long white beard. He rides on a big sleigh pulled by reindeer through the sky and carry a big bag full of toys and presents in the middle of the night and leaves them under the tree."

"How does he get in?" Ethan asked

"Down the chimney and through the fireplace." Annabeth said as she brought 2 plates of cookies into the room.

"Cookies." Samantha said.

"Only one of these plates is for you, the other is for Santa when he visits tonight." Percy said.

"Can I stay up to see Santa?" Samantha asked

"Santa only gives presents to boys and girls who are fast asleep and he knows when you're asleep and he knows when you're awake." Annabeth said

"Never mind." Samantha said as she, Ethan and Zoë dug into the plate of cookies that was for them.

* * *

The next day, Samantha ran downstairs to find loads of presents under the tree.

"Mommy, Daddy, Santa came." Samantha shouted.

Percy and Annabeth came downstairs with Ethan in Percy's arms and Zoë in Annabeth's.

"Can we open presents now?" Ethan asked

Percy looked at Annabeth, who said, "What the heck, yes, go crazy. Besides you'll get more when your Aunts and Uncles come over here for Christmas dinner tonight."

The kids grinned and ran towards their gifts and began shredding the wrapping paper.

Percy whistled and Mrs. O' Leary bounded out of the shadows from her dog house.

After all the presents were unwrapped, Samantha had received, a saddle for rainstorm, a training, training sword, a pen that turned into a knife from Athena, a new sand castle kit from Poseidon and a stuffed animal version of Rainstorm from Mommy and Daddy.

That night, Samantha and Maria were playing with the toy swords they'd gotten from their daddies with some of Maria's shade playmates while Nico and Percy watched them, all the newborns were napping in the den and the women and Jason and Ben brought all the food out of the kitchen into the grand dining hall.

* * *

Once all the food was out, Nico dismissed Maria's playmates as he and Percy took their daughters into the dining room and put them down into their highchairs as Thalia, Annabeth and Piper did the same for the infants.

Once everyone started eating, Ben said, "Good turkey Annabeth. Some of the best I've ever had."

Percy nodded in agreement and said "Annabeth this is even better than my mom's turkey and it's delicious."

Annabeth blushed and said "It actually is your mom's recipe; I just tweaked it a little bit."

"Tweaked it how?" Thalia asked

"To make it so good even the kids will eat it, I may have mixed in a little of my famous blue chocolate chip cookies. It also counteracts the tripdofand in the turkey, so people don't get tired out when they eat it." Annabeth confessed

"Annabeth, I knew you were good in the kitchen, but I didn't know you were secretly a cooking wizard." Percy said as he kissed his wife, who blushed.

"I'm glad you like it." Annabeth said blushing.

* * *

After dinner, dessert and presents, the Kraizers, Graces, and Di Angelos headed out for the evening.

Annabeth had just come back from putting the kids to bed, and she found her husband sitting on the couch.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she pecked her husband on the lips.

"Hey Wise Girl, do you want to know what would really make this the best Christmas ever?" Percy asked

"What?" Annabeth asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Finally putting that Jacuzzi we have to use. You know what I mean, just you, me, the pulsing jets, our bodies naked, I think you know where I'm going with this." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and said "We've got a huge Jacuzzi; it would be a shame to waste it."

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the Jacuzzi, they didn't waste any time. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, they both began to strip naked.

Once they were both fully naked, Percy led his wife into the hot, bubbling water, where they sat down next to each other where they down, Annabeth sitting on her husband's lap, Percy using the water to from birth control, both of them sitting on the best jet in the tub.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." Annabeth said as they really began to get into what they were doing.

"I couldn't agree with that statement more. It's been perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it to go any other way." Percy agreed, and that was the last word said between the 2 of them for the rest of the night.


	32. Helping Octavian

Rachel was walking back to her cave when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Rachel." Octavian called.

Rachel groaned, put on a fake smile, turned and said, "Hi Octavian."

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Octavian asked

"What do you want?" She groaned

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted it to maybe, catch a movie with me on Friday night." Octavian asked.

Rachel groaned. This was the 10th time he's asked her out in the past week.

"Octavian, for the 10th time this week, I won't go out with you." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Octavian asked

"One, You're grandfather put and eternal maidenhood on the oracle's spirit, 2, you've tried to kill Percy and Annabeth, my 2 best friends several times, 3, you're murderer, yes I know what you did to Gwen, 4, you're a creepy liar who will do anything to gain power, and 5, I just don't like you at all." Rachel said

"Rachel wait, I can change." Octavian said

"I wish I could believe that, I really do, but after all the lies you've told, how do I know I can believe you?" Rachel asked

"Just give me a chance and you'll see that I can be nice and be honest." Octavian pleaded.

"I'm sorry Octavian, I just don't know if I can trust you." Rachel said as she walked away.

Octavian than sat down on the hill for a while and began to think about how he could convince Rachel to give him a chance. And, then, all of a sudden, he got an idea and ran towards the last place anyone would expect. The Jackson manor.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were watching the kids play when they heard a knock on the door.

When Annabeth went to go get it and a couple seconds later, Percy heard her gasp.

"Um, Percy, you might want to come here." Annabeth called

When came to the door, he was shocked to find the last person he expected at the door. Octavian.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, using a tone, signaling he wasn't at all happy to see him.

"May I please come in?" Octavian asked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then Annabeth said "Remove any weapons you have on you and then you may come in."

Octavian nodded and removed all his knives, his portable spear and all the weapons he was carrying with him.

* * *

After they sat down, Annabeth took the kids out to the clubhouse while Percy and Octavian spoke.

"Okay so what do you want?" Percy asked

"I want to convince Rachel to give me a chance." Octavian explained.

"And why should I help you? You tried to wipeout my entire family, especially the women I loved, just because I took the praetorship away from you." Percy said, referring to the time Octavian tried to force Annabeth back into Tartarus during the war.

"I was blinded by my greed and selfishness. I'll admit it. Instead of just accepting somethings, I chose to attack and take what I wanted by force. I allowed myself to become the very thing I feared most, not being wanted by anyone." Octavian confessed

"Maybe another reason you turned so cruel is because you kept all your bitterness bottled up instead of expressing yourself. That's what I think is the main reason most romans, with the exception Jason, although that's probably from his time with the Greeks, Hazel, Frank, Reyna ever since she and Nico got together and a few others, but you don't allow yourselves to show any sign of weakness." Percy said and Octavian nodded.

"So anyway, why did you come to me?" Percy asked

"You know Rachel better than anyone here. As I once recalled, she used to be one of your crushes?" Octavian asked

"Rachel and I were nothing but friends and while I believe she might've had feelings for me, Annabeth is the only one I 've ever loved and ever will love." Percy said

"I'm glad to know that's how you've always loved me." Annabeth as she reentered the room.

Percy nodded and brought her up to date on was happening.

"Anyway, if you ever want Rachel to go out with you, the first thing you need to do is get your grandfather to remove the eternal maidenhood of the spirit of Delphi." Percy said.

Octavian nodded.

"Next, if Apollo does do that, you're going to have to show Rachel and everyone that you really have changed for good. And that includes admitting that you don't have the gift of prophecy." Annabeth said.

"You're also going to have to learn to express yourself in a more constructive way. Killing innocent people and starting wars is not a good way to either get or keep a girlfriend." Percy advised

"What about, you know, hooking up?" Octavian asked

"You have to wait until both you and if you do somehow manage to get Rachel as a girlfriend, her are ready to take that step in your relationship. Having sex with a girl before she's ready can be a real deal breaker." Annabeth said

"How would you know?" Percy asked looking suspiciously at his wife.

"Don't worry, I never had sex with anyone but you, but really, wouldn't it have bothered you if I tried to have sex with you before you thought we were ready?" she asked

Percy thought about it for a second and then said "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Thanks for the advice." Octavian said as he left.

* * *

After he left Annabeth looked at her husband and asked "You really think he'll score a date with Rachel?"

Percy chuckled and said "I'll believe that when I see it."

"You know, the kids are a sleep in their rooms in the clubhouse, and you know, after talking about having sex, I want to have it now." Annabeth said as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Percy smiled and said "Annabeth Jackson, you dirty girl, at least wait until we get to our bedroom."

"Sorry Perc, I gotta let body flow free." Annabeth said she pulled jeans off, revealing her panties, which she quickly disregarded, revealing her bare butt.

Percy picked his wife up bridal style, carried her to the elevator and took it straight to their room.

* * *

By the time the elevator arrived at their room, Annabeth's jeans, panties (Percy kicked them into the elevator), shirt and bra were all lying on the floor, along with Percy's shirt, jeans and boxers, all of which were removed from the elevator as Percy carried his wife, both of them wearing nothing but socks, to their bed while made out with each other intensely until they crashed on the bed and began to really get into what they were doing.


	33. A new couple

Octavian was standing at Apollo's shrine, which was made out of pure gold, praying towards his grandfather to appear before him.

When Apollo finally did, he asked "Alright boy, this better be important."

"I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor regarding Rachel." Octavian asked

"Depends on what it is." Apollo said

"I'd like it if you'd remove the eternal maidenhood on the spirit of Delphi?" Octavian requested.

"And why would you ask me to do that, unless you like Rachel." Apollo said

"Well of course I like Rachel, I mean, what's not to like? She's kind, sweet, funny, talented, artistic, awesome, beautiful, tough, strong, gorgeous, and creative, there are so many good qualities about her, that I could go on forever. Just thinking about Rachel makes my heartbeat a mile a minute, I've just never felt that passionately about any other girl before. I just wish she would give me one more chance." Octavian said

"And why should I do anything for you when practically went against Olympus?" Apollo asked

"I know I screwed up big time, but I know that if people would just give me one more chance, they can see that really can change and that underneath my jerk attitude, there's really just a guy whose scared of people might think of him, so he tries to make them scared of him instead." Octavian said

Apollo thought about it for a minute and then said "I'm the god of truth and I didn't detect one lie in any of that."

"So does that mean?" Octavian asked

"Yes, if you can convince why it would be beneficial for the oracle?" Apollo said

"Well, if Rachel ever did agree to go out with me and we did get married and have kids, the spirit of the oracle could be passed down to the first born female child from mother to daughter." Octavian said

Apollo nodded and said "Very well, I hereby remove the spirit of Delphi's eternal maidenhood."

Octavian smiled and said "Thank you grandfather."

"Just don't make me regret it." Apollo said.

Little did either of them know that Rachel had actually overheard their little conversation, but instead of being repulsed and horrified that Octavian would now stop at nothing to get her to go out with him, she was actually quite touched. She had no idea Octavian actually had real genuine feelings for her. Rachel then used the oracle's spirit to see exactly what the future held for her, and to her shock, she saw an older version of herself sitting down in her cave with a man who looked like an older version of Octavian and 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy, the oldest looking girl looking like she now possessed the spirit of Delphi.

After the vision was over, Rachel fell backwards, only to land in the arms of Octavian.

When she came to, Rachel found was shocked to find herself in Octavian's arms, and even more shocked that she didn't mind.

"Hey sleeping beauty, glad you finally woke up without a kiss." Octavian said.

"Hi Octavian." Rachel said as she started to get up, but felt a little weak headed and would have fallen down the hill if Octavian hadn't caught her.

"Careful. You're still a little weak from actually making the spirit work instead of it doing it naturally." Octavian said as he helped her sit down.

"How did you know that?" Rachel asked

"It's just a legacy of Apollo thing." Octavian said.

"You know, I kind of overheard you talking to your grandfather." Rachel admitted.

"Oh, you did, I'm sorry I took matters into my own hands, but I had to find a way you that I can change, and the only way to do that was to allow you to actually spend some time with me." Octavian apologized, but was surprised when Rachel put her finger to his lips.

"I don't care about that; I heard what you said about me and it was really sweet. You know I never really thought about it before, but maybe we actually do have somethings in common." Rachel said

"Like what?" Octavian asked

"We both have something to do with Apollo, we both had or have oracle like positions, back when the camps are separate, we both can be very persuasive when we want to be and some other stuff." Rachel said.

"So are you saying that you want to go out?" Octavian asked

Rachel nodded and said "Maybe you are different then how people make you out to be."

Octavian than asked "So why did you make the spirit give you a future glimpse?"

"I wanted to see how things would play out if we did get together." Rachel said

"And how did it look?" Octavian said

"Pretty well, I mean we were living in my cave, married, with 3 kids." Rachel said.

"So Rachel, would you like to do something tomorrow night?" Octavian asked

"Sure, come by my cave tomorrow night and we can watch a movie or something." Rachel said and Octavian nodded and at that very second, their eyes met and green eyes met blue.

Octavian reached in closer and locked lips with Rachel and she didn't even try to stop him and they began to kiss.

Once the kiss was complete, Rachel said "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she walked back towards her cave.


	34. Another dog

Reyna was taking Maria for a walk (Yes, recently, Maria had begun to walk) when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Nico said

"Nico." Reyna said as she kissed her husband and then handed Maria to her daddy.

"Daddy." Maria said

"Hi sweetheart." Nico said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"So anyway, I assume you have a reason besides wanting to see me for finding us?" Reyna asked

Nico nodded and said "I just got an IM from dad and he invited us and Frank and Hazel to go visit him in the underworld."

"I don't have a problem with it and I think Maria should get to know her other grandmother, but do you really think Hazel will go back to the underworld, even if it's not so Thanatos can keep her there permanently?" Reyna asked

"She said she was gonna think about it, though I doubt she'll want to go, because according to her, she's had her fill of time in the underworld." Nico said.

"So when does Hades want us to go?" Reyna asked

"Tomorrow." Nico said

"No problem, we can spend the weekend there. Just promise me Persephone won't be there, because I really don't want my husband to be turned into a dandelion." Reyna said

"Sorry, but she's there, though I doubt she'll try anything, since she knows I have wife and daughter, not to mention a cousin, who makes it a hobby to anger immortals and kick their butts." Nico said with a chuckle.

"You really think Percy will come all the way to the underworld just to de-flower you." Reyna asked

"That, and so he can pictures of me as a flower sell them to the Stolls, who will never let the camp let me live it down." Nico said

"Let's just go IM your dad to let him know we're coming." Reyna said and Nico nodded.

The next morning, the Di Angelos were finishing getting ready to go to the underworld, when Hazel approached them.

"Hey Hazel, you sure you don't want to come with us?" Nico asked his sister.

"Thanks, but I've had my share of time in the underworld and there is no way I'm going back there for long time." Hazel said

"I'll tell dad you said hi." Nico said as Reyna came out, Maria strapped to her chest, carrying out hers and Maria's suit cases.

"We'll see you in a few days." Reyna said, right before Nico shadow traveled them to the underworld side of the river Styx.

* * *

As they walked towards the gate, they heard Cerberus growl.

"Cerberus, show yourself." Nico ordered.

When the 3 headed dog appeared, Nico rubbed his middle chin to calm the big guy down.

"Cerberus, you remember my wife Reyna. Don't you?" Nico asked and the dog nodded all 3 of its heads.

"Good, and this is my daughter Maria. I expect you to treat both of them the same way you would treat me and my father." Nico said

Cerberus barked to show he understood.

"Good boy, now, I have surprise for you from Annabeth." Nico said and Cerberus perked up at the mention of the name of the only person who's played with him in centuries.

Nico reached into his bag and pulled out a huge ball for that Tyson had made for him.

Cerberus began to play with ball and try to shred it as Nico, Reyna and Maria walked past him into the palace.

* * *

When they arrived at the front gates, they found the king and queen of the underworld waiting for them.

"Father. Persephone." Nico said, glaring at his step-mom, who returned the glare.

"Can you 2 please just put your little feud on hold for one weekend?" Hades asked

"I never wanted there to be feud between us in the first place, but your wife is no better than Hera." Nico said

"Take that back." Persephone said.

"Sorry, it's out there and it has a no return policy." Nico said smartly.

"Taking after that cousin of yours, are we?" Hades asked, since his nephew was the only other person he knew who spoke that way to gods.

"A little bit." Nico admitted.

Hades smiled a little bit.

"Are you just going stand there, or are you going to defend me?" Persephone asked

"Actually, my son is right. Look I can accept that don't like Nico because he isn't a child I had with you. But that is no excuse to turn him into flowers every time you see him. In my eyes that makes you no better than Hera." Hades said to his wife, who looked shocked that her husband had just treated her that way as he showed Nico, Reyna and Maria inside.

* * *

After they got settled in, Nico opened the door to find his father waiting for them.

"Hey dad, whats up?" Nico asked

"One of the female hellhounds got a little too close to Cerberus." Hades said

"Is she okay?" Nico asked

"She's fine, things actually worked out." Hades said

"How so?" Reyna asked

"Follow me." Hades said.

Nico nodded as he stood up and let his father lead him outside.

* * *

When they stopped walking, Nico couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in his step mom's garden was a huge hellhound surrounded by a litter of babies, some of them looked like the mother and the rest looked like Cerberus.

"Dad, they're adorable. Are they tame yet?" Nico asked, knowing his wife and daughter will want one when they see them.

"Most of them are." Hades said.

"Can they leave their mother yet. Because Reyna and Maria are definitely going to want to take one back to camp with us." Nico said.

"They were born a few weeks ago, and I IM'd Artemis, who said the puppies should be able to leave their mother by today." Hades said

Nico smiled as he walked back towards the palace.

* * *

That night Hades was sitting in bed, waiting for Persephone to enter their bedchambers. When she finally did, Persephone asked "Are you okay, you've been pretty quiet around me all day."

Hades looked at her and said "I guess that your argument with Nico today made me realize, that despite my few affairs with mortals, I've never done anything to wrong you." Hades said.

"I just want to know why you keep going around having mortal affairs." Persephone asked.

"It's probably because the only time we ever had sex was when we had Mellinoe, but ever since, you've completely shut me out. I only had affairs with mortal women because they were able to give what you refused to. All because you're upset about spending time in the underworld." Hades said

"I guess I have been letting my bitterness go too far and let it prevent my from sharing myself with you." Persephone said.

"I just want to know my wife loves me as much as I love her." Hades said.

"I'm sorry I've let my bitterness go as far as it has. I've become worse than my stepmom." Persephone said.

"At least Hera still has sex with her husband." Hades muttered.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you." Persephone suggested as she pulled off her nightgown.

"How?" Hades asked.

"Like this." Persephone said as jumped on her husband and gave him what she's been denying him for several centuries .

* * *

The next morning, Nico showed his wife and daughter the hellhound/Cerberus puppies.

"Puppies." Maria shouted as she ran to see all the puppies.

"Will they hurt her?" Reyna asked

"No, dad told me yesterday that they were tame, and besides, she's a grandchild of the underworld, they won't hurt her." Nico guaranteed.

"Daddy, can we keep this one?" Maria asked, holding a Cerberus look-a-like.

Reyna looked at Nico, who said "Sure, Samantha has a pet hippocampus, so you can have a Cerberus, since it is tame."

Maria clapped her hands began to rub her new pet's middle head.


	35. Hunters vs Campers

Percy was hacking away at a dummy when he heard someone entered.

He turned to find his sister-in-law behind him.

"Hey Pinecone face." Percy said.

"Sup Kelp Head." Thalia said

"So what brings you here?" Percy asked

"Chiron wanted me to let you know that you're going to be captain on Friday night's capture the flag game against the hunters." Thalia said

"Are you playing?" Percy asked

"Yep, Ben decided to sit this one out. Will Nico be back here in time for the game?" Thalia asked

"He'll be back tomorrow." Percy said.

"Great." Thalia said.

* * *

Friday Night.

"Campers and Hunters, you all know the rules. Phoebe, you shall be leading the hunters on the red team. Percy, you have been elected to lead the campers on the blue team. You all have 5 minutes to prepare." Chiron said and Percy and Phoebe nodded.

* * *

When the campers gathered, they were shocked to find Annabeth there, wearing armor as well.

"I thought you'd be watching your kids." Thalia asked

"Tyson and Ben agreed to watch them, but anyway, Percy and I have already devised a plan that plays to each of our strengths." Annabeth said

Percy than said "Okay, first off is the recon team. Jason, Hazel, that's you 2. We need above and below sight. Jason, Hazel, that'll be you 2. Jason, fly up and point out where the hunters are strongest and if we need to deploy more forces there. Hazel, tunnel underground and disable any traps you sense to keep them from getting us."

Jason and Hazel smiled and nodded.

"Leo, Frank and Clarisse, take cabin 5 and charge right down the middle to create a diversion."

The said people nodded.

* * *

Once everyone had been given their positions, Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and Percy and Nico used the shadows and water vapor to make themselves and Thalia invisible as they set off for the flag.

So far, they're plan seemed to be working and then they came upon the flag.

"Nico, now." Percy said, knowing that there had to be some type of trick to this.

Nico nodded and summoned a bunch of skeletons to walk towards the flag and disarm and any defenses, before Percy vapor traveled to the flag.

Once all the traps had been disabled, Percy quickly vapor traveled to the hunter's flag, picked it up, vapor traveled to Annabeth's side and then vapor traveled both of them to friendlier territory. As soon as they crossed over, Percy made them visible and then held up the flag as the banner changed from red with hunter's bow and deer, to ocean blue with a trident and horse on it.

"Camp Demigod wins." Chiron announced

"Excellent strategy." Artemis admitted, as she had watched the whole game.

"My wife doesn't give anything but that." Percy said as his brothers approached him, with his kids.

"How were they?" Percy asked

"Perfect, Ethan and Luke clicked almost immediately." Ben said.

"Thanks again for watching them." Annabeth said as she took Zoë in her arms and Percy took Samantha and Ethan in his.

"Anytime, but we better get to back to our cabins, before curfew, we don't want the harpies to come after us do we?" Tyson said

"Night." Percy said as he and his family headed back towards their place.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but since the last one was so long, I thought I should make this one shorter. I'll try to update soon.**

**-Percabeth4eva1 **


	36. One special night

Octavian and Rachel were watching TV in Rachel's cave and Rachel was thinking, _gods, we've been going out for a month. When will he be ready?_

"Rachel, can we talk?" Octavian asked

"Sure." Rachel said

"Look Rachel, I might be taking things too fast, but I'm crazy about you and I want to take our relationship to the next level." Octavian said.

"Don't be nervous, I actually want to take things to the next level as well." Rachel said

"Are you serious?" Octavian asked

Rachel smiled and said "Yep."

And with that she led him to her bedroom.

* * *

When they finished what they were doing, Octavian asked "Did you enjoy what I just shared with you?"

Rachel just nodded as she cuddled in her boyfriend's arms.

"You're a little quiet. I never meant to make you feel like you had to be ready to do what we just did." Octavian asked, a little concerned.

"I'm fine, trust me, what we just did, it was amazing, unlike anything I've ever felt before." Rachel assured him.

"I've wanted to have that feeling with you and only you since the day we met." Octavian said.

"Trust me as the oracle I know and I definitely appreciate that you waited until I was sure I could trust you and that I was ready to take such a big step in my life to do so." Rachel said.

"I was real jerk and a huge idiot before you came into my life, but one thing I said that was true, was how much I truly loved you." Octavian said, causing his girlfriend to giggle.

"I'm glad I gave you a chance, otherwise I'd still be a single lonely virgin." Rachel said as she kissed her boyfriend.

They then just lied there together in Rachel's bed and cuddled with each other, until Rachel broke the silence by saying "Thank you, for opening my eyes to the incredible feeling of being with the guy I love."

"Thank you for helping me learn how to be a different and better person." Octavian said

"If it weren't for you, we'd both be the same way we used to be. But I think that now, we're both wiser and better people because of your choice to change from a jerk to nice person." Rachel said.

Octavian smiled and said "You're the reason I changed. I changed to be the type of guy you would want to be with."

"You know, it's getting pretty late and I don't want you to get in trouble, so maybe you should just spend the night here." Rachel said as she checked the time.

Octavian smiled, pulled Rachel' s body closer to his, and began to kiss her neck on her sweet spot, causing his girlfriend to giggle.

When he pulled his lips away, Octavian and Rachel just cuddled with each other, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Chris and Clarisse were necking in Clarisse's room (all the head counselors who still lived in their cabins had their own rooms) on her bed, when Chris broke apart and pulled a box out of his pocket.

When he opened it, Clarisse was shocked to find a big diamond engagement ring inside.

"Chris, it's beautiful, where did you get it?" Clarisse asked

Chris gave her a grin that made her worry.

"You didn't steal it from any of the married couples, did you?" Clarisse asked

"Nope, I stole it from the jewelry store in city. And don't worry, I got Leo to make replicas. They won't even know they're gone." Chris said as he slid the ring on to his fiancée's finger.

Clarisse relaxed and said "As long as none of the other married couples are missing their wedding rings, it's fine."

Chris smiled as he put his own ring on.

"It's beautiful." Clarisse said as she examined the ring.

"Like the women who wears it." Chris said.

Clarisse actually blushed and said "You're the first boy whose ever called me beautiful. Most people just think I'm some macho tough, tomboy whose too ugly to like anyone."

Chris smiled and said "Clarisse, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Only people who know you as well as I do know that you're a beautiful, smart, strong, independent, courageous girl who will do anything to help the people she cares about the most. That's how you saved me when I almost went insane."

Clarisse shuddered as she thought back to the time she almost lost Chris forever.

Chris noticed this, put his arm around her and said "Sweetheart, I know it's hard for either of us to think about that horrible time, but just remember, we're together now and hopefully, we always will be."

Clarisse smiled at her fiancée and says "Thank you for seeing the generous and soft side of me. You're one of the only people, besides my mom, who knows it exists."

Chris looked a little confused and then said hesitantly, since he knew he was about to bring up a sensitive topic for Clarisse, "Didn't Silena know about it?"

Clarisse actually got a few tears in her eyes as she thought back to her first real friend.

"Silena was actually the one who helped me uncover it in the first place. I was sitting on top of Zeus's fist, crying because it didn't look like you were going to make it while you were insane, thanks to that stupid ghost, but anyway, Silena was walking the woods, I don't why, maybe it was to actually help her team for the next capture the flag game, but anyway, she heard me sobbing and climbed up next to me. She asked me what was wrong and I told her about you and the stupid labyrinth. After that, she helped realize that I was in love with you and helped me realize that you needed someone like a mother to watch over you and try to help you get better. Silena helped me discover the side of me that kept you alive until Mr. D could save you." Clarisse said.

"Actually, I think it was that side of you that saved me. It's also the side of you I fell in love with." Chris said.

Clarisse smiled and sat down in Chris's lap as they resumed necking.


	37. The new presents

Nico had just woken up, when he heard a knock on the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to find Hermes on the other side.

"Lord Hermes. How long have you been there?" Nico asked, hoping the god hadn't heard him and his wife fooling around earlier in the morning.

"Long enough to know you 2 have been having a good morning, but don't worry, my lips are sealed. Anyway, I just came to deliver a package from your father." Hermes said as he brought his caduceus in pen and signature pad form.

Nico signed it and George unhinged his jaw and a package came out of it.

"I gotta go; Athena and Poseidon are sending gifts to their grandchildren as well." Hermes said as he disappeared.

"Nico, who was that at the door?" Reyna said as she walked downstairs with Maria in her arms and Shadow (that's what Maria named her pet Cerberus) walking behind them.

"Hermes. He was delivering something from dad." Nico said as he grabbed his sword and used it to open the crate.

When he looked inside, he looked at his daughter and smiled.

"This is for you big girl." Nico said.

"For me?" Maria said as her mommy put her down and let her run to see what it was. Her daddy pulled out a suit of stygian iron armor complete with a helmet and shield that looked like a female version of his father's armor.

"That's adorable." Reyna said as Nico gave his daughter the helmet, and once she figured it out how to put it on, Maria looked absolutely adorable.

"I have to get a picture of this." Reyna said as she went to grab her cell phone.

"Wait, there's something else." Nico said, pulling out the biggest piece. It was a chariot just the right size for Maria and the harness was just the right size for Shadow to pull.

"Daddy can I ride it?" Maria asked

"In a little bit, right now we all have to get dressed and we have to have breakfast first." Nico said.

Maria pouted a little, but immediately perked when her mommy came back in the room began to take pictures of her.

* * *

Annabeth was watching Percy help Samantha with her back stroke when she heard a knock on the door.

When she came to the door, she was a little surprised to find Hermes waiting for her.

"Lord Hermes, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"I came to deliver some packages from your mother and father-in-law." Hermes said as he handed Annabeth the signature pad.

After she signed, the caduceus shifted to original form, and George unhinged his jaw and popped 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 packages, 3 of which were labeled, life stock.

"The livestock ones are from Poseidon." Hermes said as he flashed out.

* * *

When Percy came downstairs with all the kids, he asked "Where did the packages come from?"

"Hermes, they're from our parents." Annabeth said.

Percy uncapped his sword and sliced open the livestock ones first, revealing 3 white pegasi mules.

"Ponies." Ethan said as he and his siblings went to claim their pegasi.

Percy then opened each of the crates from Athena and each one contained a suit of armor that looked like Athena's armor, down to the medusa face on Aegis.

"Hey Annabeth. Check this out." Percy said as he pulled out 3 chariots.

"That's probably why Poseidon sent the pegasi." Annabeth said.

"Probably." Percy agreed.

* * *

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth let their children try out their new armor and chariots, with Percy walking right behind them and Annabeth videotaping it on her phone as she watched her kids ride into battle, looking like herself and Percy during the war with Gaea. A war that had almost cost both of them their lives.

"Hey Annabeth, it looks like Maria isn't the only who got present that can go with her pet." Reyna said as Nico ran past after Maria who was riding in a chariot being pulled by Shadow.

"You want me to send you the video of this?" Annabeth asked as Maria pulled up beside her best friend.

"Send a copy to both me and Nico." Reyna said as she videotaped it as well.

"This is adorable, now our children can actually race each other on the track." Annabeth said.

"The chariot track is way too dangerous." Reyna said.

"No, Percy and I have a private practice track which is also where Percy and Ben store the Poseidon chariot along with practice it against Malcolm and Jacob on the Athena team. The kids can race there after the Poseidon and Athena teams' next practice." Annabeth said.

Reyna nodded and said "Thanks, when's their next practice?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Nico and Hazel are welcome to bring the hades chariot to practice as well." Annabeth said.

"I'll mention it to him." Reyna said as they resumed washing their children ride throughout the valley.


	38. Surprise! !

The Jacksons and Di Angelos were watching their children race on the track, Samantha in the lead with Maria not too far behind.

"Come on Maria." Reyna called, right as she began to feel a little light-headed.

Right before she saw her angel cross the finish line in first place, Reyna blacked out.

Nico immediately said "Someone get an Apollo camper now."

"Percy, you and Nico get Reyna into one of the spare bedrooms. I'll go with Ben and we'll go get Will." Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

* * *

When Reyna came to, she was surprised to find herself lying down on a bed in a guestroom, with her husband, Percy, Annabeth, Ben, Will and all the children looking down at her.

"What happened, the last thing I remember is watching the kids race before I blacked out?" Reyna said

"After you blacked out, Percy and I brought you here to rest while Annabeth and Ben went and got Will. You have no idea how worried I was." Nico said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Will, is your aunt still here?" Percy asked

"Yeah, why?" Will asked

Annabeth caught onto where Percy was going with this and said "We have a theory on why Reyna blacked out, but we want a goddess to confirm."

Will nodded and walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later Artemis flashed in.

"So why did my nephew ask if you could see me?" Artemis asked

"We were watching the kids race earlier when all of a sudden, I blacked out." Reyna said

"So you think you might be pregnant again?" Artemis asked and Reyna nodded.

"I can do a simple check to find out." The goddess then said as she put her hand on her roman niece's abdomen.

A few minutes later, Artemis said "Reyna, you are pregnant once again."

"I don't understand, we used protection every time." Nico said.

"Condoms don't always work. Maybe something was wrong with one of the ones you used." Artemis explained.

"Is there any way you can remove any symptoms I might show. Because I don't want to faint or puke a lot." Reyna asked

"I can put the symptoms to rest, but the results would put you on a 9 month pregnancy instead of 5." Artemis said.

"I'd much rather be pregnant for nine months with no symptoms. Is there any way you can make it permanent any future pregnancies besides this one?" Reyna asked

Artemis nodded and once again put her hand on Reyna's abdomen and muttered something in ancient Greek.

"There, now you will never show any symptoms of pregnancy ever again. Except the fact that your stomach will grow, since that is out of even my power to control." Artemis said

"Thank you lady Artemis, I bet Annabeth would probably appreciate it if you could do that for her to. Because after going through it twice, I don't think she'd want a repeat of the symptoms a 3rd time." Nico said.

"I'll speak with Percy and Annabeth while I'm here." Artemis assured them as the Nico helped his wife up and helped her towards the door.

"Nico, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." Reyna said, even though she really didn't mind.

Nico smiled and said "You can never be too careful."

* * *

"Lady Artemis, I'm a little surprised you're still here." Annabeth said.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Artemis said as she entered Annabeth's study.

"Oh gods, please don't tell me I'm pregnant again." Annabeth pleaded.

Artemis smiled and said "No Annabeth, you aren't pregnant, but it does have something to do with that topic."

"What is it." Annabeth asked

"I have a way to relieve you of any symptoms of pregnancies for any future pregnancies you might have, however, it would put you on a 9 month pregnancy term instead of a 5 month." Artemis said.

"I'll do anything if it means that the next time I do get pregnant, I won't have any symptoms." Annabeth said and Artemis nodded as she placed the same blessing on Annabeth that she did on Reyna.

"Thanks, but also, could I ask you for one more thing?" Annabeth asked

Artemis nodded

"I was wondering if you could make it so that Percy and I could make love without protection for at least a year and we wouldn't have to worry about me getting pregnant." Annabeth asked

"You're asking me to make sure you don't get pregnant for at least a year?" Artemis asked

"Well, out of all the fertility and childbirth gods and goddesses out there, you're the one Percy and I trust the most, I mean, you are the one who's delivered the rest of our babies." Annabeth said.

"I can put a blessing on you that will block any sperm from Percy's body to enter yours when you make love, by closing off access the part of your body that makes the babies for a whole year." Artemis said and Annabeth nodded.

After Artemis placed the blessing on her Annabeth went to go find her husband to see if it worked, since it was getting late.

* * *

That, night, Percy and Annabeth were climbing into bed and Percy was surprised when his wife took of the condom he was wearing.

"Um Annabeth, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to have any more kids for a whole year." Percy asked

"I found a more reliable, easier and enjoyable way to do that." Annabeth said.

"Do tell." Percy said

"I asked Artemis to put a blessing on me that sort of cause my vagina to act like the opposite of a magnet to sperm coming from your body for a whole year." Annabeth explained as she positioned herself so said body part was in the perfect place for her husband to make love to it.

Percy smiled and said "That sounds like an early birthday present for both of us."

"I hope it feels like one." Annabeth said Percy linked his private with hers.

"Only one way to find out." Percy said as he and Annabeth began to make love.


	39. Another Surpise

Leo and Miranda were making out on their bed, when Miranda pulled away.

"What's up babe?" Leo asked

"Leo, I've been thinking." Miranda said

"You're not going to get a divorce from me are you?" Leo asked, knowing that the words that just came from his wife's mouth usually are not good ones when it comes to couples.

"No, of course not Leo. I was just thinking that maybe it's time we start thinking about a new addition to our family." Miranda said

"You mean a baby." Leo asked and his wife nodded.

"Don't you think we're still a little young before we take that step in our lives?" Leo asked

"We really don't have a choice about it anymore." Miranda said

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"I'm pregnant." Miranda said simply.

"When did this happen?" Leo asked

"Remember Christmas eve?" Miranda asked

"Dang it, I drank so much eggnog that I forgot to put on protection, why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked

"I only found out yesterday." Miranda said.

"Oh gods, oh gods." Leo said.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Miranda asked

"Yeah, I just need some air." Leo said as he walked outside towards the bunker.

* * *

A few minutes later Jason entered the bunker and was surprised to find Leo in there.

"Leo, I thought tonight was your date night with Miranda." Jason asked

"It was, but something happened and now I'm here." Leo said.

"You 2 didn't have a fight did you?" Jason asked

"No nothing like that. It turns out that soon, Miranda and I will be getting a new addition to our family." Leo said

"You mean a baby?" Jason asked

"Yes Miranda is pregnant." Leo said

"Congrats buddy, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be up with your wife." Jason said

"Jason, when Piper told you she was pregnant, how did you react?" Leo asked

"Well I was shocked, but also happy that Piper and I would bring a person into this world." Jason said

"Were you planning on it?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I guess that since we were trying to get pregnant, it wasn't as much of a shock." Jason said.

"Well, Miranda and I weren't planning on it so it was huge shock for me." Leo explained

"Shock for you. What about your wife, she's the one who will be carrying that baby for the next nine months, (Artemis had just decided to put a blessing on all the women in camp during the night after she gave the blessings to Reyna and Annabeth.) She must be terrified." Jason said

"Oh gods you're right, gotta get back to Miranda." Leo said

* * *

When Leo arrived at back at the room he shared with Miranda, he found her lying face down on her pillow.

"Miranda, I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just in shock and I needed a few minutes to process what you were telling me. I love you and I'm thrilled that we made a child together." Leo said

Miranda turned over and said "Do you really mean that?"

"I do with all my heart. Look Miranda, when I married you I took a vow to always make you feel special no matter what and I intend on keeping it." Leo said as he kissed Miranda's cheek.

Miranda smiled as Leo wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"And Leo, you have done that. Look I know you aren't as good with people as you are with machines, but I know one thing you'll be." Miranda said.

"What?" Leo asked

"A great daddy since you already are a great husband." Miranda said as she kissed her husband.

Leo smiled and said "Do you really think so?"

Miranda nodded and said "I know so."

"How. You know the only people I can comfortable around are you, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Reyna." Leo said

"All our child will care about is that his or her daddy will be there to love them." Miranda said since she knew her husband hadn't had a real parent in so long, he'd probably forgotten what it was like.

"I hope you're right." Leo said.

"Tell you what; I was planning on going to speak to Annabeth tomorrow about pregnancies and childbirth since she obviously has the most experience. Why you tag along and see if you can learn anything from Percy about being a father." Miranda suggested.

"Good idea." Leo said as he put his hand down the skirt Miranda was wearing.

Miranda smiled and said "Come on, reach in the underwear to."

Leo smiled and put his hand down the thong his wife was wearing and put his hand on her butt and squeezed it, causing her to squeal with anticipation. Leo smiled and squeezed her butt again a few more times as Miranda pulled off her top, revealing a lacy bra.

Leo then used the hand that wasn't down his wife's skirt to unstrap her bra. He then moved his hands and began rub Miranda's breasts while she pulled off his shirt and then his jeans and Leo then pulled down her skirt. They began to make out intensely as they fell backwards on to their bed pulled off each other's underwear. Eventually, they got through the foreplay and began to really get on with their evening plans.


	40. Meet the Kanes

The next morning, Percy was taking a walk in the park when Chiron came rushing up to him.

"Percy, Phoebe has detected some unknown monster nearing the borders. No one here is better at monster fighting than you. I want you to subdue it without killing it so we can identify the type of monster." Chiron said.

Percy nodded and vapor traveled to the property line.

* * *

When he arrived, Percy saw a monster that he had never seen before, although for some reason the type of monster looked familiar. Then it came to him. But before he could put it to anymore thought, the monster charged.

Percy leaped out of harm's way and struck the beast in the eyes, blinding it. Percy than used the water vapor in the air to form chains around it legs, knocking it off balance and with that, Percy than created a cage around the creature and then used a wave to knock it unconscious.

Once the beast was subdued, Percy took a good look at its head and saw a mark he hasn't seen in years.

The Per Ankh, meaning the house of life, which could only mean one thing about what this monster, was.

_Egyptian._ Percy thought as he used the water vapor to move the beast inside the boundaries.

* * *

After Percy captured the monster, Chiron called a meeting of the head counselors so they could figure out where it came from.

After everyone argued for 10 minutes, Percy finally said "Enough, I know exactly the type of style this monster is from."

Everyone looked at him.

Percy took a deep breath and said "This isn't a greek or roman monster. It's Egyptian."

"How do you know that Percy?" Chiron asked

"Follow me." Percy said, leading the centaur, demigods, satyr, and oracle to where the monster was being kept.

When they arrived, Percy showed Chiron the mark on the creature's head.

"Percy is correct. This monster bears the mark of the Egyptian House of Life. My only question is however, how did he recognize it." Chiron asked

Everyone looked towards the son of the sea god who took another deep breath and said "I recognized the mark because this isn't the first time I've seen it."

"When did you see it before?" Annabeth asked

"A few months after the giant war, I had an encounter with some Egyptian magic that had mutated a crocodile, but I wasn't the only one on the scene. I had an encounter with the current pharaoh of the house of life and we worked together to defeat it. Afterwards we decided to keep our worlds separate until the time was right and I guess that time is now. I can contact him and try to set up a meeting along with his sister, who is also an Egyptian magician." Percy said

"Do you think they would be willing to come here and figure out how to one of their monsters found this place?" Jason asked

"I can try. But maybe it would be best if only meet with them first, since really, I'm the demigod Carter, that's the guy's name, trusts, outside of camp." Percy said

"Agreed, Percy, can you IM them and see if would be willing to talk with you?" Chiron asked.

"Sure." Percy said

"Won't he be freaked out by an Iris Message?" Leo asked

Percy laughed and said "Please, according to him, he's possessed a god and fought huge Chaos serpent. Something like an IM wouldn't shcok him at all."

* * *

After Percy made contact with Carter, they agreed to meet in Central park.

Percy was standing near the door of Orpheus when the Egyptians finally showed up.

"Carter, good to see you again." Percy said

"You to Percy." Carter said

"Um excuse me, aren't you forgetting something." The girl standing next to Carter asked

"Oh right, Percy, this is my super annoying sister Sadie Kane, ex host of Isis. Sadie, this is my demigod friend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Carter said

"Pleased to meet you." Sadie said, shaking Percy's hand.

"Likewise." Percy said

"So anyway, Percy, why did you decide we needed to meet?" Carter asked.

"One of your Egyptian monsters managed to find our demigod training camp and attacked it and I was hoping you guys would be willing to come and help us figure out how and why." Percy explained.

Carter looked at Sadie who said "Sure, but can we bring 2 other people help us figure it out?"

"Depends." Percy said

"My girlfriend, Zia has even more experience with Egyptian monsters than we do and Sadie's boyfriend Walt is actually being possessed by a god." Carter said.

"Well that does sound like they can help, so sure." Percy said

"Thanks." Carter said.

* * *

After Zia and Walt arrived and introductions were made, Percy called Blackjack and led the Egyptians, who in a boat pulled by freak, to camp.

Once they arrive, Percy brings Chiron to the borderline where he says "You must be Julius Kane's children."

"You knew our father?" Sadie asked

"Our paths have crossed before. How else do you think I knew about the house of life? Anyway, last I heard of, your father blew up the Rosetta stone trying to release Osiris to bring back your mother. Did he succeed?" Chiron asked

"Yes Chiron, he did succeed with being reunited with mum, however, he now resides in the Egyptian underworld as the host of Osiris." Sadie said

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure that you have visited him before." Chiron said.

Carter nodded and Walt said "I actually see both of them all the time."

Chiron looked the magician for a few minutes and then said "You must host Anubis, do you not?"

"I have for a few months now sir." Walt said.

"Rest assured I know about your lineage and I am glad that both you and Anubis have real chance at a life." Chiron said.

"Anyway, can they enter?" Percy asked

"Of course" Chiron said as he let the magicians into camp.

* * *

Percy was showing the Egyptians around when he heard Lacy shout, "Sadie."

Percy was surprised to see Lacy and Sadie hug like they were already BFF's.

"You 2 know each other?" Percy asked

"Yeah, we go to school together." Sadie said after she promised Lacy they would catch up on exactly why she was in camp later.

* * *

When they approached the monster, Carter was shocked and "This demon is one of the one that was guarding Apophis's shadow."

"Just to clarify, Apophis is the giant Chaos snake you guys defeated right." Percy asked, since he had done some studying on Egyptian mythology after he met Carter.

Zia nodded and said "Maybe it sensed some sort of Egyptian magic that was similar to Carter's Horus magic and thought it was Carter. How Egyptian magic would be here, I don't know."

Carter thought about it for a minute and then said "After Percy and I met, I put an enchantment on his hand that would allow him to summon me if he needed to. That's probably what attracted the monster to this place."

"Okay so now that we know how this thing found this place, can you get rid of it since it is your type of monster?" Percy asked

Carter nodded and Sadie performed a simple Ha-di spell and destroyed the demon.

"You know if you guys aren't in any hurry, you should stick around and we can swap stories at my place." Percy said.

"I think that can be arranged." Carter said as Percy led the Egyptians back to his place.


	41. Story Swap

When they arrived at Percy's place, Sadie said "Wow, are you rich or famous or something?" Since to her that was the explanation on why Percy would be living a big manor house.

"Actually, my wife who's an architect designed it. But I guess you could say I'm a little famous in Greek and Roman world." Percy said

"Don't be modest Percy; you're the most famous demigod who's ever lived." Annabeth said as she walked outside.

"Um, Percy who is this?" Zia asked

"Oh yeah sorry, Carter, Sadie, Zia, Walt, this is my wife Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Annabeth, this is Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the house of life and former host of the Egyptian god Horus, his sister Sadie Kane, ex host of the Egyptian goddess Isis, Sadie's boyfriend Walt Stone, the current host of the Egyptian god Anubis, and Carter's girlfriend, Zia Rashid, ex host of the Egyptian god Ra." Percy said

"Wait a minute, I thought Poseidon and Athena were rivals, so," Walt asked

"How is a son of Poseidon married to a daughter of Athena when their parents are rivals?" Annabeth finished and Walt nodded.

"Annabeth and I have been through a lot together and we don't really care about our parent's rivalry." Percy explained.

The Egyptians nodded and Percy and Annabeth showed them in.

* * *

After they sat down in the den, Percy brought Annabeth up to speed and they decided to start with Percy's story.

Sadie was burst out laughing when Percy told them about the nobody trick.

After he told them about blowing up Mount. St. Helens, the Egyptians were looking at him in awe, but not as much awe as when Percy told them he fought Kronos, traveled to the land beyond the gods, both he and Annabeth made it through the worst place on earth and that he fought the earth goddess himself.

"Wow, after hearing that, our war sounds like a walk in the park." Zia said.

Carter than dove into their tale about their war with Apophis.

When he finished Annabeth said "So you guys actually host gods?"

"Pretty much, I gotta tell you though, it's annoying having a god's voice in your head and stealing your body." Carter said

"Your gods do that to?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I wasn't aware Greek and roman gods took stole demigod's bodies to possess them." Carter said

"No our gods just steal demigods from certain places and send them across the country with no memory." Annabeth said. She still hasn't forgiven Hera for doing that to her husband, no matter how noble the cause was.

"Ah, I understand." Zia said, remembering what Percy had told them.

"Well, it sounds like we could help each other out in the future." Percy said

"Yeah, we probably could." Carter agreed.

"Well anyway, we better get to the Brooklyn House before Felix, or any of the other initiates blow it up." Walt said.

"Yeah, besides it's getting pretty late. You guys should get going, but before you do, just remember if you need us, just use a rainbow to call." Percy said.

"We will." Sadie said.

* * *

When the Egyptians arrived back at Brooklyn House, Felix asked "Where were you guys?"

"Just meeting up with an old friend. But anyway, I'm beat." Carter said as he headed up to his bedroom.

"I'm gonna go check on him because I get the feeling Carter isn't as tired as he says." Zia said as she walked up to her boyfriend's bedroom.

When she arrived, she found Carter sitting on his bed, watching TV, but Zia could tell her boyfriend's mind was preoccupied with something else.

"Hey babe, is something wrong?" Zia asked as she sat down next to him.

Carter kissed his girlfriend and said "I guess my mind has just been preoccupied thinking about a lot of different things."

"I've noticed, even when we spend time alone together, I can tell from the look in your eyes that distracted. You haven't even noticed the signs I've been giving you, indicating I want to take our relationship to the next level." Zia said

"I'm really sorry Zia. I've just been having a lot on my mind about what would happen if our gods did come back, running the House of Life through Amos, not to mention running the 21st Nome and now trying to help Percy keep the peace between the demigods and the magicians." Carter apologized.

"I guess I understand. I just wish my boyfriend actually paid attention to me when it's just the 2 of us together." Zia said

"You know, maybe, if you want to, you could spend the night here with me?" Carter said, causing his girlfriend to smile.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that for weeks." Zia said

Carter smiled kissed Zia hotly on her lips and he felt her kiss him back just as hotly as he was kissing her. Eventually, they wound up laying down on Carter's bed, under the blanket, both of them in just their underwear, and Zia wasn't even wearing her bra.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Carter asked, wanting to make sure Zia was ready before they did this, since once it was done, there was no going back.

Zia grabbed her wand and said "Heka."

The Egyptian symbol for repel appeared around her body, keeping anything she didn't want to enter her body out of it.

"That a good enough answer for you Mr. Kane?" Zia asked with a grin.

"I'm sold." Carter said as he and the girl he loved began to go at each other.


	42. Returning a favor

Percy was training in the arena later on in the week when he got an IM from Carter.

"Hey Carter, what's up?" Percy asked

"Hey Percy, listen, Walt was sculpting some clay figures called shabiti for us to use in training and he forgot to cut of the their legs and now they're running amok around New York and our initiates aren't enough to capture them all. Can you and some of the rest of Camp Demigod come and help us out?" Carter asked

"No problem." Percy said and Carter said he would come and pick up the demigods who would be coming and take them to the Brooklyn House.

* * *

When Carter arrived, he found Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Ben, Chris, Clarisse, Leo, (Reyna and Miranda agreed to stay behind since they were pregnant and they agreed to watch all the kids), Travis, Connor, Lou Ellen, Frank, Hazel, Katie, Butch, Will, Austin, Alex, and Octavian.

After he got them to the Brooklyn house, they began to rally with Sadie, Walt, Zia and the other magicians.

"Okay, so Ben and I can take the rivers. The East and Hudson rivers have helped me before." Percy said.

"Okay, me, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo can take the central park area." Annabeth said and everyone nodded, knowing how powerful the 6demigods were together. They then decided that they every other group would have at least one Egyptian with them since they knew the creatures well.

Thalia, Travis, Butch and Katie were paired with Alyssa, since she was and earth elementalist. Lou Ellen, Connor, Will, and Austin paired with Sadie. Nico, Octavian and Alex paired Walt. And Chris and Clarisse paired with Carter.

* * *

"Okay Ben, the best way to get the river gods to cooperate with you is to bribe them." Percy said as he pulled 2 sand dollars out of his pocket. Immediately the river gods appeared.

"So kid, you got some more sand dollars to spend" the Hudson River god said.

Percy nodded and said "In exchange for one dollar each, you guys have to try to resurface any shabti that are hidden in your rivers."

"Deal." East and Hudson said.

Percy handed each god a sand dollar and immediately four men were pushed out of the muck. Percy and Ben used the water to push the clay men out of the water.

"You won't take us magicians." One of the men said.

"FYI, we aren't magicians. We're demigods. Sons of Poseidon." Percy said as he and Ben brought out their swords.

"No matter, we won't go without a fight." Another one said.

"You want a fight, you got it." Ben said, summoning the river water to form a miniature hurricane around himself.

Percy began to use the water to form a vortex pulling the shabti towards them.

* * *

"Are you sensing anything?" Frank asked his wife.

"They're definitely close." Hazel said

"Is there any way you can summon them to us?" Leo asked

Hazel smiled and said "I thought you'd never ask."

And with that, she made gesture of pulling something towards herself with her hand. Immediately, 6 people came shooting towards them, either meeting, Annabeth's dagger, Jason's gladius, Piper's dagger, one of Frank's arrows, or Hazel's spatha.

The ones that remained didn't last long. Leo lit them on fire and Jason struck them with Lighting causing them to explode.

* * *

When they all met up after all the shabti were defeated, Carter said "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Percy said, shaking the Egyptian's hand.

Meanwhile, Butch was talking to Alyssa.

"So maybe you could call me sometime." Alyssa said.

"I'll IM, because demigods can't really use technology." Butch said.

Alyssa nodded, right before Percy told Butch they had to go, as the camp vans had just arrived to take them back.

"See you around Alyssa." Butch said, right before he winked at her.

Alyssa smiled as the son of Iris ran to catch up with his friends.

"So, you like that Butch guy." Sadie said looking at Alyssa who was currently daydreaming.

"What makes you say that?" Alyssa said

"Oh don't even try to play dumb. I saw the look on your face while you were talking to him." Sadie said with a smile

"Okay fine, yes I like butch, do you have a problem with that?" Alyssa asked

"No, but I think it's cute on how you've developed a crush on a guy you've only known for a day." Sadie said.

"Grow up Sadie, come on let get inside." Alyssa said and Sadie nodded as they walked inside.

* * *

When the demigods arrived back at camp, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia and Ben went to go collect their kids from Reyna and Miranda.

That night, Nico climbed into bed next to his wife and said "So what did you and Miranda do while I was helping out the Egyptians."

"Maria we let Maria and the Jackson kids race each other through the green and Adam and Luke napped most of the time." Maria said

"How's Di Angelo kid number 2 doing." Nico said

"Fine. I have to say, I can't wait to get it out of me though." Reyna said.

"You're doing fine." Nico said to his wife.

"I know, but still." Reyna said

"Anyway, we better get to bed." Nico said as he turned out the light.


	43. Where's Carter

Carter and Zia were watching TV in Carter's bedroom when Carter pressed the pause button on his remote.

"Why did you pause it?" Zia asked

"Listen Zia, I just think that we should talk about what we did last night." Carter said

"Was it not as enjoyable for you to share your body with me as I wanted it to be?" Zia asked, concerned he was upset with her.

"No, no of course not, I just want to make sure we both feel comfortable about what we did before we move on to doing more." Carter explained and Zia immediately relaxed

"Carter, last night was incredible for me and after everything we went through, well, I'm glad you were the one I got to share that feeling with." Zia said

"So last night was your very first time. No one wanted to do that with you before?" Carter asked

"No, but then again, there wasn't really anyone else there at the first Nome that was my age, at least not for long and then when Amos reassigned me here, I still had a lot of adjusting to do with normal life." Zia said with a smile.

Carter smiled and said "I'm glad you enjoyed last night."

"What about you?" Zia asked

"Last night was incredible for me to. Zia after everything we've been through together, saving you from the tomb, traveling through the land of the demons, even after you became possessed by Ra, I never stopped loving you. You were the one and only person I knew I wanted you to be the one I shared that feeling with. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Carter said

Zia smiled and said "Carter you are also the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I mean we graduated from high school, we're both 18 and at least your parents trust us to make the decisions we need to in life."

Carter smiled and said "With Apophis defeated, the gods in peace and not bothering us, and now the magicians and demigods are co-existing peacefully, that pretty much frees up a lot of my time to spend with you and actually pay attention to you."

"Finally, get some actual time with my boyfriend." Zia said happily

"Hey Zia, I have a really important question to ask you." Carter said, fingering the box in his pocket.

"What is it?" Zia asked

"Zia Rashid, will you marry me?" Carter asked, pulling out the box and opening it.

"Carter, this is all very sudden." Zia said

"You don't have to answer me right now. You can sleep on it and then give me an answer tomorrow." Carter said, a little disappointed that Zia didn't say yes.

"Thanks." Zia said as she kissed Carter and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Sadie was listening to music in her room, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said

"Hi Sadie." Zia said as she entered the room

"Zia, I thought you and Carter would still be lip locking right now." Sadie said

"Yeah, our date ended a little early tonight." Zia said

"Did you and Carter have a fight or something?" Sadie asked

"No, of course not. It's just something happened and it made me a little uncomfortable, so I left." Zia said

"What was it?" Sadie asked

"Carter proposed to me." Zia said

"Finally, but anyway, Zia that sounds wonderful, why would you be uncomfortable?" Sadie asked than it hit her for she didn't see a ring on either of Zia's hands.

"Did you really say no?" Sadie asked

"No, actually I didn't give him an answer yet, he said he'd let me think about it tonight and then I could answer him tomorrow, but I could tell he was really hoping I'd said yes." Zia said

"I thought you liked my brother?" Sadie asked

"I do, a lot. I love Carter." Zia said

"If it was Walt proposing to me, I know I'd say yes in a heartbeat. I mean it's not exactly something a girl should have to think about." Sadie said

"I wanted to say yes, I still want to, but sometimes Carter just seems zoned out and looks like he might crack at any moment." Zia said

"Zia, if you were in Carter's place, wouldn't you be like that to. I mean even though he doesn't do it directly, the guy has to run the whole house of life, plus the 21st Nome. That's got to put a toll on Carter's shoulders. But anyway, why did you come to me?" Sadie said.

"I figured that if there was anyone who knew Carter better than me, it was you, because he told me that you know his secret name." Zia said

Sadie nodded and said "Zia, the only reason I know Carter's secret name is because I needed it to save his life."

"No, Sadie I understand, that's why I came to you. What should I do? I love Carter and I know he loves me, but still, I'm just not sure if I should say yes or no." Zia said

"Zia, Carter is a great guy and I know that if there is one person who isn't his blood related family that he would go to any lengths to protect, it's you. I know that there's no one Carter trusts more than you. I'm pretty sure he proved his love for you last night." Sadie said

"How do you know about that." Zia asked

"It was sort of obvious when you went into his room last night and didn't come out until this morning in the same clothes you wore yesterday." Sadie said

"So what are you saying?" Zia asked

"I think you should say yes, but it's completely your choice." Sadie said.

"Thanks Sadie." Zia said as she walked into hall and walked back to Carter's room, but was surprised to find the door already opened. When she walked in, she was shocked to see, Carter's wand and sword were gone, along with all of his clothes.

* * *

She ran up to the roof to where their portal sphinx and Freak the griffin were, but to her shock, Freak and one of the boats were gone and she could sense the portal sphinx cooling down. She then noticed a note from Carter nailed onto Freak's stable.

Zia snatched it and ran back downstairs where she found Sadie and Walt watching TV in the Great Room.

"Glad I caught you guys, look at this note I just found from Carter." Zia said.

Sadie grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Zia, until you decide about your answer to the question I asked you, I shall be taking a leave of absence as leader of the 21st Nome. Tell Sadie that until I choose return, that burden falls to her. I'm sorry, but I can't live in the same house as you without thinking that you don't care about me enough to give me a straight answer. When you make up your mind, contact me. Until then, I've set up spell to keep anyone in the 21st Nome from contacting me. I'm sorry, but remember, I love you and I always will. Love, Carter."

"This is all my fault, if I had just given Carter an answer when he asked me, he'd still be here." Zia said and actually broke down into tears.

"Don't worry Zia, we will find him. The first thing we need to do is inform Amos and have the initiates at the first Nome scry out to all the others that Carter is missing. We'll also contact Percy at Camp demigod and ask him and the other demigods to keep their eyes and ears open." Sadie said assuming her new role of authority.

Zia nodded and sat down on the couch and continued to cry.

"What question was Carter talking about?" Walt asked

"Earlier Carter proposed to me but I didn't give him a real answer. That's why he's gone." Zia said miserably.

"Zia, until we find Carter, you can stay in his room, so you'll at least feel a little closer to him." Sadie said

"Thanks Sadie. I'm gonna go to bed and hope I wake up to find this was just a nightmare." Zia said walking upstairs.

"I hope we find Carter soon before she goes lovesick." Walt said.

"We will." Sadie said, wishing she could believe it.


	44. Spreading the Word

Annabeth walked into the den to find Percy IM'ing with Sadie Kane.

"Thanks Sadie, I promise I'll be there in like an hour to help you guys out." Percy said as he broke the connection.

"What's up?" Annabeth asked

"Sadie called and said Carter abandoned the Brooklyn House and Zia is really heartbroken. I promised Sadie I'd go and help them with the search." Percy said

"Maybe I should go to. It sounds like Zia is going through is like what I was going through when Hera took you away from me. I can help Zia get through this." Annabeth said

Percy nodded.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the Brooklyn house, Sadie said "Thanks for coming, Percy the meeting for possible locations Carter could be is taking place in the library. Annabeth, come with me, Zia is staying Carter's room."

"How bad is she doing?" Annabeth asked

"Carter only left last night and Zia has already gone off the deep end. She refuses to leave Carter's room and spends all her time either in his bed sobbing her heart out or on his balcony, trying to find him using his scrying bowl. She refuses to eat, drink or sleep. I had to use magic to get her to go to bed last night and again to get some food and water in her system this morning. You really think you can snap her out of it?" Sadie asked

"I was in a similar state for the beginning of the time Percy went missing, but realized that lying around and feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to bring my Percy back to me any sooner. Hopefully I can Zia the same thing about Carter." Annabeth said and Sadie nodded as she opened the door to Carter's room.

* * *

At first, Annabeth couldn't even see Zia. Then when she looked at the bed, she saw a person sized lump under the blanket.

"Zia, please, do you really think Carter would want you to practically kill yourself because of him?" Annabeth asked the magician.

"Annabeth, you don't understand. It's my fault Carter left." Zia said miserably from under the blankets.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Annabeth asked

"Last night, Carter proposed to me and I didn't respond with a direct answer. My guess is that Carter took it the wrong way and thought I didn't want to marry him. I guess he was hurt so, he decided to run away." Zia said

"Zia, lying around and moping and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to reunite you with Carter any sooner. Trust me, I know how you're feeling, at first, when Hera took Percy away from me, I was miserable. But eventually, my friends helped me realize that wasn't going to help me at all, so instead, I focused my energy into keeping myself alive and searching for him. Zia, the more people we have searching, the sooner Carter will be found. So why don't we get you out of bed, a shower, your teeth and hair brushed and fresh change of clothes and then go help with the search." Annabeth said

Zia came out from under the blankets and said "Okay."

And with that, Annabeth helped the magician out of the bed and to her own room.

* * *

"Okay so here's the plan, Walt, you and Anubis travel into the Duat and alert Horus and the other Egyptian gods as well as dad to keep an eye for Carter and let us know if they find him. "I'll go to the First Nome and help Amos coordinate the search from the other international nomes. Percy, you stay here and help us position magicians and demigods in the other nomes around America." Sadie said and the others nodded right as the library door opened and Zia walked in.

"Wow, Annabeth really is a miracle worker." Jaz whispered to Felix, who snickered.

"Sadie, I'm with you to Egypt to search around the first Nome to see if Carter for reason is there." Zia said, her old confident fire restored.

Sadie smiled and said "That's the Zia I know and am sometimes freaked out by."

Zia smiled and said "Sadie and I get first use of the portal sphinx. Anyone disagree?"

Wisely, no one spoke.

"That's what I thought." Zia said as she and Sadie made their way to the roof.

* * *

When they arrived, Sadie said "Don't worry Zia, Carter can't hide forever. We will find him and make sure you're reunited with him."

Zia smiled and said "Thank you Sadie. I just we find him soon."

"We will." Sadie said as she opened up the portal to take them to the first Nome.

* * *

When Walt entered the Duat in the form of Anubis, he decided that since Osiris's host was Carter's father, he should probably inform him first.

When he arrived, Osiris had just finished his trials for that hour.

"Ah Anubis, I'm glad you showed up." Osiris said.

"My lord, I am not here on a happy note. I am sorry to report that your son, Carter Kane went missing as of last night and Sadie asked to inform you and if you hear anything about Carter's whereabouts, please let us know." Anubis said.

Osiris sat back in his throne and said "Thank you for telling me this Anubis and inform my daughter that I will personally inform her if hear any news of Carter."

Anubis nodded and walked out. Next place on his list, throne room of the gods and he was dreading Horus's reaction when he finds out his favorite magician is missing.

* * *

"Lord Horus, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" Anubis asked.

"Alright what is this about." Horus asked impatiently.

"My lord, this involves Carter Kane." Anubis said, getting war god's full attention.

"What has happened to Carter?" he asked

"He went missing last night." Anubis said.

"I'll make sure all the gods are the watch for him. I assume father knows of this." Horus said

"I just came from informing him." Anubis said.

"Thank you for making me aware of this Anubis." Horus said to the funeral god.

* * *

When Sadie and Zia arrived at the first Nome, Amos was waiting for them.

"Welcome back Zia." Amos said as he hugged his niece.

"Any luck finding Carter yet?" Zia asked anxiously.

"Not yet, I cannot detect his magic signature anywhere, but then again, he is the pharaoh, he could've just made himself invisible to magic tracking methods and I've got no time to search around this place on foot for him, though I wish I did." Amos said

"That's why I'm here." Zia said as she ran off.

"So anyway, how many nomes have been notified?" Sadie asked

"At least have and we are still scrying out." Amos said as the 2 walked into the Hall of Ages.

* * *

Zia's first stop was to see if Carter was in her secret room.

When she opened the door she found it empty, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

She reached into the Duat and pulled out her wand and called out the revealing spell.

Hieroglyphs burned in the air and a wave of energy undid the invisibility spell in the room, revealing.

"Carter!" Zia shouted, running to hug her boyfriend.

"HI Zia." Carter said.

"Carter, I made up my mind. Yes, yes I will marry you." Zia said.

Carter smiled and said "That's all I needed to hear."

And with that, Carter kissed his girlfriend on her lips.

* * *

The door to the hall of ages opened and Sadie and Amos were surprised to find that there was someone with Zia.

"Carter." Sadie shouted when she saw who it was and ran to hug her big brother.

"Hey sis, did you miss me?" Carter said with a grin.

"Yes okay, I did miss you a little bit. I mean seriously you were gone for one day. But anyway, do you have any idea what you put your girlfriend through?" Sadie asked

Carter looked at Zia who said "Let's just say that if it wasn't for Annabeth, I'd still be lying in your bed, crying my heart out."

"Zia, I'm so sorry I put you through that, but it's just, when you didn't answer me last night, I guess I just jumped to conclusions." Carter apologized

"Well, all that matters now is that we're going to be together forever." Zia said

"Bye Uncle Amos." Carter said, opening a portal back to Brooklyn house for him, Zia and Sadie.


	45. The end of the year

The next day, Chris and Clarisse were walking by the lake when Percy approached them.

"Hey Chris, hey Clarisse, congrats about last night." Percy said to them.

"Thanks, Clarisse and just decided that we didn't want a big fancy ceremony. We just wanted it to be quick and simple." Chris said.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you guys are finally married. So where are you going to live now?" Percy asked

"I asked Leo if he could build us a cabin in the valley that all the others are in." Clarisse said

"Asked, or threatened?" Percy asked jokingly.

Clarisse smiled and said "Don't worry; I left Valdez intact, mainly because I don't want to worry about waking up and finding myself on fire."

"Anyway, Leo agreed and he said our cabin should be done by either late tonight or late tomorrow morning." Chris said

"Do you guys need a place to stay if the cabin isn't ready by curfew?" Percy asked

"Are you offering for us to stay with you if our place isn't finished by tonight?" Clarisse asked

"I've got plenty of room." Percy said.

"Thanks, but if our cabin isn't finished yet, we can just stay in Clarisse's room in cabin 5 like we did last night." Chris said.

"Okay." Percy said as he walked off.

* * *

Zia and Carter were sitting on at Carter's desk, working on the plans for their wedding.

"Okay so what day should our wedding be on?" Carter asked

"I was thinking somewhere around the spring equinox, since that is when we first started dating." Zia said

"So, like April 21st." Carter agreed.

Zia nodded.

"Okay so that we have a date, we need a location." Zia said

"I was thinking we could have the ceremony here at the Brooklyn House." Carter said

"Right here where all our friends are. I like it." Zia said

"Okay now that we have a date and location for our wedding, tome to move onto the next most important thing. Where should we have our honeymoon?" he asked

"I was thinking we could take the portal to the location of the 67th Nome and then have our honeymoon there." Zia said

"I know I'm the pharaoh, but I'm still learning all the nomes, where is the 67th Nome?" Carter asked

"The Caribbean, to be more specific, the Bahamas." Zia said.

"Okay, so we'll enter through the headquarters of the 67th Nome, then leave there and maybe we could take a cruise around the Bahamas." Carter said.

"I like the idea of taking the cruise around the Bahamas, but what about Egyptian monsters that might attack us, I mean, we'd have absolutely no protection." Zia said.

"We could station magicians around the boat and protect us until our cruise is over." Carter suggested

"I guess marrying the pharaoh of the house of life does have even more advantages than I thought." Zia said with a smile.

"Yep, I can make sure we have protection from any monsters that might try to attack us. I'll take care of all that stuff." Carter said as he kissed his fiancée.

Zia smiled and said "Okay, we have those details worked out. I think that the last thing we need to work on before we call it a night is at least starting the guests list."

Carter nodded and said "Okay, well obviously Sadie and Amos will be invited, since they're my family."

Zia nodded and said "Okay, I think we should also invite Walt and the rest of 21st Nome."

Carter nodded as they continued to work through the list.

"Okay, I think that before we call it a night, we should decide on my best man and your maid of honor and your other bridesmaid." Carter said

"Agreed. I think I'll ask Sadie to be my maid of honor." Zia said

Carter nodded and said "I'm going to ask Walt to be my best man."

"Okay I think that's enough wedding planning for today." Zia said as she and Carter put away their wedding plans.

Carter nodded.

"So, do you want me to help you finish moving your stuff in here?" Carter asked

"Yes please." Zia said as she and her boyfriend walked up to her room.

* * *

That night, Zia and Carter were watching tv and making out when Zia turned off the tv.

Carter smiled and said, "Let's do this."

Zia turned out the lights, put the protection spell on herself and then allowed her fiancée to climb on top of her and let him begin to pleasure.

Zia moaned as Carter licked her inner thigh and her vagina. He laid back and let her begin to suck his cock.

Carter then reconnected his body with Zia and then began to suck on her breasts.

"Oh yeah, babe, that feels good. Don't you dare stop." Zia said as she kissed her boyfriend's head.

When Carter finished, he said "how about we have a little less talking and a little more pleasuring each other through our bodies being linked to each other.

"With pleasure." Zia said as they relocked their lips and prevented each other from making another sound.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first year. I will begin working on the sequel as soon as I can. The sequel will be called Keeping the Peace and it will be in the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossovers.**


End file.
